


Forever Young

by LouHazz



Series: Walk Of Life [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Artists, Character Death, Children, Divorce, F/M, First Time, Love Stories, M/M, Real Life, Runaway, Travel, Wakes & Funerals, one direction children
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouHazz/pseuds/LouHazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiples OS sur les personnages de Look After You et plus précisément la 2ème génération.<br/>Quand on se la joue Degrassi...</p><p>Qui est qui ?<br/>Harry et Louis sont mariés avec deux enfants > Mai Lan & Luyên<br/>Niall et Katy sont mariés avec deux enfants > Shane & Jaden, des jumeaux, plus William, le frère de Katy<br/>Zayn et Perrie sont mariés avec un enfant > Zoe<br/>Liam et Victor sont mariés avec trois enfants > Alice, Lily et Jude</p><p>Hope you'll like it !<br/>All the love<br/>L & H xxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zoe & Jaden

_Cher journal,_

_Tonight’s the night. On en parle depuis longtemps. Ça va paraître un peu con, surtout que j’écris dans un journal alors que j’aurais 18 ans dans deux semaines. Mais j’m’en fous. Il m’a dit qu’il m’aime. Et qu’il a envie de moi. Je ne suis pas trop sûre qu’il sache ce que ça veut vraiment dire, moi même j’en n’ai pas la moindre idée. Mais ça sonnait bien, je trouve. En tout cas, j’ai trouvé ça drôlement cool et d’un coup, j’ai eu très chaud. On ne pouvait le faire direct, parce qu’on n’était pas chez nous et franchement, une première fois dans un parc c’est limite. Alors on a échafaudé un vrai plan, avec tout une stratégie et tout. On savait que les parents avaient l’intention de faire une soirée pas tellement surprise parce qu’on va tous rentrer à la fac et blablabla. Jaden est allé chez Liam et Victor pour étudier les lieux. Il a raconté qu’il se demandait s’il ne voulait finalement pas être kiné ou je ne sais quelle connerie et du coup il est allé voir Victor pour lui en parler. La grosse blague. Bref, il a fait le tour du proprio qu’il connaît déjà par coeur puisqu’on y a tous grandit et il a décrété que la chambre bleue était la bonne. Il y a une serrure et même une clé. Stratégiquement, c’est plutôt loin de tout, sauf de la chambre d’Alice, mais elle est trop chéper pour capter quoi que ce soit. Il prend les capotes. Il dit qu’on aura sûrement besoin de lubrifiant mais j’ai pas du tout envie d’aller en acheter. Du coup j’ai regardé sur Internet et je sais exactement ce que je dois faire pour être tranquille. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais la seule à me servir de ma bouche. Je sais que Jaden n’est pas comme ça, mais c’est quand même un peu macho de me laisser le faire alors que lui n’y a même jamais pensé. Enfin je crois pas. J’ai déjà décidé de tout raconter à maman le lendemain. C’est un truc qui se fait bien, dans les films et tout. Je lui ai demandé si on pouvait se faire une journée fille, genre shopping et restau et tout le bordel. Elle sera dans les meilleures dispositions et moi aussi. Par contre, papa ne saura rien jusqu’à ce qu’il soit sur son lit de mort. Il est HORS DE QUESTION que j’évoque le sujet avec lui, je suis pas tarée non plus. A la rigueur avec Louis, mais bon, c’est pas mon père quoi. Il pourra peut-être lui en parler après. Comme ils le font tout le temps. C’est vraiment des gros gamins quand on y pense. A quarante passés, on arrête de picoler ensemble tous les deux jours et de jouer à la console toute la nuit. Non ? J’espère que Jaden grandira plus vite que son père. J’adore Niall, c’est pas tellement le problème, il me fait trop rire, mais franchement des fois il est trop grave. Bon c’est pas le tout, mais j’ai un peu rendez-vous avec Alice et je suis même pas maquillée. Je vais encore avoir deux heures de retard. Elle va me taper. C’est trop dur de pas en parler à Alice, mais Jaden m’a fait promettre. Il a dit qu’il ne le dirait même pas à Shane alors que j’avais pas le droit non plus. C’est notre secret et je trouve ça plutôt cool. Ça n’appartiendra qu’à nous._

Zoe aurait dû être là depuis longtemps, mais Alice commençait à avoir l’habitude. C’était à croire qu’elle était incapable de lire l’heure comme les gens normaux. De toute façon, elle savait très bien comment passer le temps. La tête du serveur du McDo quand elle lui avait demandé une pile de serviettes pour dessiner.

“Les serviettes sont pour les clients qui mangent.  
\- Okay, donnez-moi un sunday et un paquet de serviettes. Mais gros, hein.   
\- Ketchup mayo ?  
\- Ouais bah ouais, avec un sunday caramel c’est toujours cool, merci.  
\- Pas la peine d’être impolie. Pourquoi vous voulez des serviettes d’abord ?  
\- Vous préférez que je dessine sur la table ? C’est vous qui me dites.”

Évidemment, le type n’avait rien répondu et lui avait donné un gros paquet de serviettes froissées et un sunday caramel. Elle l’avait dessiné sous toutes les coutures. Elle lui en laisserait un avant de partir. Sûrement celui où il surfait sur un océan de ketchup, sa casquette McDo visée jusque sur les yeux. Elle le trouvait plutôt cool. Il ne lui restait presque plus de support quand Zoe entra enfin dans le restaurant. Comme toujours, la moitié des clients s’étaient retournés pour mieux la regarder. Il faut dire qu’elle avait encore sorti le grand jeu. Parfois, Alice se demandait si elle possédait un t-shirt qui ne fasse pas la moitié d’une taille normale. Mais bon, si elle avait été moitié aussi belle que Zoe, elle aurait sûrement fait pareil. Si on les mettait côte à côte, Alice avait l’impression d’être un troll. Déjà, elle faisait deux têtes de plus, même quand Zoe portait ses talons de la mort. Elle n’était pas bronzée comme une noix et dès qu’elle mettait le nez dehors, elle devait le recouvrir de crème solaire pour ne pas finir comme un homard. Les tâches de rousseurs n’arrangeraient rien. Le seul truc cool chez elle, c’était ses yeux. Super verts. Comme une pastel 505. Mais évidemment, Zoe avait de grands yeux bleus. Pour elle, il fallait du 38, du 305 et une touche de 58. Du coup, elle n’avait fait qu’un seul portrait. Il était accroché chez Zayn et Perrie.

Zoe repéra les dessins d’Alice et alla s’asseoir face à elle. Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment, occupée à contempler ses nouvelles œuvres, le nez collé au papier de mauvaise qualité. Aujourd’hui, la tendance était au serveur à casquette. 

“Ton nouvel amoureux ?  
\- On va vivre d’amour et de coca frais. Il m’a dit que j’étais malpoli, c’est déjà le grand amour.  
\- Cool ! On y va ?  
\- Bon, d’accord… Attends moi là.”

La jeune fille se leva, réunit les serviettes bariolées qu’elle fourra dans son sac, à l’exception du surfeur ketchup, qu’elle déposa ostensiblement devant le garçon boutonneux. 

“C’est quoi ?  
\- C’est vous. Vous reconnaissez pas ?  
\- Ah si, si. J’aime bien la vague.   
\- C’est du ketchup.  
\- Ah, c’est pour ça, le rouge. Je croyais qu’une horde d’orques avait massacré tous mes potes.  
\- Ben non. Bonne journée !  
\- Euh, salut…”

Quand elle rejoignit Zoe, son amie la regardait avec une consternation à peine masquée.

“Quoi ?  
\- Il te draguait A MORT.  
\- Ouais bah non merci, j’aime pas la pizza.  
\- T’es pas cool. Tu trouveras jamais de mecs si tu continue comme ça.  
\- Et si j’en voulait pas, de mec ?  
\- Ok, la goudou. On y va maintenant ?”

Alice hocha la tête. Faire du shopping avec Zoe était toujours un petit calvaire. Elle avait beau être sa meilleure amie, elle n’était pas facile à supporter. Mais Alice savait aussi que ce n’était pas de sa faute si elle était belle et que tous les vêtements de la création lui allait parfaitement. Elle, quoi qu’elle enfile, elle ressemblait à un épouvantail. Forcément, ça rendait le shopping assez laborieux.

***

“William, casse toi.  
\- Tu fais quoiiii ?  
\- C’est pas tes affaires.  
\- Tu me montres ?  
\- Nan, casse toi je te dis.  
\- C’est quoi ça ?”

Évidemment, William n’avait absolument pas entendu ses demandes pour le faire quitter la pièce. Comme toujours, il faisait le sourd quand ça l’arrangeait. Surdité sélective. Jaden avait étalé sur son lit les trois boîtes de préservatifs qu’il s’était procuré à la pharmacie le matin même. Il avait fait trois plombes de vélo pour ne pas aller à la pharmacie où sa mère se rendait pour être sûr que personne ne vende la mèche. Il avait pris trois tailles différentes, parce qu’il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il lui conviendrait. Il n’imaginait même pas ce qu’aurait dit les mecs de sa classe s’ils avaient su un truc pareil. A les entendre, ils avaient tous baisé un nombre incalculable de fois, et ils portaient tous du XXL. Lui, il n’en avait même pas acheté. Il était sûr que ça, au moins, ça ne lui irait pas. Il avait envie de demander à son frère, mais en même temps, pas du tout. Était-on vraiment sûr que les jumeaux étaient parfaitement identiques ? Jusque dans leurs boxers ? En même temps il se voyait mal demander à Shane quelle taille de capotes il utilisait. Pourtant il savait que pour sa part, il n’était plus vierge depuis longtemps. Les parents ne le savaient pas, bien sûr. Leur père aurait littéralement pété une durite s’il l’avait appris, et c’est pour ça qu’il s’était juré à lui-même de ne jamais trahir ce secret. Shane lui avait déjà raconté pas mal de ses aventures sexuelles. Parfois, il se trouvait même carrément ridicule avec son unique histoire de pipe. En même temps, il savait qu’il voulait le faire avec Zoe et personne d’autre et jamais il ne l’aurait poussée à faire quelque chose dont elle n’avait pas envie. Ça faisait 5 ans qu’il était amoureux d’elle. Il se souvenait encore des matins où il venait la chercher avec son vélo et qu’ils partaient à l’école ensemble. Il aurait pu l’écouter parler pendant des heures, ce qui arrangeait Zoe vu qu’elle avait toujours aimé parler. Pour ça, ils étaient parfaits ensemble. Mais ce que les gens ne savaient pas, c’est que quand ils étaient tous les deux, il parlait lui aussi. Plus qu’avec Shane, même. Il se sentait parfois un peu coupable de trahir son frère comme ça, mais ça n’avait rien à voir avec ce qu’ils partageaient tous les deux. Zoe, c’était un rêve de gosse. La gamine à la peau mate qu’il croisait tout le temps pendant les repas de famille - parce que Zayn, Louis, Harry et Liam n’étaient rien de plus que des oncles de substitution - et après laquelle il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de courir, parce qu’elle était jolie, parce qu’elle sentait bon, parce qu’elle lui donnait tous les dragibus noirs et que c’était ses préférés. Ils avaient passé des nuits sous la tente à se raconter des histoires d’esprits et de tueurs fous, ils avaient fumé leur première cigarette ensemble, il avait touché ses seins, une fois, par simple curiosité et elle ne l’avait même pas tapé trop fort. Maintenant, il était un peu plus familier avec ces deux-là, mais toujours pas tellement avec le reste. Ils se connaissaient par coeur mais il n’avait encore jamais osé toucher en dessous de la ceinture, c’était un peu comme un sanctuaire, un temple, le boss de fin de niveau. Ca valait des points, quoi. L’idée venait d’elle, bien sûr. L’idée venait toujours d’elle. La cigarette, c’était elle. La bouteille de champ’ volée au Nouvel An de leurs quatorze ans aussi. Le petit smack, la première pelle, les premières mains sous le t-shirt. Alors forcément, leur première fois, ça venait d’elle aussi. Il avait du mal à croire qu’ils allaient le faire, genre, comme ça, dans la chambre bleue, où il se souvenait parfaitement avoir vomi après une abominable indigestion quand il avait 6 ans à cause des papillotes dévorées en cachette derrière la porte en attendant le Père Noël.

Lorsqu’il s’extirpa enfin de ses pensées, William avait fini par disparaître, probablement parce que ce n’était pas exactement intéressant de le contempler jouer avec des boîtes en cartons auxquelles il ne comprenait rien. Le problème était donc le suivant : prenait-il toutes les boîtes pour les tester sur place ? Ou devait-il faire des essayages maintenant ? Fermer la porte à clé, se foutre à poil. En prendre une de chaque, l’ouvrir, et simplement la foutre la dessus comme il l’avait vu faire dans ses dizaines de pornos scrupuleusement camouflés dans un dossier nommé “Exposés Bio”. Bon, soit dit en passant, son frère n’avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre la supercherie et à se foutre copieusement de sa gueule, mais il pouvait être sûr que ni sa mère, ni son père irait fouiner là dedans. Bref. C’était vraiment une question à peser. Est-ce que Zoe se foutrait de lui s’il en mettait une et qu’elle était trop petite ? Son portable vibra, interrompant là sa réflexion, et il se jeta dessus comme la misère sur le monde. “J’ai trouvé des trucs qui devraient te plaire!!” C’était Zoe - ils passaient rarement plus de deux heures sans se donner des nouvelles - et il se demanda une seconde de quoi elle pouvait bien parler. Quand il se souvint qu’elle avait prévu une après-midi shopping avec Alice, il tapota sur son clavier à toute allure, un large sourire aux lèvres. “Moi aussi, j’envisage de faire des essayages.” Il pensait un instant que n’importe quelle fille aurait été choquée de comprendre de quoi il parlait, ou n’aurait d’ailleurs pas même compris, puis il se souvint que c’était elle. “.......Tu veux de l’aide ;);)” Comment ça ? Il relut le message plusieurs fois, respira un bon coup, puis renvoya deux points d’interrogation. En attendant la réponse, il tourna la clé dans la serrure et baissa son pantalon. Puis enleva son t-shirt, parce qu’il se sentait vraiment trop bête, comme ça, les couilles à l’air sous son polo emprunté à Shane. “Ce soir, je veux que tu me lèches.” Ok, cette fois, il était prêt.

***

“Luyên ?  
\- …  
\- Youhou, y’a quelqu’un ?  
\- …  
\- Oh, le chinois !  
\- Je suis pas chinois.  
\- C’est pareil.  
\- Non, pas du tout, Shane, sache que par exemple, au Vietnam, on aime pas trop les chinois. Enfin, moi, si, parce que je trouve ça ridicule, ces guerres raciales stupides, mais la majorité des Vietnamiens sont très anti chinois.   
\- Et tu sais ça comment, Mai Lan, étant donné que tu n’as JAMAIS mis les pieds au Vietnam ?  
\- Je te ferais dire, très cher frère, que je me suis renseignée pour mon voyage.  
\- J’ai même pas envie de te parler.   
\- Ça tombe bien, moi non plus. T’es bien trop puéril.  
\- C’est MOI qui suis puéril ?! Mais regarde toi, madame la hippie écolo ! A force de manger du quinoa, tu vas te transformer en plante. Déjà que t’es plate…  
\- Bon, Luyên, tu viens ?  
\- Deux secondes, tu vois bien que je suis occupé. Il faut bien que quelqu’un lui explique à quel point son idée est débile et égoïste.  
\- Bon, vous vous calmez, les deux bridés ? Vous commencez à nous saouler.”

Ils étaient tous arrivés en avance pour profiter de la piscine. Alice et Zoe bronzaient, enfin, surtout Zoe, Jude était assise dans un coin et le seul centimètre quarré de peau qui dépassait de ses fringues noirs de geai étaient son visage et ses doigts qui pianotaient inlassablement sur son portable. Jaden et Lily s’étaient lancés dans une partie de water volley lamentable et envoyaient systématiquement Shane chercher le ballon dans l’herbe. Ce dernier n’attendait qu’une chose, que Luyên se décide à le rejoindre pour aller chercher des bières au garage. Mais apparemment, il était bien trop occupé à harceler sa soeur qui baladait William couché sur un matelas gonflable, les doigts de pieds en éventail, une paire de lunettes roses bonbons collée sur son visage et le bout du nez encore tout blanc de crème. Depuis que sa soeur avait annoncé qu’elle partait vivre au Vietnam pendant au moins un an pour “renouer avec ses racines”, Luyên s’était lancé dans une véritable croisade pour la retenir. Il prétendait qu’il faisait ça parce que la décision de sa soeur était non seulement stupide mais en plus égoïste par rapport à Harry et Louis, mais Shane le soupçonnait de ne pas vouloir que sa soeur s’éloigne de lui. Il la réveillait tous les matins avec God Save The Queen, accrochait le drapeau anglais partout dans la maison, l’avait forcée à ne manger que du riz pendant une semaine, à tous les repas, y compris au petit déjeuné. Bref, il était devenu complètement cinglé et ni lui ni Lily ne parvenaient à lui faire entendre raison. Harry et Louis ne disaient rien, les regardaient faire et se gardaient bien de s’en mêler. L’un comme l’autre savaient qu’ils n’avaient pas vraiment leur mot à dire dans toute cette histoire. Ils comprenaient leurs deux enfants et partaient du principe qu’ils devaient les laisser faire leurs propres choix, bons comme mauvais. 

“Luyên, c’est bon là ?  
\- Oui oui, ça va, j’arrive.”

Depuis son transat, Zoe regarda les deux garçons s’éloigner pour disparaître dans la maison. Elle se demanda si elle devait parler à Jaden de ce qui se passait entre eux. Il y avait anguille sous roche, elle en aurait mis sa main à couper. Mais en même temps, c’était un peu le cadet de ses soucis. Surtout aujourd’hui. Ses achats de l’après midi lui semblaient tout à fait satisfaisants et elle envisageait de bientôt faire sa grande entrée dans son nouveau maillot de bain super sexy. Et puis, il y avait les sous-vêtements en dentelle noire qui lui donnait le sentiment d’être une femme, pour de vrai. Le genre de femmes qui posent pour des magazines féminins. Le genre de femmes qui plaisent aux hommes. Elle voulait plaire à Jaden. Elle voulait qu’à l’instant où il lui enlèverait ses vêtements, il reste interdit devant son corps, devant sa féminité. 

“Vous éclaboussez là, je trouve.  
\- Pardon Will. Viens jouer avec nous, tu seras mieux.  
\- Non je fait bronzette.  
\- Excuse nous, starlette.  
\- Will, je vais sortir moi j’ai froid, va jouer avec eux.  
\- Non, je viens avec toi.”

Mai Lan n’eut pas envie de protester. Si sa décision de partir était parfaitement sérieuse, elle devait reconnaître sans pour autant l’avouer aux autres qu’elle allait sacrément flipper de s’éloigner de tout le monde comme ça. Alors, elle voulait vraiment profiter, même si William était un véritable pot de colle. Ces derniers temps, il n’était pas très en forme. Il se fatiguait rapidement, avait parfois du mal à respirer et attrapait tous les rhumes et tous les virus qui traînaient. Comme si ses anticorps avaient cessés d’être totalement efficaces. Elle avait entendu Victor évoquer plusieurs fois le problème avec Katy, et elle savait même qu’ils avaient prévu de lui faire une batterie d’examens avant la rentrée scolaire. Elle décida d’écarter ce genre d’inquiétudes pour le moment et prit la main de celui qu’elle considérait comme son petit frère, au même titre que Luyên, pour l’entraîner dans la maison et l’installer devant un dessin animé. 

Au moment où la porte se referma derrière eux, un bruit de voitures se rapprocha et des portes claquèrent. En cinq minutes à peine, la terrasse devint incroyablement bruyante, et Zoe se demanda comment il était possible que neuf enfants - Will inclu - puissent faire moins de bruit que tous leurs parents réunis. C’était le retour des ados attardés. Ils allaient avoir droit à des vannes incessantes sur leurs maillots, leurs bronzages, leurs compétences en volley, bref, tout ce qu’il était possible de commenter. Harry avait déjà retiré ses vêtements que Louis était en train de ramasser dans son sillage, et déposait un baiser sur la tête de Jude. 

“Salut Dracula, ça biche ? T’as pas peur de brûler avec tout ce soleil ?   
\- Fais gaffe, t’as pris des couleurs sur le bout des doigts !  
\- Trop drôle.  
\- Oh, fais pas la tronche, chérie. Ils ont raison, pourquoi tu te mets pas en maillot ?   
\- Vous pouvez pas m’foutre un peu la paix ?  
\- Nan.”

Harry l’attrapa par la taille et en quelques secondes, Jude se retrouva trempée des pieds à la tête. Elle avait tout juste eu le temps de lâcher son portable. A son âge, Zoe aurait explosé de rire avant de se jeter sur Harry pour le couler. Mais Jude semblait au bord des larmes et sans un mot, elle sortit de la piscine et rejoignit la maison en claquant la porte. Lily, qui avait été largement aspergée par ce remue-ménage, l’imaginait déjà recroquevillée entre son lit et le mur, ses écouteurs vissés dans ses oreilles. Elle se dit un instant que Harry était un peu con. Et puis, elle se dit que sa soeur était surtout très chiante, et qu’à 14 ans, on préférait normalement profiter de la piscine que se saper comme Lestat dans ses années rock. 

Le plombage d’ambiance du départ de Jude n’avait pas duré longtemps et quelques secondes plus tard, Harry et Zayn avaient décidé de “mettre une raclée” à Lily et Jaden au volley. Zoe aurait bien aimé que Jaden sorte un peu de la piscine, histoire qu’ils se retrouvent tranquillement, mais il ne semblait pas décidé. Parfois, il était quand même un peu gamin. 

“Prends ça, taliban ! Vas-y Lily j’ai une nouvelle tactique, approche.  
\- C’est ça, fait bien genre tu t’y connais pour impressionner les minettes.  
\- T’es le seul à faire ça, pédo bear.”

Jaden riait comme un bossu aux attaques des deux adultes. Non mais franchement, ils étaient pas un peu grave ? Ça se disait pas ce genre de trucs. Mais bon, elle était quand même contente que Jaden aime bien son père, et inversement. Quand il venait chez elle, il l’obligeait toujours à laisser la porte de sa chambre ouverte alors qu’elle était bientôt majeure, mais au moins, il n’était pas complètement cinglé avec Jaden. Il était même plutôt sympa. 

“Allez, le pédé, viens prendre ta branlée ! En plus, tu vas kiffer !  
\- Putain mais papa, arrête là !  
\- Tu mettras une livre dans la jarre en rentrant, ma chérie.  
\- Bah toi aussi, pédé c’est un gros mot, je t’explique.  
\- Ça fait deux livres, poussin.”

Zoe se tourna vers sa mère dans l’espoir d’obtenir un soutien, mais elle semblait beaucoup trop absorbée par sa conversation avec Katy et Louis pour lui prêter attention. Ils avaient déjà largement entamé l'apéritif et elle se dit qu’elle allait tenter sa chance de ce côté là. Elle quitta son transat et se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de Louis.

“Comment ça va, la princesse ?  
\- Ça va. Je peux avoir une bière ?  
\- Une seule, Zo.  
\- C’est bon, maman, j’ai plus 15 ans.   
\- Non tu en a 17, bonjour la différence.  
\- Me fait pas croire qu’à 17 ans tu buvais qu’une bière. Et puis occupe toi de papa, il est vulgaire.  
\- C’est pour ça que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui.”

Zoe secoua la tête. Il n’y avait vraiment rien à faire. Ils étaient tous irrécupérable. Elle but une longue gorgée de sa bière sous le regard austère de sa mère et lui lança un sourire triomphant. A la rentrée, elle entrerait à la Fac et elle pourrait faire tout ce qu’elle veut, que ce soit avec Jaden ou avec des bouteilles. Ils allaient dans la même université pour étudier le journalisme et même si elle savait que Jaden avait un peu choisi ça pour être avec elle, elle s’imaginait déjà déambuler dans le campus pour le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Et là, personne ne viendrait les surveiller ou leur demander de laisser la porte ouverte. Un instant, elle se demanda comment avait été la première fois de ses parents puis elle fronça le nez et avala de travers. Finalement, elle préférait ne pas se poser ce genre de questions, et elle se demanda si elle était vraiment certaine de vouloir lui raconter de ce qu’elle allait faire ce soir. Elle avait encore le temps d’y réfléchir.

***

Tous le monde était rentré, l’air s’était considérablement rafraîchi. Ne restait que lui et Zoe. Il faisait nuit depuis un bon moment déjà et les seules lumières venaient des spots incrustés dans les murs de la piscine. Les regards qu’elle lui lançait le mettait dans tous ses états, mais il n’osait trop rien dire de peur de passer pour un obsédé. S’il s’était écouté, il l’aurait déjà emmenée dans la fameuse chambre bleue et aurait sans doute déjà utilisé deux de ses préservatifs tous neufs - taille standard, c’était sa taille, finalement. Pas trop mal. Mais quand elle se glissa dans l’eau pour le rejoindre et fit voler son haut de maillot de bain sur la terrasse de bois, il sentit que son short commençait sérieusement à le serrer. Elle nagea jusqu’à lui et, son regard plongé dans le sien, elle sortit le bas de son maillot de bain de l’eau avec un air triomphant. Il savait qu’il aurait dû rire, parce que c’était sans doute le but de la manœuvre, mais il était tétanisé. Il pouvait entendre leurs parents crier et rire dans la maison et c’était plutôt étrange comme situation. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus et agrippa l’élastique de son short avant de le tirer soudainement vers le bas. 

“Zo, arrête !  
\- C’est bon, y’a personne.  
\- Mais même !   
\- Ça se voit pas, sous l’eau.”

Pourtant, lui, il voyait très bien. Il en profitait même carrément. Finalement, il ne put pas tellement résister et enserra sa taille pour la coller à lui. Sa peau était chaude et il frissonna. 

“Dit donc, t’es drôlement content de me voir.”

Elle gloussa et il se sentit rougir. En même temps, il était pas mal fier. Jusqu’à ce que Lily débarque au bord de la piscine, crie et se couvre les yeux.

“Mais vous faites quoi ?!  
\- Oh merde, Lily, casse-toi !  
\- Vous êtes dégueulasses, on se baigne dans cet eau, putain !  
\- Chut, gueule pas comme ça, tout le monde va radiner.  
\- Mais sortez, sans déconner, c’est crade ! Je vais le dire à tout le monde si vous sortez pas direct !”

Zoe et Jaden se consultèrent du regard et nagèrent à toute vitesse en direction des escaliers. Les menaces de Lily n’étaient peut-être pas sérieuses, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de prendre le risque. Cette dernière poussa du bout des orteils le maillot de Zoe abandonné sur le sol dans sa direction et tourna les talons après leur avoir jeté un regard courroucé. 

“Bon bah…   
\- On a l’air cons, un peu.  
\- On s’en fout, c’est qu’une gamine. T’es prêt ?  
\- Près de ?  
\- Prêt à, espèce de débile. On y va ?”

Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Il lui semblait que son cerveau avait totalement cessé de répondre et il se laissa guider vers la maison.

***

Jaden n’avait pas tellement eu la réaction escomptée devant les sous vêtements mais maintenant qu’il était entre ses cuisses, elle n’en avait plus grand chose à faire. Elle qui pensait qu’elle aurait besoin d’arguments pour le motiver, elle s’était bien trompée. C’était assez bizarre, parce qu’au début, elle s’était sentie si excitée qu’elle s’était mise à trembler compulsivement. Jaden s’était redressé avec un air vaguement inquiet sur le visage, mais elle s’était empressée d’appuyer sur sa tête pour le remettre dans le droit chemin. Quand elle était enfin parvenue à se calmer, il y avait eu comme un moment de flottement pendant lequel il semblait tâter le terrain, littéralement. Mais ça n’avait pas duré longtemps. Maintenant, c’était exactement comme elle se l’était imaginé. En fait, non. C’était mieux que tout ça. En quelques minutes à peine, elle sentit monter en elle une vague de plaisir et sans même réfléchir, elle repoussa Jaden et serra les cuisses. Elle ne pouvait pas jouir maintenant. Ce n’était pas comme ça que ça fonctionnait. Elle se redressa, prit le visage de Jaden entre ses mains, l’embrassa en ignorant son mouvement de recul. Ce qu’il pouvait être gamin. Elle s’en foutait pas mal, elle voulait juste l’embrasser, elle sentait des fourmis dans ses mains et dans ses pieds, elle avait envie de lui et elle le voulait maintenant. Elle l’attira contre elle et sentit tout son poids contre son corps nu. C’était génial. C’était trop bon. Il était tout à lui, et elle se sentait enfin adulte. Ils s’embrassèrent longuement, les jambes emmêlées, leurs souffles, leurs langues, leurs mains mélangées. Doucement, Zoe colla ses lèvres à l’oreille de Jaden et murmura. 

“Fais moi l’amour…”

Jaden frissonna tellement qu’il en gémit. Il se sentit stupide, honteux l’espace d’une seconde ou deux, puis il décida que ce n’était vraiment pas le moment de perdre son temps avec de telles gamineries. Il s’éloigna du corps de Zoe, qu’il ne put s’empêcher de contempler. Elle était magnifique. Il avait enlevé ses vêtements à tout allure, s’était retrouvé face à la rondeur de ses seins, ses cuisses pleines, son ventre plat, sa peau halée, et il n’en avait pas cru sa chance. Il n’avait même pas fait attention à quels sous-vêtements elle portait. Il voulait voir en dessous. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Alors maintenant qu’elle était allongée nue sous lui, et qu’elle ne semblait pas vouloir se cacher le moins du monde, il se dit que c’était le moment d’en profiter. Et puis, il n’avait pas tellement envie de mettre la capote. Il avait vu quelque part - dans un porno, oui - que la fille mettait parfois le préservatif sur le mec. Mais ça, il ne le voulait pas. Il aurait eu l’air trop con. Alors voilà, il fallait y aller. Il y eut ce moment gênant où il dut se contorsionner pour récupérer la boîte qui patientait au fond de son sac à dos, et l’autre moment gênant où il fallut ouvrir le petit emballage en aluminium sans laisser s’échapper le morceau de latex qu’il contenait. Il sortit la capote et commença à la tripoter pour trouver par quel bout la prendre. C’était pourtant pas si compliqué, merde. Il repéra l’appendice qui pointait comme une provocation, et la posa sur sa bite. Il se sentit devenir tout rouge quand il imagina, sans la regarder, quelle tête pouvait bien faire Zoe. Mais il n’eut pas le temps d’y penser trop longtemps. Elle s’assit dans le lit, se rapprocha doucement pour se lover entre ses jambes, et l’embrassa à pleine bouche. D’une main, elle déroula le préservatif jusqu’en bas, sans le moindre accroc, et Jaden s’en sentit grandement soulagé. Ensuite, tout alla très vite. Ils s’allongèrent de nouveau, Zoe écarta les cuisses, Jaden s’y lova comme s’il ne s’était jamais senti mieux ailleurs qu’à cet endroit, et d’un même mouvement un peu brouillon, un peu brusque, ils se rejoignirent, s'entrechoquèrent d’abord, se trouvèrent enfin, et cessèrent de bouger. 

“Jay ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Bouge…”

Jaden se fit violence pour s’extirper de sa torpeur et se déhancha, s’efforçant de ne pas grogner comme un animal. Zoe, quant à elle, avait envie de crier. Ce n’était pas tellement douloureux au point de ne plus en avoir envie, mais elle se demandait s’il n’aurait pas fallu commencer autrement. Ce n’était pas la faute de Jaden s’ils avaient pratiquement sauté les préliminaires. Elle savait très bien qu’elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps d’y penser, parce qu’elle voulait tellement connaître cette sensation là, précisément, de le sentir en elle, qu’elle avait brûlé les étapes. Elle avait vraiment eu mal. Maintenant qu’il bougeait, c’était beaucoup mieux, mais quelque chose de désagréable persistait. Finalement, elle aurait peut-être dû acheter du lubrifiant au lieu de faire sa mijaurée. Pendant de longues secondes, elle eut peur de devoir tout arrêter. Elle y pensa plusieurs fois, mais elle ne voulait pas lui faire de peine. Et puis quelque chose se passa, elle ne sut pas trop quoi. Il bougeait différemment, peut-être. Ou alors était-ce sa main serrée sur sa hanche ? Ce qui était certain, c’est qu’elle se sentit subitement si bien qu’elle se trouva stupide d’avoir voulu arrêter. 

La chambre bleue était plongée dans l’obscurité. Zoe dormait depuis dix bonnes minutes et Jaden sentait qu’il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Il chercha son portable à tâtons, finit par mettre la main dessus, l’alluma en baissant l’intensité de moitié. Doucement, il approcha l’écran du visage de Zoe et resta ainsi un instant, à la regarder. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Cinq minutes plus tard, il dormait à son tour, un bras étendu sur sa hanche.


	2. Mai Lan

**12 Août**

Je voudrais que Luyên soit là pour qu’il se rende compte d’à quel point il est à côté de la plaque. Lui qui passait son temps à me dire que je ne resterais pas 5 minutes ici, parce que tout était trop pauvre et trop paysan pour ma petite personne, il s’est planté en beauté. Tout est grand et vivant, ici. D’accord je suis encore à Hô Chi Minh Ville, mais le résultat est le même : il avait tort et j’avais raison. Tout le monde à l’air tellement gentil. Trois personnes m’ont déjà proposé de m’indiquer mon chemin ou de m’aider à porter mes valises. Pour l’instant, je ne vais nulle part. Je veux juste profiter de la vue, des sons, des odeurs, de tout ce qu’il fait ce pays et qui m’a faite moi, en tant que personne. Parce que c’est bien d’ici que je viens, je le sens dans tous mes membres. C’est comme si chaque parcelle de ma peau avait réagit à la caresse de l’air quand je suis sortie de l’avion. Mon coeur s’est mis à battre la chamade, j’ai eu des frissons, chaud puis froid, bref, la totale. C’est ici que je dois être, je le sais.

**12 Août - Soir**

Trouver un hôtel a été un peu plus compliqué que prévu, mais c’est fait. Je ne voulais pas dormir dans un de ces trois étoiles européanisés. Ce n’est pas tellement que je n’ai pas les moyens, Louis et Harry m’ont donné plus d’argent que nécessaire. Je suppose qu’ils s’inquiètent un peu pour moi. Mais j’ai largement l’âge de me débrouiller toute seule. Toujours est-il qu’il m’a fallu un peu de temps pour trouver ma perle rare. En sortant de l’aéroport, j’ai mangé une pizza, mon dernier repas d’européenne et j’ai sauté dans un taxi. J’ai demandé en anglais s’il pouvait m’emmener dans un hôtel typique. Il a fait trois fois le tour de la ville et quand j’ai compris qu’il me baladait, je lui ai demandé de me poser. Il m’a fait payer des milles et des cents, mais je ne voulais pas tellement faire de problèmes en arrivant. Et puis, ce pauvre type à sûrement besoin d’argent pour nourrir sa famille, alors qu’est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ? J’ai fini par rencontrer un étudiant Anglais qui m’a demandé ce que je faisais là avec ma valise et j’ai expliqué la situation. Andrew - c’est son nom - m’a indiqué que je pouvais dormir chez lui le temps de trouver un hôtel qui me plairait vraiment. Il me filera même des adresses. Évidemment, j’ai refusé. Je ne suis pas venue au Vietnam pour passer mon temps avec un british pur souche. Résultat des courses, j’ai fini par trouver une chambre dans un petit hôtel charmant, qui avait de la place pour moi. Bon, ce n’est pas super super propre, mais c’est tellement pittoresque. Je m’y sens bien. Vraiment bien. Presque mieux que dans ma chambre à Statford. C’est bête à dire, mais encore une fois, je sens que ma place est ici. J’ai un peu faim, je vais sortir pour manger un morceau.

**13 Août**

Je n’ai rien trouvé à manger hier soir, et ce matin, j’avais forcément super faim. Problème, il n’y a jamais personne à l’accueil, ils ne servent clairement pas de petit déjeuné et je ne sais pas tellement où aller pour trouver mon bonheur. Je vais tout de même chercher un peu.

**13 Août - Plus tard**

Je déteste mon frère. Il avait raison. Le matin au Vietnâm, ce n’est pas pour tout le monde ! J’ai fini par trouver quelque chose, et résultat, je me retrouve avec des oeufs couvés, des intestins de porc, du sang de poulet et un bol de riz. POURQUOI ? J’ai payé mon repas et j’ai filé sans demander mon reste. Comment peut-on manger des choses pareilles aussi tôt ? Comment peut-on manger des oeufs couvés tout court ? C’est tout simplement immonde ! J’entendais les os des poussins craquer sous la dent de mes voisins de table. J’ai failli vomir ma pizza, dernière chose ingurgitée depuis que je suis arrivée. Finalement, j’ai craqué, je suis entrée dans un hôtel trois étoiles et j’ai commandé un english breakfast. Les beans n’étaient pas parfaits, mais les vrais oeufs et les toasts m’ont un peu remonté le moral. Promis, demain, je trouve autre chose. Quelque chose de local. Aujourd’hui, je vais me rendre à l’association que j’avais trouvée sur le Net et je rencontrerais sans doute pleins de jeunes de mon âge qui habitent ici et qui seront prêts à me montrer comment on vit ici. 

**17 Août**

Je n’ai pas eu le temps d’écrire depuis des lustres, tu parles d’un carnet de voyage ! Les choses sont allées tellement vite ! J’ai rencontré des tas de gens incroyables, je me suis déjà fait des amis et je vis même chez Hân. Elle a 24 ans, elle est née ici et à toujours vécue au Vietnam ! C’est tellement excitant. Elle m’a emmenée partout à Hô Chi Minh Ville et quand elle doit aller en cours je me débrouille toute seule. Je suis super fière. Je fais ma petite vie de Vietnamienne et je sens que c’est comme ça que je dois vivre. Que je suis à ma place.

**5 Octobre**

J’ai accompagné Hân en cours aujourd’hui, c’était fascinant. Je n’ai pas compris la moitié de ce qui se passait, mais le cours d’anglais était à mourir de rire. J’avais l’impression de me retrouver dans une salle de classe de Liverpool dans les années 30. Hân parle vraiment bien anglais si on considère toutes les âneries qu’on lui apprend à l’école. Il faut dire que son père vit à Londres depuis 6 ans et qu’elle passe tous ses étés là-bas. Peut-être que je pourrais devenir professeur d’Anglais ici. Ça serait une bonne idée. Par contre, j’ai été un peu déçue que tous les amis de Hân voient du premier coup d’oeil que je n’étais pas du coin. Visiblement, mes vêtements, ma posture, mes cheveux même ne sont pas assez vietnamiens pour eux. Je les ai trouvé réducteurs et idiots, mais je me suis bien gardé de le dire. 

J’ai appelé Louis et Harry hier soir. Luyên a refusé de me parler. Qu’est-ce qu’il peut être puéril… J’en ai parlé avec Hân et j’en suis venue à raconter plein de choses sur ma famille. Elle n’a pas trop compris l’idée d’avoir deux pères, mais bon, c’est très occidental, comme notion. Je crois que tout le monde va bien, même si je leur manque un peu. Je manque même beaucoup à Louis, selon ses propres dires. Ils me manquent aussi, mais pas tant que ça. Je ne veux pas leur faire de la peine, mais j’ai vraiment le sentiment de trouver ma place ici. Hân m’a demandé si je leur en voulait de m’avoir arrachée à ma culture juste parce qu’ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d’enfants normalement. J’ai essayée d’expliquer que ce n’était pas vraiment ça, l’idée, mais elle n’a pas voulu en démordre. Quelque part, elle n’a pas tellement tort. Mais ils ont toujours été de bons parents, et ils m’ont laissée venir ici, je suppose que ça veut dire qu’ils sont ouverts d’esprits. Je suis sûre qu’ils accepteraient si je décidais de rester vivre ici. Peut-être pas Luyên, mais quand il grandira et qu’il arrêtera d’agir comme un enfant, il comprendra. Je suis même sûre qu’il finira par venir ici lui aussi. S’il rencontre une fille aussi jolie et sympa que Hân, il pourrait même bien rester pour de bon…!

Hân m’a demandé si j’étais revenue pour chercher ma vraie famille. Je n’y avais pas vraiment pensé jusqu’à maintenant, mais je crois que ce serait une bonne idée. Harry et Louis m’ont dit que mon père ne m’avait jamais reconnue et que ma mère était morte quelques mois après ma naissance. Difficile de retrouver qui que ce soit de ce côté là. Par contre, ma mère devait bien avoir des parents, ou de la famille et je pourrais retrouver ces gens-là. L’idée de m’asseoir à table avec quelqu’un qui me ressemble vraiment, physiquement, et peut-être même mentalement me donne des frissons. Oui, c’est ça qu’il faut que je fasse de mon voyage ici. Retrouver ma famille.

**24 Décembre**

Je suis carrément déprimée. Si je ne partais pas ce soir pour Da Lat, je serais définitivement au fond du gouffre. Hier soir, Hân et moi sommes allées boire un verre avec ses amis de la fac pour fêter Noël avant que tout le monde ne retourne voir ses parents pour les fêtes. La soirée était bien entamée quand ils ont commencé à me poser des questions sur moi et sur ma vie à Londres. Alors j’ai parlé d’un peu tout le monde, mes parents, mon frère, mes amis, William. C’est là que c’est devenu problématique. J’ai essayé de la jouer cool, mais ça m’a vraiment fait beaucoup de peine. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi William n’était pas dans un institut où personne ne viendrait le voir, pourquoi on “s'embarrassait” avec lui. J’ai essayé d’expliquer que ce n’était pas vraiment comme ça que ça se passait ni même qu’on voyait les choses, que Williams n’a jamais été un problème pour nous, quelque chose d’embarrassant bien au contraire, mais personne ne m’a cru. Ils ont tous des avis des fixes sur les choses et s’ils veulent bien comprendre que j’ai deux pères, ils n’arrivent tout simplement pas à comprendre ce que William fait avec “les gens normaux”. Ça ma fait vachement de peine, et j’ai réalisé que je n’avais pas appelé William une seule fois depuis que j’avais quitté l’Angleterre. Je me suis terriblement voulu et j’ai pris mon téléphone et suis allée faire un tour dans la rue pour passer un coup de fil chez Niall et Katy.   
C’est Luyên qui a décroché. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu’il foutait chez eux, le 24 décembre à 20h, il a bafouillé comme un idiot. C’est la première fois de ma vie que j’entends mon frère bafouiller. Et là, il a lâché une véritable bombe.

“Shane et moi, on est ensemble.”

Mon frère ! Et Shane ! Si j’avais pu imaginer un truc pareil. Décidément, il a fallu que je parte pour qu’il se passe des choses. C’est vrai qu’ils ont toujours été fourré ensemble, et que je savais que Shane avait une tendance à carrément aimer les garçons, mais je n’aurais jamais pu imaginer qu’il finirait avec mon frère. Je n’ai pas posé de questions, évidemment, ce n’était pas le bon moment. Mais je me suis promis de rappeler mon frère le plus rapidement possible pour en savoir plus sur cette histoire. Quand on était petits, Luyên et moi on s’entendait super bien. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s’est passé ensuite, je crois qu’il a juste grandi et changé. Tout ça pour dire qu’il faut qu’on en reparle, parce que s’il fait ça juste pour plaire à nos parents, c’est complètement débile. 

Je lui ai demandé de me passer William et quand j’ai entendu sa petite voix dans le téléphone, j’ai eu les larmes aux yeux. Je crois que de toutes les personnes de ma vie que j’ai quitté, il est celui qui me manque le plus. La culpabilité de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles avant m’a écrasé les entrailles. Et là, Will ne m’a pas reconnue. Il avait oublié qui j’étais. Il avait une toute petite voix, comme un tout petit enfant, et je crois que les choses sont de pire en pire pour lui. Je voudrais savoir, mais d’ici, je n’entend plus les conversations de Katy et Victor que je ne suis pas censée connaître, et je me vois mal leur poser la question au téléphone. J’ai insisté auprès de Will, j’ai essayé de lui rappeler tous nos moments ensemble, nos jeux, nos blagues, et il a fini par me dire “oui oui”. Ce oui oui, je le connais par coeur. Il veut dire “Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu me veux, mais d’accord, fous moi la paix maintenant.” Alors, j’ai arrêté d’insister. William a raccroché sans même dire au revoir, comme le font les enfants, parce qu’il n’est qu’un enfant. Alors, j’ai appelé mes parents.

Et ça n’a rien arrangé. Avec moi ici et Luyên chez Niall et Katy, ils avaient prévu tout un dîner en amoureux, un tête à tête qu’ils n’ont pas eu depuis prêt de 20 ans. Alors forcément, ils n’avaient pas tellement le temps de parler avec moi. Louis criait des ordres à Harry, sort ça du four, attention aux verrines, comment ça va ma chérie, Harry le chat ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais pour les fêtes, Mai ? Bref, pas le temps pour moi. J’ai raccroché, une boule dans la gorge et les larmes aux yeux. Je suis rentrée à l’appartement et je me suis couchée de bonne heure. Après tout, j’avais du voyage le lendemain et je n’avais pas encore fait ma valise. Je me suis endormie en pleurant. 

**25 Décembre**

Les parents de Hân sont adorables. Son père est rentré de Londres pour les fêtes et une bonne partie de sa famille était là. Ils ont tous été très gentils avec moi et ses parents avaient même prévu un cadeau à mon nom ! Plus que ma propre famille qui n’a même pas pris le temps de m’envoyer une carte… Nous avons dîné simplement en arrivant et aujourd’hui, c’était un véritable festin. Hân, sa mère, sa grand-mère, ses tantes ont toutes passé la journée à cuisiner et moi, je suis allée me balader dans le parc. Je crois que la famille de Hân a beaucoup d’argent. Leur maison est magnifique. J’envisage de rester ici quelques semaines, de prendre une chambre dans un hôtel et découvrir les environs. Mais je n’ai pas beaucoup avancé dans la recherche de ma famille et je ne veux pas perdre de temps.

Le repas a été délicieux. Les plats locaux étaient tous simplement incroyables. Un des oncles de Hân m’a proposé de m’aider à retrouver ma famille, parce qu’il connaît du monde ou je ne sais quoi. Il faudrait juste que je lui donne le nom de l’orphelinat où je vivais quand j’étais bébé. Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée, évidemment et il faudrait que je demande à mes parents. Je n’ose pas tellement, évidemment. Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir leur en parler pour le moment, mais en même temps, il faut bien que je le fasse à un jour où l’autre. 

**29 Janvier**

Le pays est en pleine effervescence. La date du Têt approche. En Angleterre, la nouvelle année a déjà commencé, mais ici, ça ne marche pas pareil. Le Têt est la fête la plus importante de l’année ici, et je suis fière de pouvoir partager de telles valeurs avec ce peuple. Hân prépare son costume depuis des jours, et elle a même décidé de m’apprendre à confectionner le mien. Elle est très douée, et nous passons des heures le soir à broder des coutures dorées sur les cols et les manches. Nous aurons le même costume et rien ne pourrais me rendre plus heureuse. J’ai décidé de ne plus penser à ma famille jusqu’à la fin des festivités, histoire de profiter à fond. Hân m’a promis un festin incroyable qui durera trois jours. J’ai eu un pincement au coeur en pensant aux soirées passées avec Alice, Zoé, les jumeaux, Lily, Jude, et mon frère. Le Nouvel an, c’était notre soirée. Pendant que nos parents buvaient, dansaient et devenaient un peu plus dingue que d’habitude, nous, on avait quartier libre. Ce sont les meilleurs moments que j’ai pu passer avec ma famille, je veux dire, cette immense famille qu’on était devenus. 

**12 Février**

J’ai pris ma décision. Je vais appeler mes parents. Je vais leur dire que je veux connaître le nom de l’orphelinat, que j’en ai besoin, que c’est maintenant ou jamais. Je veux retrouver ma famille. J’en ai besoin. Je ne sais pas ce que je retrouverai, mais ce sera forcément génial. Forcément émouvant. Je veux dire, ce n’est pas la faute de mes grands parents biologiques s’ils n’ont jamais eu la chance de me rencontrer. Ma mère est morte, ils ont perdu leur fille, et je suis certaine qu’ils seront heureux de retrouver un morceau d’elle en moi. 

**12 Février - Soir**

C’est encore Luyên qui a décroché. A croire qu’il couve tous les téléphone de Stratford. J’ai l’impression qu’il est toujours là pour faire barrage entre moi et les autres. Comme s’il me jugeait en permanence de ma façon de mener ma vie. Est-ce que je juge la sienne, moi ? Il a voulu savoir pourquoi j’appelais, et on a manqué de s’engueuler. Mais j’ai été plus mature, comme d’habitude, et j’ai redirigé la conversation vers son histoire avec Shane. Je suis bien forcée de constater qu’il a l’air parfaitement heureux. C’est rare d’entendre Luyên perdre ses mots, encore plus face à moi. Quand il prononce son prénom, il a l’air… amoureux. Vraiment amoureux. C’est une sensation étrange, d’entendre son petit frère évoquer ce genre de choses. L’amour, c’est un truc d’adultes. 

Louis a pleuré. Pas au téléphone, parce que Harry l’a pris et qu’on a longuement discuté, lui et moi. Je suis certaine que pendant ce temps, Louis s’était caché quelque part pour pleurer, comme je l’ai toujours vu faire, comme à la mort de ma grand-mère, par exemple. C’était dur. J’ai bien compris dans le ton que prenait Harry que je faisais quelque chose qui les décevait profondément. Ils doivent avoir honte de moi. Ils doivent penser qu’ils ont raté quelque chose avec moi, quelque chose qu’ils ont réussi avec Luyên. Je n’arrive pas à dormir. Je suis assise sur mon lit, le morceau de papier où j’ai écrit l’adresse et le numéro de téléphone serré entre mes doigts. Je regrette que les choses se passent ainsi. J’aurais voulu qu’ils comprennent, mais ils n’ont jamais réalisé que je n’aurais peut-être pas voulu être arrachée à ma vie ici. Je veux dire, j’ai eu une vie en Angleterre dont je ne peux pas me plaindre, mais on s’est souvent moquée de mes origines, de mes yeux, du fait d’avoir deux pères, aussi… N’est-ce pas plus raisonnable que je vive parmi les miens ? 

**1er Avril**

Tout va bien. Tout va divinement bien. Enfin ! Depuis que je suis arrivée, j’ai souvent eu des moments de cafard, et je commençais à croire que j’avais vraiment un problème. Hân m’a pourtant si bien accueillie, sa famille, ses amis, et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher de me demander si je sentais chez moi. Maintenant, c’est différent. 

Ça s’est passé à la bibliothèque de l’université de Hân. J’y traîne souvent ces derniers temps, pour me documenter sur tout un tas de trucs concernant la vie dans les champs au Vietnam, puisqu’il semblerait que ma famille s’y trouve. J’ai fini par trouver la force d’appeler l’orphelinat, et ils ont accepté de me donner certaines info en échange d’une petite compensation. J’ai trouvé ça bizarre, et déplacé, mais je n’ai pas le choix. Alors je m’y suis rendue. J’ai pleuré, instantanément, quand j’ai vu l’état des lieux. J’ai du mal à croire que j’ai pu vivre ici pendant ma première année, et que j’y ai survécu. Je continue à me demander pourquoi ma famille vietnamienne n’a rien fait, mais c’est difficile de comprendre ces choses là. Bref, grâce à eux, je sais dans quelle région ils habitent. Et j’ai décidé de m’y rendre, enfin. Il faudra que je trouve un interprète parce qu’ils ne parleront sûrement pas anglais. Mais je crois que j’ai trouvé la personne parfaite pour ça. En fait, c’était mon point de départ en écrivant aujourd’hui. J’ai rencontré quelqu’un.

Ça s’est passé à la bibliothèque de l’université de Hân. Des mois après notre première rencontre impromptue, il était là. Devant moi. Andrew. Retrouver un visage connu, même juste un peu, qui ne soit pas d’ici m’a fait incroyablement plaisir. Il rangeait des livres dans les rayons quand j’ai croisé son regard et que son visage s’est littéralement illuminé. Il était content de me voir. Moi ! J’ai expliqué ce que je cherchais et il m’a aidé à traduire certains passages d’ouvrages écrits exclusivement en vietnamien. On y a passé des heures, jusqu’à la fermeture, en fait. Quelques heures pendant lesquelles j’ai complètement oublié pourquoi j’étais là. Il m’a raccompagnée chez Hân, mais clairement, on n’avait pas envie de se séparer, ni l’un ni l’autre. Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillée en pensant à lui. C’était super bizarre. Et le plus bizarre, c’est que quand je suis sortie de la maison, il était là, à m’attendre, comme si on avait pris cette habitude depuis des mois. C’était il y a un mois, et depuis, on se voit presque tous les jours. En fait, il s’est passé quelque chose qui ne m’était jamais arrivé avec aucun mec. J’ai un peu honte de le dire, mais c’est mon journal, personne d’autre ne le saura. Jusqu’à il y a deux semaines, j’étais encore vierge. Et puis… Andrew a été génial. C’était comme dans un rêve. 

**4 Avril**

Je n’arrive pas à y croire. J’ai l’impression d’être ici depuis dix ans, d’avoir raté quelque chose de si énorme que j’étais aveugle et stupide. Je pense de plus en plus comme ça, depuis quelque temps. A cause, ou grâce à Andrew. Victor et Liam divorcent. C’est improbable, inconcevable. Ils ont toujours été mes oncles cool et parfaits l’un pour l’autre. Enfin… Victor travaille énormément, c’est vrai. Et j’ai souvent entendu dire que Liam lui en voulait un peu pour ça. Mais ce n’est pas une raison pour divorcer, merde ! Je m’inquiète pour Alice, Lily et Jude. Elles vont en payer les conséquences. L’équilibre va être brisé, rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Je voudrais être là-bas, jouer mon rôle de grande soeur, d’aînée de la clique, celui que je n’ai pas joué depuis que j’ai décidé de venir ici. J’étais comme ça, avant. J’étais leur confidente. Je ne vivais pas des trucs incroyables, c’est eux qui me les faisaient vivre. Je lisais des histoires à Shane et Luyên à chaque fois qu’il venait dormir à la maison (merde, j’aurais dû m’en douter), je ramenais Alice et Zoe de soirée en secret quand elles avaient trop bu pour prendre le train de nuit ou qu’elles l’avaient raté, c’est moi qui offrait les cahiers de Lily où elle écrit je ne sais quoi, c’est moi, tout ça. C’est moi la première qui a été accueilli par cette famille géante, c’est moi qui ait donné la force à Zayn et Perrie de faire Zoe, c’est moi qui ait fini par convaincre Victor, et maintenant, ils se séparent. Ça n’a pas le moindre sens. Qui va quitter la maison ? Ou va-t-il aller ? Est-ce que nous allons continuer à voir Victor, ou est-ce qu’il faudra qu’on choisisse notre camp ? Et Noël, alors ? Est-ce que j’ai raté ma chance de passer un dernier Noël avec eux ? Est-ce qu’on se serait tous retrouvé si je n’étais pas partie ? Et si l’un d’entre eux déménage à l’autre bout du pays, du monde même, comment verra-t-on les filles ? Est-ce qu’elles vont devoir se passer d’un père la moitié du temps ? Ne le voir que les étés, comme Hân ? C’est débile. C’est complètement débile, ce n’est pas ça une famille. Ma famille me manque. Pas la vietnamienne. La vraie.

**12 Juin**

Andrew et moi avons enfin pris rendez-vous pour aller rencontrer ma famille. Ils vivent super au nord dans le pays et il va falloir au moins deux jours de voyage avec un arrêt dans un village hyper reculé. Ça devrait être marrant. Heureusement que j’ai Andrew, parce que faire ça toute seule, ça aurait été trop compliqué. Je ne crois pas que Hân serait venue avec moi. On se voit de moins en moins, même si on vit ensemble, et je crois qu’elle n’est pas trop d’accord avec cette idée d’aller chez eux sans prévenir. Visiblement, c’est très mal poli, ici. On ne peut pas se permettre de débarquer chez les gens comme ça, mais ils n’ont pas le téléphone, ce n’est quand même pas ma faute. Et puis, si je leur écrit, il faudra encore des mois avant qu’on puisse se mettre d’accord et je n’en peut plus d’attendre. Alors, c’est Andrew qui viendra avec moi, et lui, il me comprend. Je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui, mais c’est une autre histoire. C’est bien ma veine. Je viens au bout du monde pour rencontrer un Anglais qui me plaît. Luyên se foutrait de ma gueule à coup sûr. D’ailleurs, je n’ai pas reparlé ni à mon frère ni à Louis depuis que j’ai annoncé mon idée. Harry répond au téléphone, de temps en temps, mais je sens qu’il est en colère lui aussi. Tant pis. Tant pis pour eux. S’ils ne veulent pas comprendre, je ne vais pas les forcer.   
Du coup, c’est fait, c’est décidé, nous partons demain. Dans quelques jours, j’aurais enfin ma famille en face de moi.

**15 Juin**

Désastre absolu. Pas envie d’en parler.

**30 Juin**

J’ai déménagé de chez Hân. Quand je suis rentrée de mon excursion dans le Vietnam profond, complètement anéantie parce que j’avais découvert, elle n’a pas été cool DU TOUT. Elle m’a jugée, déjà, et j’ai trouvé ça hyper déplacé de sa part. Moi, je ne dis rien quand elle lave ses fringues une fois par mois et qu’elle se lave une fois par semaine. C’est sa vie, son problème. Mais elle, elle m’a presque rit au nez. Je savais ce qu’elle crevait d’envie de me dire, même si elle a tenu sa langue. Elle voulait me traiter d’occidentale égocentrique, me dire que j’aurais dû m’en douter, ne pas chercher à les retrouver, parce que eux, ils n’ont jamais montré l’envie de vouloir me rencontrer. Que je suis conne à dire que mes parents ne m’ont pas demandé mon avis en m’adoptant parce que je n’ai pas demandé l’avis de ces gens en débarquant dans leur vie. Et le pire, c’est qu’elle a raison. Et ça me met hors de moi. Je n’aurais jamais pu imaginer que les choses se passeraient ainsi, même dans mes pires cauchemars. Ça me paraissait tout simplement impossible. Du coup, on s’est disputé, j’ai rassemblé mes affaires et je suis partie chez Andrew. Je ne crois pas qu’il s’y attendait, je ne suis même pas sûre qu’il soit prêt à vivre avec moi, après tout c’est un pas énorme, mais je m’en fous, il ne va pas me laisser à la rue quand même. J’ai claqué toute ma thune dans cette excursion de merde, je vais devoir trouver un boulot si je veux un jour me payer un billet retour, et je ne parle toujours pas vietnamien. Mais quelle conne je fais !

J’ai une soeur. Une grande soeur. C’est pas dingue, ça ? Elle ne me ressemble pas du tout, je suppose qu’on n’avait pas le même père, vu que notre mère faisait visiblement dans le hors mariage. Elle a des grandes dents, beaucoup trop grandes pour sa bouche, des petits yeux qui brillent, comme des billes, et des cheveux fillasses. Il faut dire qu’elle passe sa vie dans les champs, alors elle n’a pas tellement le temps de se faire des masques capillaires. Mes grands parents m’ont à peine regardée. Andrew a bien essayé de faire la conversation, mais ils regardaient ailleurs, comme s’ils ne voulaient pas poser les yeux sur moi. En fait non, exactement parce qu’ils ne voulaient pas poser les yeux sur moi. Comme si j’étais sale. Comme si je n’aurais jamais dû être ici. Je suppose que c’est ce qu’ils se disent. Que leur fille a été une disgrâce suffisante, que ma soeur presque trentenaire et toujours pas mariée a enfoncé le clou, alors moi, celle qu’ils n’ont jamais voulu parce qu’ils n’avaient pas les moyens pour s’en occuper, soit disant, l’occidentale qui a deux pères, ils n’ont jamais voulu en savoir plus sur moi. Ils ont laissé les deux pédés anglais m’embarquer, ils ont empoché l’argent qui leur a servi à se chauffer pendant 5 ans, et c’était tout. Fini, Mai-Lan. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu’ils aient un jour su que c’était mon prénom. C’est pourtant celui que m’avait donné ma mère. Louis et Harry n’ont changé ni le mien ni celui de Luyên. J’aurais dû comprendre bien avant que j’étais une idiote. Que rien de tout ça n’avait de sens. Qu’ils étaient les seuls parents dont j’ai jamais eu besoin, qu’ils ont toujours tout fait pour moi et pour que je me sente bien. Ils ne m’ont même pas empêchée de retrouver ces gens alors qu’ils devaient bien se douter de ce qui allait se passer. Mais ils ne voulaient pas me l’interdire. Parce qu’ils ont toujours été comme ça. 

**15 Juillet**

Je rentre. C’est décidé, je rentre. Je pars avec l’adresse d’Andrew, son numéro, tout ce qui faut pour qu’on sache exactement ce que fait l’autre, même à l’autre bout du monde. Mais je ne peux plus rester. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais de ne pas être rentrée à temps.


	3. Shane

5h32. Insomnie. Insomnie toujours. La musique explose dans mes oreilles. Les ombres semblent bouger sur les murs. J’ai les yeux grand ouverts, les mâchoires serrées, une blonde entre les lèvres. Je bande. _“Oh that boy’s a slag, the best you’ve ever had.”_ J’y pense depuis minuit. Depuis que ce petit connard m’a envoyé le dernier texto de la journée, ou le premier, au choix. Lui, il est allé se coucher dans son petit boxer moulant, il a enroulé ses jambes autour de sa couette épaisse, il a glissé ses bras sous son oreiller et s’est endormi comme un bébé, comme le gamin qu’il est. Petit enfoiré. Et moi, je n’arrive pas à ne pas y penser. A ne pas penser à son torse, à sa mâchoire, à sa nuque, à ses cheveux qu’il attache en chignon quand je le baise. Mais ça, il s’en fout. Il n’y pense pas, lui. Il s’amuse en me faisant rêver et puis il m’oublie, jusqu’au lendemain, jusqu’à la fin de la semaine, et parfois plus. “Je vais me coucher. Pense pas trop à moi. Je t’aime.” Le problème, c’est que je sais que quand il m’écrit des trucs pareils, tout ce qu’il veut, c’est que ça me bouffe. Ça marche. Parfaitement. Je suis tout rongé là dedans. Je pourris de l’intérieur en pensant à tout ce que je pourrais lui faire s’il était avec moi, si j’étais avec lui dans ce lit une place, ce lit d’adolescent dont je rêve tous les soirs. Enfin, ceux où je dors. _“Flicking through a little book of sex tips. Remember when the boys were all electric?”_ Et puis, je pense aux autres nuits, à celles qu’il ne passe pas dans sa chambre mais dans celle de toutes ces blondes dont il raffole. Celles-là, il les consomme plus vite que ne se consument les miennes. Je les imagine nues étendues sur un lit des pétales style American Beauty. Rien de très réaliste, j’en ai conscience. Luyên n’est pas assez romantique pour penser à des fleurs, même pour elles. Elles sont plus périodiques que les Tampax de Lily. Périodiques, systématiques, pathétiques. A usage unique. J’ai bien essayé de lui faire entendre raison, mais c’est à croire que plus j’insiste plus je suis destiné à en souffrir. Personne ne sait qui est vraiment Luyên. C’est peut-être ça qu’il me fait payer, après tout. Il a toujours été si bon pour jouer des rôles que depuis le jour où il s’est mis nu face à moi, il a décidé que je devais être puni pour avoir découvert quelle personne il était. Dehors, le jour se lève et je soupire. J’ai envie de laisser un mot sur la table de la cuisine et de marcher jusqu’à chez lui. Débarquer par la fenêtre qu’il aura laissé ouverte, me glisser dans le lit juste en dessous, à ses côtés, embrasser son dos, l’embrasser juste derrière les oreilles parce que ça le fait frissonner. _“Started all the naughty nights with niceness. Landed in a very common crisis”_ Comment réagirait-il ? Me foutrait-il dehors ? M’embrasserait-il, ses bras passés autour de mon cou ? 6h05. Il va falloir que je me branle, sinon je vais perdre ma bite. Mais enfin, me branler en pensant à lui, ce ne sera jamais que la millième fois. Après, j’espère que j’arriverai à dormir.

***

William a débarqué dans ma chambre a 8H10 en me hurlant dans les oreilles. Maman a fait des pancakes. C’est assez exceptionnel pour que Will en fasse cas et tienne à ce que nous soyons tous autour de la table pour en profiter. J’aurais bien aimé l’envoyer bouler, mais c’est William. Et puis maman et papa nous ont expliqué qu’il faillait faire en sorte de le ménager. Plus que d’habitude. L’idée que Will puisse mourir un jour me semble inconcevable. Ce n’est qu’un gosse, les gosses ne meurent pas. C’est comme si Jaden et moi avions toujours été persuadé qu’il nous rejoindrait un jour ou l’autre, que son cerveau finirait par se débloquer et rattraper le temps perdu. Mais certains jours, c’est tout juste s’il arrive à parler, maintenant. En fait, il régresse. On essaie de s’en amuser avec J. Il y a des jours où il faut lui sortir des petits pots et le nourrir à la cuillère. On lui fait des grimaces et c’est comme si un nouveau bébé avait débarqué dans la smala. Alors le voir manger des pancakes, je dit oui. Des fois, je me dis que je suis content que mes parents soient comme ça, parce que s’ils n’étaient pas de tels bourrins mal léchés, on passerait nos journées à chialer. Surtout moi.

“Shane dépêche, Niall va tout manger là !  
\- Mais non, t’inquiète pas.  
\- T’es à poil.  
\- Oui, ça m’arrive.   
\- Pourquoi t’as pas de pyjama ?  
\- Parce que je suis pas un bébé, moi.  
\- Moi non plus. Avant t’étais un bébé, d’abord.  
\- Oui, bah toi aussi.  
\- Non.  
\- Allons bon. Ça explique tout.”

J’enfile un vieux survêt qui a sûrement appartenu à J avant. Je n’achète pas ce genre de choses. Je me traîne jusqu’à la cuisine et salue d’un geste du menton mes parents et mon frère qui, de toute évidence, est en train de se noyer dans son chocolat chaud. Quand je pense que ce gros bébé a perdu sa virginité… Il y a une semaine tout rond, il m’a rejoint dans la cours des grands. Et il a remis ça, le salaud. Alors que moi, je n’ai touché personne d’autre que moi-même depuis presque un mois. J’aurais peut-être dû faire comme lui. Attendre pendant des siècles et de trouver la bonne personne. Problème, je l’ai trouvée. Elle ne veut pas de moi, ça règle le problème. J’ai peur de ne plus jamais le voir, à la rentrée. D’avoir beaucoup trop de choses à faire et que le trio infernal que nous formons avec Lily devienne un souvenir, une anecdote. Même si j’aime Lily comme une soeur, c’est Luyên qui me manquera. En même temps je n’ai jamais eu envie de coucher avec Lily, tandis que Luyên, ça m’a pris assez tôt. Je devais avoir 12 ans et lui 10. Alors non, je ne l’ai pas formulé comme ça dans ma tête de gosse à lunettes, mais l’idée était là, déjà. Je ne suis pas le jumeau de Jaden pour rien. Lui, c’était Zoe. Moi, j’en avais après Luyên. J’étais tout le temps fourré chez Harry et Louis. Je goûtais là-bas après l’école, j’y faisais mes devoirs, j’y dînais au moins une fois par semaine et il m’arrivait même d’y dormir le week-end. Harry débarquait toujours vers 21h pour gonfler le matelas qui était devenu mon matelas et l’installer juste à côté de celui de Luyên. A peine avait-il refermé la porte derrière lui qu’elle se rouvrait déjà sur Mai-Lan qui débarquait avec ses bouquins et s’installait pour nous faire la lecture. C’est pendant ces heures-là que j’ai commencé à inventer des histoires dans ma tête, et ça ne m’a plus jamais quitté. D’ailleurs, la plupart du temps, Luyên en était le héros principal, toujours vachement fort, à jamais triomphant, ce qui lui plaisait beaucoup puisque même ça, je le partageais avec lui. C’était avant que je commence à bander en pensant à lui. Et avant qu’il comprenne quel pouvoir il avait sur moi. C’était l’âge de l’innocence, et c’est très loin tout ça, maintenant. 

“Shane !  
\- Hein ?  
\- Passe moi le sirop d’érable, gros nase.  
\- Jaden, tu parles autrement à ton frère, là.   
\- Mais on dirait un autiste, il est casse couilles.  
\- Ouais, l’est caskouye lui.”

Tout le monde se poile autour de la table, à part ma mère, bien sûr, qui n’a jamais perdu cette habitude de réprimander Will comme l’enfant de cinq ans qu’il sera éternellement. Papa manque de s’étouffer avec son café et répète qu’il ne cessera jamais de le faire marrer, ce gosse. Ce gosse, il a trente-six, et il a toujours l’air si jeune, avec ses traits fins et ses épaules basses, ses manières, sa voix aiguë, ses sourires malicieux qu’on a du mal à croire qu’on fêtera ses quarante ans dans pas si longtemps que ça. Je frappe tendrement son épaule et le morceau de pancake planté sur sa fourchette s’échoue dans la marre de sirop d’érable dans son assiette, éclaboussant son t-shirt. 

“Au fait Jaden, c’est toi qui a gardé les clés de la voiture hier ?   
\- Ah oui, pardon.  
\- C’est pas grave, c’est juste que je dois faire des courses alors… Tu veux m’accompagner pour conduire un peu ?   
\- Non, je dois voir Zoe aujourd’hui, c’est Perrie qui l’amène. Tiens, attends.”

Jaden fouille une seconde dans la poche de son pantalon et pose les clés sur la table. Ainsi qu’une capote. Elle gît là, tâche bleu électrique sur le bois massif, sans que personne ne la remarque à part moi, puis Jaden, puis - et là, c’est le drame - William. 

“C’est quoi ton bonbon je peux avoir ?”

Il a prononcé cette phrase la bouche pleine, d’une seule traite, presque en hurlant. Je dévisage Jaden, puis papa, puis maman, et reviens à Jaden. J’aimerais lui dire qu’il a été con, sur le coup, mais je partage sa souffrance et je n’ai aucune envie d’aggraver la situation. Ce serait trop bâtard.

“Jaden, c’est quoi ça ?”

Papa est devenu tout rouge. Style Irlandais courroucé. Son accent ressort instantanément et je laisse échapper un rire sonore qu’il ignore ostensiblement. Le silence retombe, plus personne ne bouge. Je surprends le regard de maman dont les yeux sont écarquillés de surprise.

“Pourquoi t’avais ça dans ta poche ?  
\- Euh…  
\- Tu comptais t’en servir cet après-midi, c’est ça ?   
\- Bah…  
\- Te fous pas de ma gueule, Jaden, hein !  
\- Mais j’ai rien dit !   
\- C’est pas ce que t’as dit mais ce que tu t’apprêtais à faire qui me dérange !   
\- Mais papa, arrête ! J’ai bientôt dix-huit ans, je peux quand même -  
\- Non tu peux pas non !”

Mon père a toujours été un peu excessif. Pour tout et n’importe quoi. Il paraît qu’il n’était pas comme ça avant nous, mais quand on est nés, il est devenu tellement hystérique sur tout ce qui nous concernait de près ou de loin que maman avait fini par le menacer de graves représailles s’il ne se calmait pas un peu. Bizarrement, je n’ai aucune difficulté à imaginer la scène. Ma mère est dangereuse, quand elle le veut. Jaden est aussi rouge que papa, maintenant. Will a décidé de ne plus intervenir de peur de se faire engueuler ou punir. Pour ma part, je m’amuse beaucoup. Lorsque mon père se met en colère, il faut savoir profiter à fond. 

“Ben de toute façon c’est trop tard.  
\- De quoi ?!  
\- C’EST TROP TARD !”

Oh oui, baston, baston ! Je jubile. Papa est un peu sous le choc, mais il n’a pas encore tourné de l’oeil. Je me demande pourquoi c’est si grave, pour lui. Je veux dire, il a bien dû baiser une fois dans sa vie, puisqu’on est là, nous. Et puis, à force de surprendre mes parents s’embrasser comme des dégueulasses dès qu’ils en ont l’occasion, je ne suis pas stupide au point d’imaginer qu’ils ont cessé toute activité sexuelle depuis notre naissance. 

“T’AS COUCHE AVEC ZOE ?!  
\- MAIS BIEN SÛR QU’ON A COUCHE ENSEMBLE !  
\- QUAND ?  
\- PLEIN DE FOIS !  
\- Katy tu pourrais m’aider là MERDE à la fin !  
\- Si j’interviens ce ne sera pas en ta faveur, alors je préfère encore te laisser te débrouiller.  
\- COMMENT CA ?  
\- Niall, il est temps que tu comprennes que tes fils seront bientôt majeurs, et que coucher n’est pas un crime.  
\- Et comment je vais expliquer ça à Zayn et Perrie moi ?!  
\- Mais tu n’as rien à leur expliquer. T’as déjà du mal à gérer la situation avec nos propres enfants, laisse les gérer la leur.”

La tension est palpable. Papa fusille maman du regard, mais elle en a tellement rien à foutre que s’en est risible. De toute ma vie, je n’ai jamais vu maman céder. Jamais. Si Luyên veut un jour de moi, je suis persuadé que je plierai à tous ses désirs comme mon père le fait avec ma mère. Ce sera assez pathétique, mais moins que maintenant. Pour retrouver une certaine contenance, papa reporte son attention sur Jaden et braque un doigt accusateur sur lui.

“Je te préviens, tu gardes ton slip cet après-midi. Pas de ça sous mon toit, t’as bien compris ?  
\- Mais ça va, laisse moi tranquille ! Inquiète toi plutôt pour Shane et Luyên, ça fait plus longtemps qu’il le font après tout !”

Gros con. Je suis à peine surpris, en fait, mais quand même. Sale enfoiré. Papa se tourne lentement vers moi, et je sens une troisième guerre mondiale se profiler à l’horizon. Le ciel s’assombrit et des éclairs passent dans les yeux de mon père. Mort par décapitation, je le vois déjà lever la hache. Shlack, exécution du pédé sur la place publique. Je te revaudrai ça, traître à ton sang. 

“QUOI ?!”

Le rugissement de l’ours en colère. Y a-t-il des ours en Irlande ? Bon, ben, je crois qu’il est temps que je lève les voiles.

***

_“Oh I’m a mess right now, inside out.”_ Il fait un soleil éclatant, à s’en faire mal aux yeux. Je marche au hasard dans les rues de Stradford. Je trouve ça super que mes parents aient décidé de rester vivre ici après notre naissance. Je trouve ça encore mieux que Harry et Louis nous aient rejoints à l’adoption de Luyên. Ce qui est moins super, c’est la torture de la torture de l’avoir à portée de main sans jamais pouvoir l’atteindre. Mon corps veut me guider contre ma volonté, mais je l’éloigne de force, et ce n’est pas une partie de plaisir. Non, pas cette rue, pas ce carrefour, pas ce rond point, non, pas cette maison, non, pas cette chambre, ce lit, ce garçon. Non. Dans un effort surhumain, je prends la direction opposée. Il y a un petit morceau de nous dans chaque parc, trottoir, mur, boutique, restau. J’essaie de fermer les yeux, de faire comme si, au risque de me casser la gueule sur le macadam. _“Should this be the last thing I see, I want you to know it’s enough for me, cause all what you are is all what I ever need.”_ Ça risque d’être compliqué. Et puis, il y a cette histoire de fac. Alors je sais, ce n’est que Londres, et je serai à la maison tous les week-ends. Mais est-ce que ce sera suffisant pour qu’il ne m’oublie pas complètement ? En fait, je devrais me faire soigner. Rester loin de lui jusqu’à ce que ça guérisse. Me sevrer, comme on le fait d’une drogue dure. 

J’ai comme des flashs, des images de son corps, de ses cambrures, et je brûle, je sens que je repars, encore un tour, et il semble que ce sera celui de trop mais jamais vraiment, puisque je continue à marcher, puisque j’ai encore le vague souvenir de qui je suis, et surtout, de qui il est. _“Place your head on my beating heart.”_ Je me suis caché comme un gamin qui aurait fait une bêtise. Je vais rester là jusqu’à ce que Jaden me trouve. Jaden me trouve toujours. Finalement, je me fous qu’il ait vendu la mèche. Je suis même content, en fait. Je veux que tout le monde le sache. Je veux qu’il n’ait plus le choix, qu’il ne puisse plus nier. Je veux qu’il veuille de moi, mais ça, ce n’est pas près d’arriver. J’aurais aimé qu’on me prévienne. Savoir, juste avant de naître, que je rencontrerais un garçon dans son genre. Du genre à briser les coeurs, à les piétiner, à les dévorer morceau par morceau. Du genre à m’aimer, mais à me préférer les filles. _“Darling hold me in your arms the way you did last night.”_

Je me suis endormi. La tête sur mes bras croisés, les pieds enfoncés dans la terre près de la rivière. J’ai pioncé une bonne heure, les mots d’Ed Sheeran dans les oreilles, terrassé par mon insomnie de cette nuit. J’avais reçu deux sms. C’est le deuxième qui m’a réveillé, je crois. “Shay, tu m’en veux pas j’espère, c’était pas méchant, c’était pour le faire chier lui, pas toi.” Je souris. Mon frère est con, mais aussi tellement gentil qu’il ne peut pas rester sans s’excuser plus de deux heures d’affilées. Le précédent message, c’est lui. Bien sûr. Qui d’autre ? “Tu peux venir ? J’ai besoin de te voir.”

Pour la cure, c’est mal barré.

Il est 1h passée quand j’arrive chez Luyên. On entend les cris depuis la rue. Je reconnais sa voix qui part dans les aigus quand il s’énerve, celle de Mai-Lan, et de Louis qui semble tenter de calmer tout le monde. En vain. Je frappe sans être certain que ce soit une bonne idée. C’est Harry qui ouvre, et on reste plantés là tous les deux pendant quelques secondes. Puis il s’écarte et ouvre la porte en grand.

“Entre, Shane. Tu réussiras peut-être à le calmer, toi.”

Je hoche la tête. Dans la cuisine, c’est l’hystérie. Mai-Lan a les yeux gonflés et Louis me lance un regard désespéré. Depuis que Luyên est né, ils n’ont jamais eu à faire face à la moindre révolte de sa part. Il a toujours été si proche de sa famille que le choc est un peu rude. Tout le problème est là, d’ailleurs. Luyên aime trop sa soeur pour accepter de la voir partir. 

“Luyên, viens, on sort un peu.”

Il me dévisage comme s’il ne me reconnaissait pas, puis, au bout d’une seconde ou deux, il semble revenir à lui. 

“Oui. D’accord.”

Si seulement le reste de notre histoire commune pouvait être aussi simple… Je l’emmène à la rivière. Il aime bien cet endroit. Lily, lui et moi, on y a passé notre enfance. Il y a des tas de grenouilles, de libellules, de vase. On a grandi ici, aussi. Il doit toujours y avoir les cadavres de nos bières cachées ous un tronc. Il s’assied dans la terre sans rien dire. Je l’imite, sors mon paquet de blondes et m’en allume une. Son regard plonge dans la rivière, sous la vase, avec les oeufs de grenouilles, au milieu des poissons. Jje grimace.

“Faudrait quand même que tu me parles.”

Il hausse les épaules, puis tend une main vers ma cigarette Je le laisse la prendre. Inspiration. Expiration.

“Je comprends pas qu’elle puisse nous faire un truc pareil.   
\- Elle vous faire pas un truc pareil. Elle part un an, pas pour la vie. Ca l’empêche pas de vous aimer.  
\- Mais on est sa famille, putain ! Elle est pas bien avec nous ? Elle crois qu’ils sont mieux là-bas ? Ben elle a tort ! C’est de la merde, le Vietnam !”

Discours rabâché, ressassé, asséné depuis maintenant plus d’un mois. Bon dieu, ce qu’il peut être têtu. Presque autant que moi.

“Bah c’est comme ça. C’est sa vie. Toi, tu veux pas y aller, c’est ton choix. Elle veut savoir comment c’est, elle a le droit.   
\- Ils ont pas voulu d’elle, pourquoi elle veut les rencontrer, maintenant ? Et mes parents ? Et Will ?   
\- Oh, arrête, Luyên ! Elle veut découvrir le pays, pas se trouver une nouvelle famille !”

Il se renfrogne, les sourcils froncés, la tête rentrée d ans les épaules. Je l’observe un moment, conscient qu’il aurait attendu autre chose de ma part. Il veut mon soutien aveugle, sans faille, la preuve que ce qu’il dit est parole d’évangile et que tout ceux qui ne sont pas d’accord avec lui sont des ignorants. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux plus le laisser me contrôler. J’ai besoin qu’il sache que je peux pas le suivre partout, sans réfléchir. 

“Et si elle s’y plaît trop et qu’elle décide de rester ?”

Mon coeur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Il y a des sanglots dans sa voix. 

“Si elle dé-décide qu’elle n-nous aime plus ?”

Cette fois, il pleure pour de bon. Instinctivement, je me rapproche de lui et il se blotti dans mes bras comme un animal blessé. Pourquoi faut-il que je l’aime à ce point ?

***

La lumière du soir tombe sur sa peau nue. J’écarte ses cheveux pour révéler sa nuque, la partie de son corps que j’ai toujours le plus aimé. J’embrasse ses épaules, et il se laisse aller contre moi, ses doigts noués aux miens. Il frissonne quand je glisse mes mains sur son ventre. Quand elles frôlent son entrejambe, il se retourne et m’embrasse, les yeux fermés. Doucement, il rassemble ses cheveux et les noue en un chignon. Je le serre un peu plus fort. Je sens son parfum, au creux de son cou. Il soupire quand je me redresse et touche son dos. Il se penche en avant. Dehors, le soleil a presque disparu. Quand j’entre en lui, il enfonce un peu plus son visage dans l’oreiller. Je sens ses muscles tendus sous mes doigts, la force incroyable de ses cuisses, sa respiration haletante dans son ventre, au plus profond de lui, à chacun de mes mouvements. Il se relève, s’agenouille sur le lit, colle son dos à mon torse. Des mèches oubliées tombent sur mes épaules, je prends son sexe entre mes doigts, verrouille son corps contre le mien. Il bouge pourtant, je ne peux pas l’en empêcher, il fait sa loi, intensifie le contact, et je plonge un peu plus profondément en lui. Ses déhanchements sont si intenses que j’en ai le souffle coupé. Son odeur est partout. Je l’aime un peu plus à chacune de ses invitations. _“All I want is the taste that your lips allow, My, my, my, my, oh give me love”_ Ses doigts s’enfoncent dans ma peau. Mon désir grandit, il prend tout l’espace, il me submerge, j’attrape ses hanches, ne lui laisse aucun moyen de s’échapper, et il gémit si fort que je crains qu’on nous entende, mais je m’en fous, et lui aussi. Je jouis au même instant que lui, et pendant l’espace de quelques secondes, nous sommes absolument seuls au monde.

 

_“Il faudrait inventer un nouveau langage pour parler de tes courbes. Des centaines, des milliers de mots pour la sensualité de ta cambrure, les contours de ton visage, la profondeur de tes yeux, la puissance de tes étreintes. Il faudrait une révolution, une fin du monde, de nouveaux espoirs, d’anciennes connaissances. Une mort et une renaissance, une apocalypse, une civilisation nouvelle, la destruction la plus totale, la plus explosive, la plus mortelle. Tu m’aides à respirer et tu m’étouffes à la fois. Plus je t’aime, plus je m’étrangle. Je sens la corde serrer mon cou et je vois poindre l’absolution, le nirvana, la précieuse souffrance, que je chéris au fond de chacun de tes regards. Tu m’assassines et je m’accroche à tout ce que tu es, tout ce qu’on a été, tout ce qu’on pourrait être encore. J’oublie qui je suis quand tu n’es pas avec moi. Une seule de tes respirations me ressuscite. Il n’y a que toi. Il n’y aura jamais personne d’autre que toi.”_


	4. Lily

_Extraits des Carnets de Lily_

**Secret 1 :** Shane est amoureux

Information supposée depuis quelque temps, enfin **confirmée** par Shane. Soirée au bord de la rivière, sans Luyên (faire attention à ce qu’il ne l’apprenne pas). Shane a pleuré. Beaucoup. Pense que Luyên ne voudra jamais de lui. Après estimations, d’accord à 76,4%. Refuse d’avouer à Luyên. Rapports intimes réguliers. Toujours chez H  & L. Sauf extérieur. Shane a confirmé l’utilisation de protections adéquates, pas d'inquiétudes de ce côté-là. 

**Conséquences possibles :**  
\- Luyên apprend qu’on s’est vu sans lui  > atomisation de nos deux personnes.  
\- Luyên apprend que Shane est amoureux > fin de leur amitié pour toujours et à jamais. (larmes et sang)  
\- Luyên apprend que Shane est amoureux > **début de leur histoire** (c’est beau et je suis témoin de mariage).  
\- Shane n’ose jamais tout avouer à Luyên  > Dépression suivi de suicide par pendaison. (à éviter grandement)  
\- N l’apprend, tue Shane dans son sommeil. (à éviter grandement) (penser à vérifier quelles armes peuvent être utilisées chez N & K)

** Solutions possibles :**  
\- Forcer Luyên à être homosexuel > L’enfermer dans une cave jusqu’à atteinte de l’objectif et/ou éliminer les blondes potentiellement baisables jusqu’à la dernière. (BONHEUR)  
\- Forcer à Shane à devenir hétérosexuel > Même procédé mais utilisation encouragée des électrochocs. (peu souhaitable - étant personnellement fervente défenderesse de la cause LGBTQ - et potentiellement salissant).  
\- Les laisser vivre leur vie et arrêter de m’occuper des affaires des autres en permanence - inconcevable + déjà essayé. 

****Secret 6 :** Volonté d’agrandissement familial d’oncle L **

Conversation interceptée lors de la soirée Bière et Foot mensuelle de la Smala. Comme toujours, K  & P & L dans la cuisine. Commérage intense. L a entraîné H dehors. Présence personnelle cachée par l’obscurité, dieu merci. Mission de surveillance de Shane & Luyên qui se roulaient des pelles dans le garage - bonne poire Lily. Dispute L & H aux première loges : L veut adopter un nouvel enfant, et H ne veut pas (du tout). **Grosse tension dans le couple.** Potentielle séparation ? Après estimations, 3% en faveur d’un éventuel divorce. Pas d’inquiétude de ce côté là. 

**Conséquences possibles** :  
\- Divorce d’oncles H & L > Luyên devient SDF et alcoolique, Mai Lan va vivre au Vietnam pour de bon et travaille dans une rizière, mais au vue de l’estimation de 3% > Très peu probable. - OUF  
\- H fini par craquer et Luyên a un(e) petit(e) frère/soeur qu’il déteste > Le tue dans son sommeil et va en prison. Shane dépression et suicide par pendaison. (toujours à éviter grandement)  
\- H ne cède jamais, L décide de changer sa vie et entre dans un cirque. A étudier, souplesse toujours étonnante pour son âge - potentielles entrées gratuites au cirque du coin. 

**Solutions possibles :**  
\- Création d’une poupée voodoo à l'effigie de H pour le forcer à accepter. Problème potentiel : Luyên en prison (cf **conséquences possibles** )  
\- Suggérer de manière régulière à Mai Lan de faire un enfant afin de combler les envies de L. Problème potentiel : **Mai Lan est vierge** (AH-AH-AH) (cf **Secret 3** ) 

**Secret 12 :** Sabordage d'extension familiale de K 

Conversation surprise entre Z et N pendant les courses pour l’anniversaire de P. K a dû mettre fin volontairement à une grossesse imprévue. N vit très mal la situation, d’où l’intervention de Z qui - pour raisons connues - s’y connaît en sabordage d’extensions familiales. 

**Conséquences possibles :**  
\- N entre dans une période de dépression, Shane le suit  > Double suicide par pendaison (à éviter toujours aussi grandement) 

\- Jaden et Zoe font un enfant accident qui sauve tout le monde de la déprime. Problème potentiel : Ils ratent leurs vies. Autre problème : Ils n’ont jamais fait l’amour (AH-AH-AH)

**Secret-Problème impossible à régler. Mal déjà fait.**

**Secret 12bis :** Catastrophe surnaturelle 

K a dû procéder au sabordage d’extension familiale pour cause de catastrophe surnaturelle. William est **malade**. Régression progressive de ses capacités intellectuelles et physiques. 

**Conséquences possibles :**  
\- **Mort de William.** Suicide total de la Smala (à éviter, mais je ne suis pas Dieu) 

**Solutions possibles :**  
\- Devenir dans les six prochains mois un médecin miracle et/ou Dieu pour sauver Will. Je me met tout de suite au travail. 

**Secret 25 :** Les tendances Saphiques d’Alice 

Lors de la soirée *** (cf **Secret 17** ) chez Dylan, Alice et Zoe ont trop bu et Mai Lan est venue les chercher en voiture. SOIT. CEPENDANT, une nouvelle information vient d’être mise en lumière lors d’une **soirée soeurs**. Alice a embrassé Zoe. **ALICE A EMBRASSE ZOE.**

**Conséquences possibles :**  
\- Pour Zoe  > Aucune. Elle s’en fout comme de sa première culotte. \- Jaden tue ma soeur. Problème potentiel : Je n’ai plus de Soeur A. \- Alice et Zoe ne sont plus amies. Problème potentiel cf Shane est amoureux, **Secret 1**. (Dépression et suicide). (Encore à éviter grandement).  
_Constat : Les enfants issus de la Smala ont une forte tendance à l’homosexualité - faut-il blâmer L & H & Papa V & Papa L ? - ainsi qu’à la presque consanguinité. **Note pour moi-même :** ESSAYER DE TROUVER D’AUTRES AMIS._

**Solutions possibles :**  
\- **Aucune** , si ce n’est de rendre ma Soeur A hétérosexuelle, mais je m’y refuse pour les raisons déjà évoquées pour le **Secret 1**. 

**Secret 27 :** Cupidon s’est planté de direction. 

**MISE A JOUR du Secret 25**. Alice n’avait pas seulement trop bu > **Elle est amoureuse de Zoe** (Information obtenue en conséquence d’une SECONDE soirée soeurs en urgence). 

**Conséquences possibles :**  
\- Alice déprime car Zoe ne voudra jamais d’elle et devient une vieille à chats. (peu souhaité) 

**Solutions possibles :**  
\- Alice oublie Zoe dans les bras d’une de mes amies. Penser à lui présenter Margareth (fortes suspicions de lesbiannitude de ma part). C’est une fille super qui aime les sushi, les films de Tarantino et les vacances à la mer. 

**Secret 36 : DANGER D’IMPLOSION DU COUPLE DE PATERNELS**

Information obtenue par la technique très connue du j’écoute aux portes quand Papas se disputent. Avantages de cette technique : tout savoir sur les histoires de la famille et Smala. Inconvénients de cette technique : douleurs intenses dans les jambes et le coxis à rester assise dans l’armoire de l’entrée. **ALERTE DE NIVEAU 109/109**. Papa L est persuadé que Papa V le trompe. Papa V toujours plus absent à cause du travail  > Papa L soupçonne une relation adultère à cacher. Doutes ciblés sur la personne de Danny, assistant de papa qui a 12 ans et demi et une absence de pilosité effrayante. Papa V maintient ses positions d’homme fidèle. Après estimations et enquête, encline à le croire à 99%. Impossibilité de trouver le moindre indice ici ou dans son bureau (penser à remettre la clé à son trousseau) ou même dans ses iPhone/iPad/Ordinateurs perso et privé. Seul texto de Danny qui empêche les 100% de certitude : _“J’ai oublié ma veste au cabinet, peux-tu me la rapporter demain soir ?”_ **_(Update : Information creusée, RAS définitif. Cependant toujours 99% car rien n’est jamais sûr.)_**

**Conséquences possibles :**  
\- Implosion du couple de paternels et fin de ma vie normale. Soeur A et soeur J se tuent. J’entre dans un couvent car je ne croirais plus jamais en l’Amour. Possibilité de suicide sur le long terme. (Jamais été en bons termes avec Dieu et/ou Jésus.) \- Papa L tue Danny et se retrouve en prison. Soeur A, soeur J et moi condamnées à le visiter au parloir. Il devient un chef de gang mexicain d’homosexuels et se tatoue le visage d’une petite larme ridicule. \- Papa V et Danny décident de vivre leur idylle - toujours à 1% envisageable - et je me retrouve avec un beau père qui a trois ans de moins que moi. **BIZARRE.** Papa L entre dans l’armée et part en Irak. Problème potentiel : Suicide sur le long-terme à cause du Don’t Ask Don’t Tell et/ou du fait que Papa L soit pacifiste. 

**Solutions possibles :**  
\- Prendre des photos de Danny et son petit ami qui semblent filer le parfait amour et les disposer partout dans la maison - attention aux empreintes digitales. \- Offrir aux paternels une soirée en amoureux pour qu’ils retrouvent leurs années perdues et réalisent à quel point ils ne peuvent pas vivre l’un sans l’autre. (Besoin de l’aide  & complicité de soeur J et soeur A). 

**SECRET-PROBLÈME A RÉGLER AU PLUS VITE COMME L’EXIGE LE CODE 109/109.**

**Secret 38 :** Pression parentale sur Roméo  & Juliette 

Information obtenue lors du rendez-vous mensuel Bière et foot. Point d’observation : Haut de l’escalier chez L & H. (Note : Meilleure maison pour l’espionnage au sein de toute la Smala.) K & N ne sont pas du tout contents du choix de Jaden pour l’université. Il part suivre Zoe en fac de Journalisme alors qu’il pourrait être ingénieur les doigts dans le nez. **Soucis principal : le salaire futur.** Soucis secondaire : Jaden ne vit qu’à travers Zoe et c’est pas super sain. Soucis tertiaire : Jaden n’a jamais voulu être ingénieur - journaliste non plus, d’ailleurs. 

**Conséquences possibles :**  
\- K  & N en parlent à Jaden qui se braque et continue sur sa lancée avant de partir de la maison pour vivre d’amour et d’eau fraîche avec Zoe sur le campus. Les réunions de famille deviennent terriblement gênantes pour tout le monde. \- K & N n’en parlent PAS à Jaden et il continue sur sa lancée, devient journaliste et se rend compte qu’il a raté sa vie. Se suicide par balle dans le cerveau - plus son genre. \- K & N n’en parlent PAS à Jaden et il continue sur sa lancée, devient journaliste de succès et renom. K & N se mordent les doigts toute leur vie restante. \- K & N en parlent à Shane qui en parle à Jaden qui décide que son frère n’a pas de conseils à lui donner au vue de sa propre vie amoureuse. Les jumeaux se brouillent pour toujours. Tristesse infinie. (Potentiels suicides des deux côtés sur le long terme) \- K & N en parlent à Shane qui en parle à Jaden qui décide d’écouter son frère et arrête tout. Zoe se sent trahie et le quitte. Jaden finit par se suicider par balle dans le cerveau. (Possibilité de suicide également pour Zoe = hécatombe dans la Smala) \- K & N en parlent à Shane qui en parle à Jaden qui décide d’écouter son frère et arrête tout. Zoe se sent trahie et renonce aux hommes, Alice en profite et toutes deux vivent le parfait amour (cf **Secret 27** ). Coup dur pour Z qui envisage le suicide. 

**Solutions possibles :**  
\- Que tout le monde laisse Jaden tranquille parce qu’il sait très bien se débrouiller tout seul - l’a prouvé à de nombreuses reprises - et que quand on essaie de s’en mêler, les **conséquences possibles** sont tellement nombreuses et effrayantes qu’il vaut mieux le LAISSER TRANQUILLE. 

_**Note pour moi-même :** NE PLUS JAMAIS ESSAYER D’INTERVENIR DANS LES HISTOIRES DE JADEN, LES CONSÉQUENCES POURRAIENT ÊTRE TERRIBLES COMME DÉMONTRÉ CI-DESSUS DANS LE CAS D’UN SECRET VRAIMENT PAS CENSÉ FOUTRE AUTANT LE BORDEL. _

**Secret 42 :** Dans le plus simple appareil 

Information obtenue de mes yeux vus (phrase à potentiellement retravailler). Zoe et Jaden sont en train d’envisager l’acte sexuel premier de manière évidente. Résultat des courses ils se sont retrouvés à poil dans la piscine de la maison. **A POIL.** Envisage de doubler en cachette les doses de chlore pour la prochaine semaine. 

**Conséquences possibles :**  
\- Aucune, si ce n’est que William aurait pu les voir et être traumatisé à vie. 

**Solutions possibles :**  
\- Doubler les doses de chlore pour la prochaine semaine. Problème éventuel : nous mourrons tous d’une maladie de peau incurable. 

**Secret impossible à régler. Mal déjà fait.**

**Secret 43 :** This is it 

La suite logique du **Secret 42** est arrivée. Information obtenue après une fouille (relativement répugnante) de la Chambre Bleue. **ZOE ET JADEN ONT FAIT L’AMOUR.**

**Conséquences possibles :**  
\- Zoe tombe enceinte. (Après étude complète de la Chambre Bleue et fouille relativement répugnante, probabilité à 1%. NE PAS POSER DE QUESTIONS SUPPLÉMENTAIRES.) Potentiel traumatisme de ma propre personne : 99.9% \- Jaden réalise qu’il est homosexuel comme son frère et se met en couple avec Luyên. Shane se suicide. - pendaison, évidemment. \- Zoe réalise qu’elle est homosexuelle, se marie avec Alice et vit heureuse pour toujours. Jaden se suicide - par balle, évidemment. \- Tout le monde est très content et très amoureux pour toujours. 

**Solutions possibles :**  
_Ce secret n’étant pas un Secret-Problème, il n’y a rien à solutionner._

**Secret 53 :** Atomisation 

Shane a pour projet de brûler tous ses écrits en rapport avec Luyên pour “passer à autre chose en allant à la Fac”. La situation du **Secret 1** n’a aucunement évolué avec les années. Le problème entre en phase **109/109 A RÉGLER AU PLUS VITE.**

**Conséquences possibles :** \- Fin inévitable de l’amitié Shane/Luyên et du Trio Infernal que nous représentons. Fin de tout mon monde. 

**Solutions possibles :** \- cf **Secret 1** > Forcer Luyên à tomber amoureux de Shane. RAPIDEMENT. 

**Secret 55 :** Résolution du Problème Initial 

****ALERTE.** 107/109**. Luyên m’a demandé de le rejoindre prêt de la rivière pour m’avouer qu’il entretenait une relation charnelle régulière avec Shane et qu’il était tombé **AMOUREUX DE LUI.** Évidemment, Shane n’en a pas la moindre idée. IL EST TEMPS DE METTRE MES TALENTS A L’OEUVRE. Problème  > Luyên m’a fait jurer de garder le silence sous peine de lourdes représailles. Par ailleurs, je quitte la ville demain soir. Vacances en famille obligée durant lesquelles il me faudra veiller sur le **Secret 36** et ses possibles conséquences toujours actives. Complètement dépassée par les événements. Effrayée à l’idée que Shane puisse faire quelque chose qu’il regrettera toute sa vie. 

**Conséquences possibles :** \- Luyên ne prévient pas Shane à temps de ses sentiments, implosion du Trio Infernal. Fin de ma vie. \- Shane meurt de bonheur. Luyên est dévasté et se tue. Fin de ma vie. \- Shane et Luyên s’aiment pour toujours et me délaissent. Fin de ma vie. _Note pour moi même : Cette histoire ne se terminera pas bien pour toi, Lily._

**Solutions possibles :**  
\- Aucune envie d’y réfléchir.

**UPDATE :** Le problème s’est réglé seul au retour des vacances. Shane et Luyên s’aiment et le soleil brille partout, c’est insupportable. Pour l’instant, nous passons encore du temps ensemble, mais je sais que ce temps-là est compté. **Réflexion continue sur comment survivre sans eux.**

**Secret 62 :** Vert de (g)riz 

Information obtenue au cours d’un dîné en Famille Agrandie. Mai Lan est partie pour le Vietnam depuis plusieurs mois et s’est mis en tête de retrouver sa famille biologique. H  & L ne veulent pas l’en empêcher car éducation blablabla. Problème > Mai Lan a été abandonnée par ses grands parents biologiques qui ne souhaitaient pas la prendre avec eux car déjà occupés avec sa grande soeur ( **!!!!** ). 

**Conséquences possibles :** \- Mai Lan a le cœur brisé par cette découverte. Elle se tue. Tout le monde est très malheureux, surtout Luyên. \- Mai Lan s’en fiche et décide de les aimer quand même. Elle reste avec eux pour travailler dans la rizière - de diamants !!! - et ne revient jamais. Tout le monde est très malheureux. Surtout Luyên. 

**Solutions possibles :** \- Prendre le premier avion pour le Vietnam et retrouver Mai Lan avant qu’elle ne se rende dans sa famille biologique. Prétexter une urgence quelconque à Londres pour qu’elle revienne pour toujours. \- Contacter la CIA pour qu’ils créent de toutes pièces une nouvelle famille à Mai Lan avec une histoire par trop déprimante donc elle ne se tue pas mais pas trop cool non plus donc elle revient un jour ou l’autre. 

**Secret 68 :** Menu larcin conjugal

Z a enregistré un match de foot sur la vidéo de mariage de Z  & P. Information obtenue lors d’une visite impromptue de Z au lendemain de la fameuse soirée Bière et foot au cours de laquelle il était absent, ce qui justifiait qu’il ait enregistré le match (mais n’excuse pas qu’il l’ai fait sur cette cassette spécifiquement). Panique générale côté Z, qui craint de graves représailles de P qui, comme on le sait, a une certaine tendance à l’hystérie. 

**Conséquences possibles :** \- P l’apprend se laisse porter par sa colère hystérique, tue Z. Nous assistons tous à l’enterrement et regrettons de ne pas pouvoir visionner la vidéo de leur mariage en hommage à leur amour. A la place, nous regardons Beckham dribbler superbement - unique consolation : ses muscles et son petit short moulant réconforteront la population gay et féminine hétéro de l’assemblée. \- P l’apprend, demande le divorce, Z se suicide en sautant sous un train. Même scénario à l’enterrement. \- P l’apprend et décide de s’en foutre parce qu’elle trouve Beckham terriblement sexy. Z le prend très mal, demande le divorce et ainsi de suite jusqu’à l’enterrement d’un des deux protagonistes. 

**Solutions possibles :** \- Subtiliser la cassette du méfait et la brûler. Pas de preuve, pas de crime. \- Subtiliser la cassette du méfait et enregistrer par dessus une version suédée du mariage avec Luyên dans le rôle de la mariée et Shane dans le rôle du marié. \- Subtiliser la cassette du méfait et utiliser un logiciel d’animation 3D pour reproduire le mariage en cartoon style Pixar (technique généralement indétectable). 

_**UPDATE :** Solution idéale trouvée  > subtiliser la cassette du méfait et recopier la version du mariage de Z & P que Papa L garde dans le tiroir de son bureau en DVD. _

**Secret Qui N’en Est Pas Un : FIN TOTALE ET ABSOLUE DU MONDE SELON LILY**

Papa L  & Papa V divorcent. Information obtenue au cours d’une réunion de famille tout ce qu’il a de plus banale, ridicule et triste à mourir. Papa pleurait. Papa V les mâchoires serrées. Soeur A pleurait. Soeur J les mâchoires serrées. Ce n’est pas à cause de nous. Ce n’est pas à cause de Danny. Ce n’est à cause de rien ni personne d’autre que la Vie (et je lui en veut terriblement.) Ils ne s’aiment plus mais nous aimeront toujours. Papa V a quitté la maison ce soir. Ses valises attendaient dans l’entrée. On n’aura pas besoin de choisir entre l’un et l’autre parce qu’ils sont d’accord sur une garde partagée. Ils sont d’ailleurs d’accord sur tout, sauf sur leur histoire ensemble. Nous sommes comme des bébés chiens qu’on passe de bras aux autres. Shane et Luyên sont injoignables. Évidemment. Soeur J est entre son lit et le mur. Soeur A repeint les murs de sa chambre en noir charbon. Lily envisage de brûler la totalité des Carnets avant de sauter par la fenêtre. _Urgent : Contacter un couvent au plus vite, car information officielle : l’AMOUR n’existe pas._

**Conséquences certaines :** La Fin Du Monde 

**Solutions possibles :** Aucune. 

**Secret 75 :** Une bouteille à la mer 

Soeur J s’en va. Je l’ai vue mettre trois culottes, deux t-shirts et son argent de poche - £69, elle n’a jamais su faire d’économies - dans son sac L’étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack. Entre la maison de Papa V et la maison de Papa L, elle a choisi : Pas de maison du tout. N’ai pas essayé de la retenir. Soeur A, seule personne capable de faire quelque chose, n’est pas là. Elle repeint la rivière. Soeur J part à Manchester, parce qu’elle croit qu’elle pourra trouver du travail là-bas. A quatorze ans. N’ai rien dit. 

**Conséquences possibles** :  
\- Soeur J meurt de froid et de faim, seule, à Manchester ou sur la route. 

**Solutions possibles :**  
\- Donner ce Dernier Carnet à Papa L, et attendre qu’il règle enfin les choses à ma place, parce que je ne suis qu’une gamine de quinze ans qui ne peut pas affronter les problèmes de tout le monde. Parce que j’ai peur. 

_Update : Quand j’ai entendu la porte de Soeur J se fermer cette nuit et que je savais qu’elle ne reviendrait plus jamais de son plein gré, j’ai eu si mal au coeur que j’ai pleuré sans m’arrêter jusqu’au matin._

_“Papa, de deux choses l’unes : je suis désolée de n’avoir jamais parlé de tout ça à qui que ce soit. Ensuite, fais quelque chose. Merci. Si tu veux me parler, je serais dans ma chambre. L.”_

Liam reposa le Carnet sur le bar de la cuisine, les mains tremblantes. La première chose qu’il fit fut d’appeler Victor. La deuxième, de monter dans la chambre de sa fille et de la serrer contre lui jusqu’à l’arrivée de Victor et de la police.


	5. Luyên

S’il avait su s’arrêter à temps… Mais il a fallu qu’il aille aussi loin. Et maintenant ? Maintenant… Maintenant, je ne sais plus penser à l’endroit. Mon corps est en manque, dès le réveil, la nausée m’étreint, je vois double, dans mon lit d’adolescent. C’est comme s’il avait emporté quelque chose avec lui la dernière fois qu’il m’a quitté. Je sais qu’il se frotte les mains en attendant mon appel. Cette fois, c’est pire que les autres fois. Il a collé ce morceau de papier froissé sous mon oreiller. Je l’y ai remis, pour le relire chaque soir, et le garder dans mon poing fermé quand je m’endors. Cette fois, il a creusé un trou quelque part pour pouvoir enfin s’y faire une place, et que je n’y puisse plus rien, et que je sois obligé de lui dire à quel point je l’aime, à quel point je souffre sans lui, à quel point je ne veux plus jamais qu’il s’en aille. Shane devrait véritablement devenir écrivain. Voilà la force de ses mots.

***

La maison est plongée dans l’obscurité. Seule sa fenêtre est éclairée. Je viens rarement chez lui, mais j’estime qu’après un silence de dix jours, il y a de quoi faire le déplacement. Et puis, je sais que personne ne sera là pour me poser de question. Personne pour se dire que “dis donc, le petit Luyên est toujours fourré ici, qu’est ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ?” Parce que je me souviens très bien les avoir entendu dire ces trucs là, et je déteste ça. Je me suis toujours senti con face à cette famille, alors qu’elle est un peu la mienne, aussi. Je ne sais pas, peut-être est-ce le fait de les voir si proches, quand je ne peux pas supporter ma propre soeur. Je frappe à la porte un peu stupidement, avant d’entrer sans attendre sa réponse. Il est assis sur son lit, face au mur. Haut niveau de dépression, donc. Il faudrait que je dise quelque chose, que je me racle la gorge, au moins, mais je reste planté là à le regarder comme si c’était un étranger, que je m’étais trompé de chambre, ou en tout cas je l’espère, parce que je n’ai jamais imaginé Shane dans sa chambre autrement qu’en train d’écrire. Mais il n’écrit pas. Il ne bouge pas d’un millimètre. Je monte sur le lit, avance doucement jusqu’à lui. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Ce n’est que lorsque je glisse mes mains sur son ventre qu’il semble s’éveiller. Tout son corps s’ouvre, ses épaules se redressent, sa nuque s’étend. Je le serre contre moi, contre mon torse, et une peur atroce me déchire la poitrine. C’est comme si je réalisais enfin toute la souffrance qu’il endure lorsque je ne suis pas avec lui. J’embrasse son cou, respire son odeur pour tenter de calmer les battements de mon coeur. Doucement, il soulève son t-shirt, puis se retourne, les yeux baissés. Il me déshabille sans même me regarder. Il enlève son jean, son boxer, puis le mien. Tout est trop lent, trop triste. Ça ne ressemble en rien aux autres fois, passionnées, étourdies, puissantes. On dirait une rupture, et j’ai envie de pleurer. Il est toujours assis, face à moi. Il soulève mon corps comme si je n’étais pas plus lourd qu’une plume, et je le chevauche enfin, je le laisser entrer en moi, je ne résiste pas parce que j’en ai envie, mais en a-t-il envie, lui ? Il tient mes hanches entre ses mains devenues immenses. Mes cheveux détachés tombent sur ses épaules. Je voudrais qu’il me regarde. Qu’il m’embrasse. Qu’il sourit comme il le fait souvent quand il me fait l’amour. Je retiens mes gémissements, de peur de briser ce silence qui m’est insupportable. Comme pour me punir. J’aimerais qu’il comprenne, qu’il lise mon corps, mes gestes, mes souffles. Je crie à l’intérieur, je veux juste qu’il m’entende. Je t’aime, Shane, je t’aime enfin, alors pourquoi n’es-tu plus capable de l’entendre ? Il est devenu sourd. Son corps est devenu sourd. Ses yeux sont aveugles, ses mains aphones, sa peau muette. Je n’arrive plus à l’atteindre. Je n’y arrive plus. Nous faisons l’amour en silence comme un vieux couple gêné de ne plus se connaître. Il me serre si fort que j’en ai mal. Il ne jouit pas. Moi non plus. Quand je m’écarte, c’est comme si la Terre s’était ouverte en deux. Je le regarde, depuis l’autre rive. Il n’y a entre nous qu’un morceau de papier, ces phrases, _“Une seule de tes respirations me ressuscite. Il n’y a que toi. Il n’y aura jamais personne d’autre que toi.”_ , celles qu’il a lui même écrites, qu’il n’a plus le droit de retirer, qui forment un pont rongé par les remords, la peur et les déceptions. Il faut que je revienne. Il faut que je le traverse. Je dois lui parler de ce morceau de papier. Je dois lui dire que je ne partirai plus. Ce n’est pas trop tard, pas vrai ?

“Shane…  
\- C’est bon, j’ai compris.  
\- … Quoi ?  
\- J’ai compris pourquoi tu fais ça. Tu as besoin de te sentir aimer. C’est génial, Luyên, avec moi, tu as trouvé le pigeon parfait.  
\- Quoi ? Arrête, c’est pas du tout -  
\- Laisse tomber.  
\- Shane…  
\- Laisse tomber, d’accord ? J’en ai marre, tu comprends ? Je peux plus, là, j’y arrive plus ! J’ai besoin de… de… tu dois me libérer, Luyên ! Tu dois arrêter ça, arrêter de me revenir en permanence ! Parce que chaque fois que tu pars, tu prends tout. Tout, tu m’entends ?! Je n’écris plus ! Je dors à peine ! Laisse-moi tranquille, maintenant ! Arrête d’être… mon obsession, mon… mon espoir ! Arrête d’être la seule chose que j’aime, parce que ça me ronge, là, au fond, et je vais en crever !”

La peur. Elle est là de nouveau. Plus forte, plus violence. Je le regarde se lever, nu, superbe, plus vivant que jamais, au bord du gouffre. Je le vois s’habiller alors qu’il hurle. Je le vois ouvrir tous ses tiroirs, son armoire, ses pochettes, cahiers, carnets, foutre tout en l’air, je le vois devenir un anti-héros, je le vois devenir la victime, dans ses veines coule de l’encre et ça déborde de partout, ça sort de ses yeux, de sa bouche, il dégouline, il se liquéfie, il s’évanouit. Tout ce que je veux, c’est être sa feuille, la plus vierge, la plus pure. Je veux qu’il me transforme pour redevienne enfin lui. Tout va trop vite. En une seconde seulement, il a quitté la pièce, les bras chargés de carnets. Je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver, maintenant. Je ne sais rien.

***

Je suis doué pour emmerder le monde. Je suis doué pour ignorer les autres. Je bois très bien pour mon âge. Je cours vite, si vite qu’on croirait que j’ai passé ma vie à fuir quelque chose ou quelqu’un. Je mange comme deux. Je suis un incroyable casse couille. Je suis plutôt beau, un corps pas dégueulasse, des yeux noirs qui brillent dans la nuit. J’aime les cheveux. J’ai un tel équilibre que je ne tombe jamais. Je joue incroyablement bien du violon, ce que Mai-Lan n’a jamais été capable de faire. Je sais carrément me débrouiller sur un ordinateur. Je suis bon élève. Je suis populaire. J’ai des amis. Plein. J’ai des copines. Plein. Par contre, je ne sais pas aimer. Je ne sais pas à quel moment je dois prendre les choses à la légère, et quand je dois être sérieux. Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux. Ce n’est pas tellement que je ne veux pas, pas tellement que je n’ai jamais rencontré personne susceptible de me plaire. C’est seulement quelque chose d’impossible. Mon corps, mon coeur, ce qui revient au même, ont décidé que ce ne serait pas pour moi, ces trucs là. J’ai eu un tas de copines, je n’ai pas couché avec un tiers d’entre elles, et c’est tant mieux, parce qu’elles en auraient été blessées, inévitablement. Faire l’amour n’est pour moi qu’une expression absurde. Je pourrais tout aussi bien dire “faire des crêpes”, ou “faire le mort”. Ca, c’est moi. Et puis, il y a Shane.

Disons que Shane, c’est une autre histoire. Shane n’a pas besoin de se demander ce qu’il aime chez lui. Il a son frère juste en face de lui, tout le temps. Shane aime son frère. Shane aime tout le monde, et tout le monde l’aime. Il faudrait écrire un roman sur Shane. Il faudrait que Shane écrive un roman sur sa propre personne. Je pourrais essayer, je l’ai déjà fait, d’ailleurs, mais ça n’aurait rien à voir. Shane croit courir après un rêve. Son rêve, c’est moi, en fait. Un rêve qu’il caresse du bout des doigts depuis six ans. Six ans, c’est pas dingue, ça ? Je veux dire, il y a des gamins qui veulent devenir astronautes, pilotes de course, chirurgiens, cow-boys, explorateurs, tout un tas de trucs impossible mais ils y croient, ils ont le droit, c’est ça le principe d’un rêve de gosse, non ? Que ça n’arrive jamais, mais qu’on lâche pas l’affaire, qu’on leur raconte des histoires à propos de ça, qu’on leur ponde des dessins animés, Lucky Luke, des films, Indiana Jones, des chansons, Space Oddity, des livres, Davy Crockett, et toutes ces conneries. Shane, lui, il a décidé un jour que la chose qu’il ne pourrait jamais atteindre, ce serait moi. Alors maintenant, est-ce que je peux vraiment niquer ses rêves en disant oui comme ça ? Non. Ce serait pas juste. Depuis six ans, je suis le père rabat-joie, le connard de prof, les potes qui se foutent de sa gueule, la mère castratrice, tout ça à moi tout seul. Non, ça ne serait pas juste pour lui et certainement pas pour moi. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’a pas pu être comme son frère ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n’ai pas pu être comme Zoe ? Elle s’en fout elle, de ne laisser aucun objectif à Jaden. Ça n’a pas l’air de l’empêcher de dormir, cette pimbêche. Moi je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire face à tant d’amour inconditionnel. Je n’ai jamais demandé un truc pareil. Je suis juste un petit bridé qu’on a ramené dans les valises pour agrandir la famille. Je ne pensais pas que ça me tomberait dessus, comme ça. Je n’ai jamais demandé à ce qu’on m’aime autant. Je sais que Harry et Louis m’aiment inconditionnellement, c’est normal, c’est presque obligé. Ils se sont pas coltiné trois voyages au Vietnam juste pour me mettre dans un placard. Mais Shane, ça n’était pas écrit dans le contrat. Je ne sais pas qui il faut blâmer. Niall et Katy pour avoir conçu des gamins aussi maladivement romantiques ? Tous nos parents, pour avoir traversé tant de merdes et pour avoir servi à Shane les aventures épiques de l’amour triomphant, des salades tellement dingues qu’il n’y aurait jamais pensé ? Moi, pour être moi ? Pour ne pas être laid, chiant, méchant, boutonneux, coléreux, stupide, hétéro ? Mais si j’avais été laid et intelligent, il m’aurait quand même voulu, pas vrai ? Et puis je suis stupide, et coléreux, et hétéro, putain ! J’aime les chattes, les seins, les blondes, alors pourquoi faut-il que quand il se glisse derrière moi, une force impossible à combattre me pousse à attacher mes cheveux, à découvrir ma nuque, à frissonner plus que jamais, à sursauter quand il me touche alors que je connais ses gestes par coeur ? Shane est parti en croisade contre les rêves qui meurent, les espoirs perdus, les déceptions communes, contre la maturité, cette maladie qui nous rend adultes et qui piétine chaque cabane de draps, chaque monstre sous notre lit, chaque nuage en forme de berceau, arbre, fleur, sorcière, cheval. Quand Shane aura des enfants, je suis certain qu’il pourrait être dangereux si on dit à ses enfants qu’ils ne peuvent pas faire ce qu’ils ont décidé de faire. Parce qu’il est comme ça, Shane. Parce que c’est ça, Shane. C’est pour ça que j’ai décidé que ça devait changer.

***

Jaden est avec Zoe, Alice prend soin de Jude, Mai-Lan se cherche au Vietnam, Lily vit dans son Carnet. Ne restent que nous. Lui, qui a pris de l’altitude, pour une fois, pour changer de la rivière. Moi, planté là comme un con, en bas de cette maison où j’ai passé des heures à dessiner avec William, couché sur le sol jonché de pastels, entre les fringues de Katy, les photos en noir et blanc - Niall debout, Niall couché, le profil droit de Niall, Will qui se marre, Niall de dos, Will qui boude, Jaden-et-Shane, Jaden-et-Shane, Jaden-et-Shane - les guitares, le piano, les sodas et le vin rouge. Je suis planté là comme un con parce que Shane a décidé de se suicider. Enfin, non, attendez, il ne veut pas mourir, c’est plutôt moi qu’il veut tuer. Il veut tuer son rêve. Il veut tuer le petit Shane, celui de 12, 13, 14, 15, 16 et même 17 ans. Celui d’hier et de toutes les nuits d’avant. Celui qui me racontait des histoires le soir, depuis son matelas qui se dégonflait toujours, ou en tout cas c’est ce qu’il disait pour me rejoindre dans mon lit. Voilà, du coup, je ne sais pas si c’est un meurtre ou un suicide, mais l’idée est la même. Et il refuse de descendre de ce putain de toit depuis une heure déjà. Il est minuit passé et je flippe. Il n’y a personne, autour, c’est lui et moi, et je ne sais pas si j’ai peur parce que le seul adulte ici c’est le connard fraîchement majeur adossé à la cheminée comme si de rien n’était, ou si j’ai peur parce que je vois son amour s’effriter aussi nettement que s’il était en train de serrer un sablé écossais entre ses doigts tremblants. Le morceau de papier froissé était sa dernière cartouche. Il imagine sûrement que je l’ai balancé depuis longtemps, à supposer que je l’ai seulement trouvé. Il n’a pas remis les pieds dans ma chambre depuis et c’est pour ça qu’il ne sait pas. J’aurais peut-être dû l’appeler tout de suite. Lui dire ce que j’avais sur le coeur. Mais c’est difficile de combattre une habitude. Difficile de renoncer à ce sentiment de pouvoir, à cette ivresse, aussi.

“T’arrête tes conneries, maintenant ?!  
\- Barre-toi.”

Un morceau de papier s’envole de sa main et tourbillonne un moment dans la nuit avant de venir s’échouer sur la pelouse. Il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour l’attraper et découvrir les lignes serrées et droites de l’écriture de Shane, un peu en italique, les ratures partout et déjà, je l’entend déchirer autre chose là-haut. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu fous, bordel ?!  
\- Barre-toi je te dis. Dégage !”

_"Si c’était mon genre, je me ferais sûrement tatouer les cinq lettres de ton prénom sur les phalanges, et partout ailleurs. Quitte à t’avoir dans la peau, j’aime autant que ce soit esthétique plutôt que pathétique."_

“Shane, arrête putain ! Tu me fais peur !  
\- Eh ben casse toi, je te demande rien, tu m’entends ? Rien du tout, dégage de là, de ma vie, une bonne fois pour toute et fous moi la paix !  
\- Mais je peux pas…  
\- Bien sûr que si tu peux, tu tournes les talons et tu rentres chez toi. Dans deux jours, je me casse d’ici, je te verrais plus et c’est maintenant ou jamais que je t’atomise, tu comprends ? Ça sera pas la première fois que tu me laisses dans ma merde, de toute façon, pas vrai Luyên ?  
\- T’es bourré ou quoi ?  
\- Peut-être bien. Qu’est-ce que ça change ?  
\- Si tu descends pas, j’appelle Jaden et ça va pas être la même, tu le sais très bien !  
\- Il en a rien à foutre, Jaden, il est sûrement en train de baiser, Jaden ! Tire toi d’ici, Luyên, c’est clair ?!”

C’est sans espoir. Je savais que ça finirait comme ça, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je n’ai pas commencé par ça. J’espérais qu’il revienne à la raison sans avoir à risquer ma peau, mais visiblement il est parti trop loin. Je m’approche de la façade de la maison et pose mes mains sur l’échelle. Un instant, je lève la tête et considère le bord du toit. Putain, c’est haut. Je secoue un peu l’échelle pour tester sa résistance et décide qu’elle ne sera jamais satisfaisante. 

“Fais chier, putain.”

Tout en montant à l’allure d’une tortue boiteuse, j’essaie de m’interdire de l’imaginer là-haut. Je flippais en le voyant gesticuler, mais c’est pire quand je ne le vois pas. Il pourrait glisser, une tuile pourrait se décrocher, la foudre s’abattre sur la cheminée, un ouragan emporter la maison toute entière. Non. Le pire, c’est ce qui est en train de se passer. Le pire, ce serait que quand j’aurai atteint le toit, il ait cessé de m’aimer tout à fait. J’accélère, autant que mon vertige me l’autorise. Je m’écorche les bras en me hissant pour de bon sur le toit, mais le fait que je pisse le sang en le rejoignant n’a pas l’air de l’émouvoir plus que ça. Goutte par goutte, pas à pas, j’avale les mètres qui nous séparent. J’ai peur qu’il me frappe. Ou qu’il me pousse, au choix, et puis d’ailleurs ça reviendrait au même, non ? Je veux pas mourir, merde. Je ne veux pas disparaître de ce cahier, je veux que mes pages restent là, bien au chaud, je veux qu’elles se multiplient, fassent des petits, qu’ils grandissent, je veux être les dix, vingt, cent prochains carnets en entier, et surtout, surtout, je veux qu’il continue à m’aimer comme personne ne l’a jamais fait. Ce n’est pas trop demander, si ? 

“Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Shane ?  
\- Ah non. Non. Je ne veux plus rien, okay ? Je ne te demanderai plus jamais rien, c’est fini, ton petit jeu de maniaque nombriliste. De… de pervers narcissique !  
\- Tu veux que je sois avec toi ?  
\- Arrête.  
\- Tu veux que j’abandonne mes “blondes” ? Tu veux qu’on s’aime comme nos parents s’aiment ? Je peux le faire, tu sais, je peux commencer à aimer, rien que pour toi, juste comme ça, parce que tu me l’as demandé. Ca y est, je suis prêt, là, Shane, alors vas-y, demande, je te donne tout, j’ai même pas peur, enfin, si, parce que je veux pas qu’on tombe, et puis j’ai peur de mal faire, d’accord ? J’ai peur qu’à la seconde où je te le dirai, pour de vrai je veux dire, tu arrêteras de m’aimer, toi, parce que ce sera… ce sera… facile.  
\- Arrête ton cirque ! Tu me fais plus rire, Luyên !”

Je ne sais pas si j’ai commencé à pleurer quand j’ai vu ses larmes, ou si c’est le contraire. Deux connards sur un toit qui pleurent comme des enfants de 12 ans. Tout nous. Un rêve qui prend vie. 

“Pourquoi tu veux pas comprendre, Shane ? Pourquoi tu fais _toujours_ comme si tu ne comprenais rien alors que je sais très bien que tu sais ! Qu’est-ce que tu veux de plus ? - Vas-y, dis le, putain ! Prend tes couilles et dis-le !  
\- Parce que j’ai fini par croire que je me trompais vraiment. Que je te plais vraiment pas. Il faut croire que t’as fait du bon boulot.  
\- Mais je suis là, là, maintenant. Non ? Ça veut rien dire pour toi ? T’en a rien à foutre ? Ça te fait rien ?!”

Il secoue la tête inlassablement. Je sens son haleine chargée d’alcool et me rapproche un peu plus pour qu’elle m’enveloppe, et qu’elle ne me quitte plus jamais. Et alors que son souffle seul suffit à m’enivrer, je comprends une chose. Parce que oui, encore une fois, c’était moi qui n’y comprenais rien, et lui qui savait déjà tout. Ce qu’il attend de moi, c’est que je ne lui laisse pas le choix. Comme il l’a fait tant de fois jusqu’à maintenant. Il ne veut plus avoir à faire ce pas, si insignifiant hier, si immense aujourd’hui. L’effort est trop grand, maintenant. Mais pas pour moi. Je suis un géant, j’ai grandi si vite que je touche le ciel et tout ce qui me reste à faire, c’est le prendre avec moi. Alors je l’embrasse, et je crois bien que c’est la première fois que cette décision vient de moi, qu’il n’a pas tout fait pour me donner envie de le faire. Je glisse ma langue dans sa bouche, plaque mes mains sur ses hanches, puis sur sa nuque, puis partout à la fois. Je ne l’embrasse pas parce que je le désire, mais parce que je veux sa personne toute entière. Ça ferait presque mal, d’aimer si fort. Mais qu’est-ce que ça peut faire ?


	6. Alice & Jude

Il est six heures du matin. Je suis debout depuis une heure et demie, mais je me sens en pleine forme. Je voulais voir le soleil depuis ici. Je l’ai déjà vu se lever 152 fois, mais jamais d’ici. La lumière est différente, les ombres aussi, et puisque cet endroit est si lourd de souvenirs et d’énergie amoureuse, je voulais avoir la chance de dessiner un tel phénomène aux premières heures de sa journée. Vous devez penser que je débloque, mais croyez-moi, c’était tout à fait réussi. J’ai même cru voir la silhouette de Shane dans les arbres et j’ai eu une drôle d’envie de pleurer, mais ça c’est seulement parce que je pleure 60% de mon temps. La rivière est un peu notre jardin secret à nous, la Smala (c’est notre nom, je l’ai choisi il y a 10 ans et j’y tiens). Ça fait un peu ringard “jardin secret”, je sais, disons que c’est notre cinéma en plein air, notre chambre à coucher, notre bout de rue plongé dans l’obscurité, les odeurs de poubelle en moins. Je dis “notre”, mais c’est le leur. Moi… Moi, je n’ai jamais fait confiance à personne au point de l’amener ici. J’aimerais, pourtant. Je suis convaincu que tout peut arriver au bord de la rivière. Je suis certaine que Luyên et Shane finiront par se trouver définitivement grâce à cet endroit et que Zoe et Jaden y feront leur premier enfant. Oui, c’est comme ça, on n’y peut rien. On a tous un lieu qu’on préfère aux autres, et la rivière, c’est l’endroit préféré de tout le monde. Je me demande quel était l’endroit préféré de nos parents, sachant qu’ils ont pratiquement grandi ensemble, eux aussi. A l’époque, tout le monde vivait à Londres et ailleurs, alors j’imagine que pour eux, ce devait être un restau, un pub, un toit d’immeuble… Je devrais poser la question à Papas tout à l’heure. 

_La Rivière sur les toits de Londres._

Je devrais rentrer, maintenant. J’ai horriblement faim, et je ne dirais pas non à deux ou trois heures de sommeil en plus. Hier, Papa L nous a demandé d’être à la maison pour le petit déjeuner, ce qui est devenu compliqué ces derniers temps, les week ends. Jude trouve toujours le moyen de s’échapper, je passe la plus grosse partie de mon temps avec Zoe quand elle rentre, et Lily… Lily, c’est Lily. Alors j’imagine bien que ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours pour nos pères. Je veux dire, c’est toujours difficile de voir ses enfants quitter la maison, et il faut croire qu’on est un peu précoces sur ce point. Personnellement, je risque de partir pour Londres d’ici la fin de l’année, et ce sera le début de l’émancipation générale, alors… Bon. Je n’ai pas encore évoqué le fait que j’ai postulé pour les Beaux Arts de Paris. On verra bien quand j’aurai une réponse, si elle est positive. Si elle ne l’est pas, je serai la seule à le savoir. Et Lily, aussi, même si je décide de ne pas lui dire. Il faut que je lui parle.

***

Je le sens mal. Mais genre, super mal. Mes pères ne font jamais ce genre de meeting style petite maison dans la prairie. Réunion de famille, mon cul. Qu’est-ce qu’ils vont nous sortir, encore ? S’ils ont décidé de faire un autre enfant, je jure que je me noie. Trois, c’est déjà trois de trop. Peut-être que Victor a perdu son job. Qu’on va se retrouver à la rue. Qu’est-ce que ça changerait, de toute façon ? La plupart du temps, je suis à la rue. Ma vie est une putain de blague. Je sais ce qu’ils pensent, tous. Que je suis une ado à problèmes, que je déçois tout le monde, que je n’ai rien à voir avec ma soeur grande et rousse, ou ma soeur petite et mignonne. C’est bizarre, on dirait qu’ils ont utilisé le sperme de mes deux pères pour chacune de mes soeurs, et que moi, je n’ai même pas eu droit à la part. D’accord, je suis un peu rousse, mais avec ma couleur, bon. Je ne ressemble à personne. Je suis pâle, j’ai une trop grande bouche, un menton bizarre, des petits yeux, et tout ça, tout ça fait que… J’en sais rien. Il paraît que la cousine de Victor du côté de sa mère est moche, aussi. Ça doit venir de là, si on cherche un peu. Mais je ne suis la fille de personne, et je m’en fous. Et tout le monde s’en fout, d’ailleurs. 

Le petit déjeuner est sinistre. Liam, père numéro 2, dans ma situation de rouquine masquée, a servit tout ça dans la salle à manger. Un peu plus et il aurait servi du jus d’orange pressé et mis un bouquet de fleurs fraîches dans un vase en cristal. J’ai envie de gerber. Ils me rendent malades à jouer la petite famille parfaite alors que rien ne va dans cette putain de famille. Victor n’est jamais à la maison, quand il rentre ils passent leur vie à se gueuler dessus, Alice est tellement perchée dans son monde qu’elle ne redescend jamais sur Terre, Lily s’enferme dans son petit monde de secrets et de magouilles malsain et moi je suis incapable d'additionner deux et cinq sans compter sur mes doigts. Je sais très bien que je n’irais jamais à la Fac, et ils le savent aussi et s’ils ne disent rien, je sais que ça les ronge. Que s’ils avaient su, ils ne l’auraient pas fait ce troisième enfant qui ruine tant le tableau de la Petite Famille Merveilleuse. Je les déteste tous, tellement. Alice rentre dans la maison comme si elle avait passé la nuit dehors, les cheveux humides de rosée et les joues rouges. Elle a l’air tarte. Elle s’installe en face de Lily qui est déjà en train de remplir un bol de muesli et de fruits. Surtout pas de Nutella ou de beurre, tu risquerais de prendre un gramme. Déjà que Luyên a préféré un garçon à toi, tu as raison de faire un peu gaffe. Liam et Victor attendent visiblement quelque chose, qu’on ait tous un truc à bouffer ou je ne sais quoi. Leur annonce me tape déjà sur le système et je ne sais même pas encore ce que c’est. Pourvu qu’ils n’aient pas prévu de nous faire déménager au fin fond de je ne sais quel bled à la con. 

“Les filles, on a quelque chose à vous dire.”

Sans blague. On n’avait pas trop compris l’idée du rassemblement de témoins de Jéhovah. Heureusement que vous êtes là pour éclairer nos lanternes d’adolescentes stupides.

“Nous avons… Nous allons…”

Bah putain, c’est pas simple ce matin. En même temps, avec les cernes que se coltine Liam, ils ont encore dû passer la nuit à s’envoyer en l’air comme des malades. C’est tout ce qu’ils savent faire. Se gueuler dessus et baiser pour se réconcilier. Tu parles d’une éducation.

“Voilà. Votre père et moi on se sépare.”

***

Comme ça. Cash. Pas de “on envisage de” ni de “peut-être qu’on va”. Pourquoi s’emmerder avec des “si” quand on est si sûr de soi, après tout, pas vrai ? Mais c’est quoi, ce délire ? C’est quoi, ce petit déj de roi, petits pains, pancakes, fruits frais, beurre, sirop d’érable, muesli, divorce ? Pardon ? Revenons en arrière si vous le voulez bien, il y a six mois, quand on est partis en vacances tous les cinq, qu’on s’est éclatés comme des malades, qu’on a regardé ensemble mon 121ème lever de soleil, et les 303, 304 et 305ème couchers ? Même Jude avait l’air d’aller plutôt bien, je me souviens, parce qu’à chaque fois qu’elle avait souri, j’avais dessiné ses fossettes et ses pommettes. Elle avait même accepté de se mettre en maillot de bain, pour venir se baigner avec nous. Il y a eu le bain de minuit aussi, les bières bues en cachette, les châteaux de sable qu’on avait plus fait depuis nos quatre ans. Un putain de mensonge en bonne et due forme, le calme avant la tempête. Le bon gros mensonge d’adulte comme eux seuls savent en faire. De la poudre aux yeux et puis bam, divorce. Dans ta face. J’aurais dû m’en douter. Je suis l’aînée, merde, j’aurais dû bien faire mon job, rester focus deux secondes, surprendre les regards parentaux, mettre en garde mes deux soeurs qui n’en avaient aucune idée. Ou alors… Est-ce que Lily savait ? Est-ce qu’elle en a parlé dans l’un de ses Carnets ? Elle n’aurait pas pu faire un truc pareil. Je suis complètement paumée. Papa L pleure, parce que c’est un pleureur, comme moi, et je chiale tellement que je vais me noyer. 

_Petit déjeuner sous la Mer._ ***

Si j’avais des plombages, je le ferais sauter tellement je serre les dents. Je suis bien la putain de fille de mon putain de père. De mon putain de père qui se casse, comme un connard. Qui a sorti ses valises dans l’entrée, comme s’il partait en voyage pour quelques jours. Mais non, il ne part pas en voyage, il se tire, l’enfoiré. Il se tire pour de bon et nous abandonne toutes là, Liam y compris. Comme j’ai envie de tout balancer sur cette table, de balayer les bons petits plats d’un geste de la main, du bras, du corps, je balance ma cuillère dans mon bol, parce que je n’ai pas le coeur à faire autre chose et renverse ma chaise en me levant. Tout le monde me regarde, c’est ça, prenez bien le temps de faire le point avec vos tronches de cons, parce que je ne vais pas rester longtemps. Et comme toujours, je me tire. Il y a des gens qui chialent, comme Liam ou Alice ou Louis, qui écrivent tout dans des cahiers à la con, comme Lily et Shane, qui vont baiser des putes, comme Luyên, qui casse leurs pastels, comme William, qui tombent amoureux, comme Jaden et Zoe, qui lacèrent leurs toiles avec des couteaux de cuisine comme Katy, qui hurle comme Niall, qui ferment leur gueule, comme Zayn, qui tape, comme Perrie, qui règlent les problèmes, comme Harry, et il y a ceux qui serrent les dents, comme Victor. Ou comme moi. Et qui courent. Qui courent sans s’arrêter, sans respirer, sans ouvrir les yeux, parce que sinon ça fait pleurer, sans lacer leurs chaussures, qui les perdent au milieu de la route, leur capuche sur la tête, qui ressemblent à des pandas à force de chialer, chialer, chialer encore. Qui voudraient hurler et qui se mordent la langue, et qui courent, plus vite, plus loin, pour ne plus avoir la force de respirer, de penser, de crier, de vouloir, de souffrir. Comment ça a pu arriver un truc pareil ? Qu’est-ce qu’on a raté ? Et l’autre conne avec ses Carnets, à toujours surveiller tout le monde, elle aurait pas pu réaliser qu’il se passait un truc grave pour de vrai ? Qu’on en a rien à battre que ses meilleurs potes baisent tous les deux jours ou que son prof d’histoire soit amoureux de l’épicière. On s’est FOUT de ça, Lily, tu comprends ? On n’a plus de famille, c’est terminé, tu ne pouvais pas le voir ça ? Et toi, pauvre tâche d’Alice, tu pouvais pas redescendre plus de 3 minutes par jour de tes étoiles à la con ? Elles t’ont rien dit tes potes les planètes ? Elles t’ont pas prévenue que tu pourrais peindre un joli tableau bien triste, parce que ton père allait se casser et vivre dans une autre maison, peut-être se trouver un autre mec, fonder une autre famille, parce qu’il est plus malin que nous tous réunis, qu’il a bien vu que celle ci était complètement pourrie, alors il tente sa chance une nouvelle fois, parce qu’il a encore le temps, il est pas encore mort, lui, il peut réessayer. Et moi ? Moi je fais quoi maintenant ? Moi je ne fais plus rien. Je me laisse tomber sur le sol mouillé à côté de la rivière, parce que c’est là que je suis arrivée finalement, j’ai même pas remarqué, quelle connerie cette rivière à la con. Je voudrais la couler dans du béton armé, la faire disparaître, parce qu’elle n’a toujours été qu’une connerie, qu’un mensonge de plus. C’est pas notre endroit à nous, c’est pas magique, c’est que dalle, de la flotte et de la vase. Et pourquoi je suis là ? Et pourquoi je m’arrête ? Parce que j’ai mal à la gorge, qu’elle va exploser si la boule continue à enfler, parce que je ne vois plus rien, que mes yeux brûlent, parce que j’arrive plus à respirer. Parce que je ne suis plus rien. C’est maintenant. C’est là, ici, que tout s’arrête. Alice avait raison, la rivière peut faire des miracles. Elle peut me débarrasser de tout ça.

***

La maison est en train d’exploser. Je contemple le spectacle depuis ma chaise vacillante. Les céréales projetés contre les murs, le jus d’orange explosé sur le sol, les fruits écrabouillés un peu partout dans la pièce. Je le vois clairement, alors que Jude se lève au ralenti, balance sa cuillère, détruit tout d’un seul regard, fait tomber sa chaise, disparaît par la porte d’entrée. Je suis la seule à le voir, parce que ça n’est pas arrivé, mais quelle différence ça fait ? Je voudrais hurler, mais je n’arrive à rien, pas même à ça. Mes mains tremblent tellement que je serais à peine capable de peindre, à l’heure qu’il est. Je me tourne lentement vers Papa V, dont le visage impassible et tellement sérieux n’est plus qu’un champ de ruines. Ça, c’est douloureux. Voir Papa L pleurer ne change pas tellement de d’habitude, même si cette fois c’est une autre histoire. Mais Papa V, vraiment ? Le monde s’écroule, tout simplement.

S’en suivent les discours habituels, les “ce-n’est-pas-votre-faute” et autres “on-vous-aime-toujours-autant”, petit panel de merdes en barre, échantillons de conneries - à déguster très chaud, mes pères que je vénère deviennent des étrangers aux formules toutes faites de livre de développement personnel, prospectus du planning familial, entre deux capotes à la fraise et un livret sur l’IVG qui puent la mort. C’est toute la maison qui pue, en fait. Je ne veux même pas regarder Lily. Elle est devenue jaune cocu d’une seconde à l’autre, je n’ai même pas besoin de me retourner pour le voir. Elle le savait. J’en suis sûre. Lily sait toujours tout. Lily passe son temps à sauver le monde sans que le monde le sache. Cette fois, la seule fois où elle aurait dû faire quelque chose, elle l’a regardé couler sans bouger. J’avais pourtant toujours eu confiance en Lily, grâce à ce pouvoir là, parce que moi je ne suis que la rouquine dégingandée et Jude la rouquine qui se cache. Mais il a fallu qu’elle nous trahisse. Je me lève. Pour une fois, je ne resterai pas, je n’essaierai pas de peindre un truc plus beau, de trouver de la couleur là où il n’y en n’a pas, là où il n’y en a plus. Non. Je vais tenter la méthode Jude. Me barrer. Prendre les voiles. Prendre le large. En ouvrant la porte d’entrée, je donne un grand coup de pied dans le kit de voyage-pour-toujours de Papa V. Le message est bien assez clair. 

Le large est un bien grand mot. La rivière ne sent ni le sel ni les algues mais ça fera l’affaire. Jude est couchée dans l’herbe, à quelques mètres de la berge, profondément endormie. Je secoue doucement son épaule, et les yeux de presque folle qu’elle lève vers moi me foutent la trouille. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Et toi ?   
\- Bah… Je pionce.”

Oui. D’accord. Je m’installe à ses côtés pendant qu’elle se redresse difficilement et sort du tabac de sa poche de hoodie. Elle roule une cigarette en regardant devant elle, comme si elle savait faire ça mieux que je ne dessine. Flippant. 

“On fait quoi ?   
\- Vraiment, Alice ? On fait quoi ? Genre, il y a encore un “on”, là ?   
\- Arrête. C’est eux qui divorcent, pas nous.  
\- Tu parles, c’est la même chose. Je suis sûre que Victor va vouloir nous traîner avec lui, qu’ils vont nous faire faire des tests de paternité à la con pour savoir qui garde qui.   
\- N’importe quoi.   
\- Ouais… J’en sais rien. Je veux revenir en arrière.   
\- Ouais. Quand ?  
\- …  
\- Pendant les vacances, l’été dernier.   
\- L’anniversaire des jumeaux, et le discours pathétique de Luyên qui sort enfin du placard.  
\- A Noël, quand Harry a mis le feu à la dinde.   
\- A Londres il y a trois ans, quand on a fait le London Dungeon et que Katy a fait pipi dans sa culotte au truc de Sweeney Todd.   
\- Ahah ! A l’anniversaire de Will, quand il a mis sa tête dans le gâteau pour éteindre les bougies parce qu’elles voulaient pas s’éteindre et que ça l’énervait. Autre version de la dinde en feu.   
\- Il allait encore bien, à l’époque.   
\- Ouais.  
\- Continue.  
\- Quand tu montais dans la voiture de Papa L et que Lily te poussait dans l’allée du garage et que tu redescendais au volant. Vous auriez tellement pu crever 3467 fois et moi je rigolais et je vous avais même dessinées. Papa V avait demandé ce que c’était, mon dessin. J’avais failli pleurer.   
\- Quand je suis rentrée en maternelle et que je collais des gomettes dans les cheveux de Mary Jane Perkins et que sa mère est venue gueuler à la maison et que Papa V lui a dit, je cite “allez vous faire foutre vieille bigote cinglée” et qu’elle a failli exploser de colère. Elle était toute rouge et tu l’as dessinée directe. Je crois que Papa l’a toujours dans son bureau au cabinet.   
\- Quand Lily s’est faite embrasser par Tony La Brioche derrière les poubelles du square et qu’elle lui a péter une dent de lait tellement elle était courroucée. Papas avaient filé des cookies à ses parents, comme s’il en avait eu besoin…   
\- Avant qu’on soit nées. Quand Papas s’aimaient encore et qu’ils ne pensaient pas à se reproduire. Que tout allait bien.”

Le silence qui nous colle aux basques après ça est gluant. On pourrait presque le prendre entre nos doigts pour le jeter dans la rivière. Je voudrais lui dire qu’elle se plante, que ce n’est pas comme ça que ça s’est passé. Mais dans les Carnets de Lily, le Secret 21 stipule très clairement que Louis et Harry ont discuté de la non volonté de Papa V à faire des enfants depuis le début et du fait que c’est Papa L qui l’y avait beaucoup poussé. Est-ce que c’était une fin inévitable, tout ça ? Je ne sais pas, et je ne crois pas que ce soit important, mais je n’ai pas le coeur à contredire Jude sur ce point. Doucement, je serre ses doigts entre les miens et on attend que l’une d’entre nous ouvre la bouche de nouveau. Ça prend très longtemps, puis Jude finit par dire :

“Je voudrais que cette putain de rivière disparaisse. Que le monde ait enfin l’air de ce qu’il est vraiment. Un trou de merde.”

***

J’ai pris une décision de la plus haute importance. C’est Jonas qui m’a donné l’idée. Il n’est pas bien malin, mais il a de temps en temps un éclair de génie. “Pourquoi tu te barres pas d’ici, si rien ne va ? Mon cousin est à Manchester et il s’en sort super bien.” Je doute fortement que le cousin de Jonas se sorte de quoi que ce soit s’il est ne serait-ce qu’à moitié aussi débile que lui, mais ce n’est pas ça qui compte. Ce qui compte, c’est que je vais effectivement me barrer. Je n’ai aucune envie de devoir partager mes affaires en deux, vider la moitié de ma chambre chez Papa L - qui garde la maison - pour en embarquer un peu chez Papa V histoire de combler le vide que son abandon aura creusé. Non, vraiment, ne comptez pas sur moi pour ce genre de conneries, les mecs. Alors je n’ai rien dit à personne, même pas à Alice. Lily m’a bien évidemment sauté sur le poil dès que j’ai eu mis deux culottes dans mon sac pour me demander ce que je comptais faire avec ça. Alors j’ai tout balancé à sa sale tronche de fouineuse que je me cassais d’ici, que je partais à Manchester pour vivre ma vie, parce que je n’étais pas une putain de fille à papa comme elle, que j’avais des envies, moi, autres que de rester dans les jupes de Liam indéfiniment. Je sais qu’elle ne dira rien, c’est contraire à son code à la con. Ce sera l’un de ses secrets qu’elle essaiera de régler toute seule. Mais celui-là, comme le divorce, elle ne pourra rien y faire et c’est bien fait pour elle.

***

J’ai pris une décision de la plus haute importance. J’ai eu l’idée la plus cool de tous les temps. Je vais donner à Jude exactement ce qu’elle veut, et elle se sentira mieux, c’est sûr. Pour ça, j’ai besoin de deux trois trucs et Zoe, moi et nos Émissaires on va partir en reconnaissance dans les greniers de toutes les maisons de la Smala pour trouver ce qu’il me faut. 

Liste de choses trouvées :

\- Un rideau tellement moche que je ne sais même pas qui a pu avoir un truc aussi immonde chez soi (trouvé par Jaden chez Katy et Niall)  
\- Les vieux tubes de peintures à l’huile et à l’eau de Katy (trouvé par Shane chez Katy et Niall)  
\- Les pinceaux qui ont servis à repeindre la nursery de Louis et Harry pour passer de Mai Lan à Luyên (trouvé par Luyên chez Harry et Louis)  
\- Un escabeau auquel il manque une marche (trouvé par Zoe chez Zayn et Perrie)  
\- Un stock de paillettes en tout genre tout simplement ahurissant (trouvé par Lily et moi chez nous. (POURQUOI ?))  
\- Des vieilles affiches des One Direction et des Little Mix (trouvées un peu partout par un peu tout le monde)  
\- Des vieilles fringues pour pas se salir, parce que la propreté c’est important (trouvé particulièrement par Zoe et pour Zoe)

Et on s’est tous retrouvé à la rivière. On était trop beaux, j’aurais voulu nous dessiner tous un par un, mais je n’avais pas le temps, parce que le Grand Projet, rebaptisé le Grand Secret par Lily, avait besoin de toute mon attention immédiate. Jude a besoin d’un coeur tout neuf et c’est à nous de lui filer. Alors on a tendu le rideau immonde d’un arbre à l’autre et on a caché un bout de la rivière. On a tous attrapé un pinceau, un rouleau, une éponge, on s’en fout. J’ai dessiné les contours d’une ville en béton pur, des escaliers, des tag partout, des têtes de mort, des corbeaux, des trucs sombres et noirs qu’elle adore, et on a tous attaqué un petit bout. Shane et Luyên ont tenu trente minutes avant de disparaître pas si mystérieusement que ça. Puis Jaden et Zoe avaient un film à voir et une soirée à Londres. Puis Lily avait des choses à écrire dans son cahier, encore et encore. Alors il ne restait plus que moi. Moi qui ait peint jusqu’à en avoir mal aux yeux, aux doigts, au dos, partout. Moi qui ait peint pour que ma petite soeur se soigne, enfin. Moi qui suis restée là jusqu’à ce qu’il fasse presque nuit et qu’enfin, tout soit terminé.

***

Il fait presque nuit, et mon sac est vachement plus lourd que ce que j’aurais pu imaginer. J’ai piqué deux trois trucs que je pourrais peut-être revendre, style montres hors de prix et bouteilles de whisky même pas entamées. Du coup, ça pèse. Le sortir par la fenêtre a été d’une galère sans nom. Il fallait bien que Papa L me voit monter me coucher, que Papa V (qu’est-ce qu’il fout encore là, lui ?) soit monté voir que tout allait bien, bref, la parade quotidienne des soi-disant bons parents. Mon train part à 22h, et j’arriverais à Manchester vers 2h du mat’. Je m’en fous. Je n’ai pas prévu de dormir à l’hôtel de toute façon. Je n’ai même pas regardé derrière moi quand je suis montée dans le wagon. Je n’ai rien à regretter ici, de toute façon.

***

Il fait presque nuit et j’ai fini la fresque. C’est magnifique, je suis sûre que Jude va adorer. Il y a un petit bout de tout le monde là dedans, et c’est tout nous. Toute la Smala. Elle verra bien qu’on peut s’en sortir, tous ensemble. Que c’est pas si grave. Qu’il n’y a pas besoin d’en vouloir à la Terre entière parce qu’ensemble, on trouvera toujours une solution. On a réussi à faire disparaître la rivière alors…! Il faut que je rentre, Papa L va s’inquiéter. Si on n’est pas dans nos piaules à 22h et que ce n’était pas prévu, il téléphone direct à Interpol. 


	7. Everyone

C’était la première fois depuis des mois qu’ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble. Pas seulement les enfants, pas seulement les parents, mais tous. Ils s’étaient retrouvés pour celui qui n’avait jamais pu se décider entre l’une de ces deux cases pendant toutes ces années. Son corps n’avait jamais cessé de grandir, de vieillir, mais l’esprit, l’esprit… Difficile de croire qu’un gamin dans son genre avait fini par atteindre les 37 ans. Que des rides étaient apparues au coin de ses yeux, de sa bouche et un peu partout ailleurs, là où ça ne se voyait pas forcément. William avait été le bébé de chacun, et c’était pour ça qu’ils se retrouvaient. Pas pour sa mort, ça, c’était autre chose et ils le vivaient assez en dedans pour en faire un événement quelconque. En fait, ils étaient venus célébrer. Voilà, c’était plutôt ça. Célébrer William. 

Katy pensait qu’elle s’écroulerait. Elle s’était imaginé tomber dans les gougères qu’elle avait cuisiné la veille, puis dans la sangria, et dans les manteaux qu’elle apportait inlassablement dans la chambre - la _sienne_ \- pour faire de la place dans le salon. Sa journée n’avait été qu’une succession de chutes plus ou moins graves, de black out qui n’en étaient jamais, tout ça parce qu’elle avait imaginé qu’elle ne tiendrait pas le coup. Mais elle avait tenu le coup. Elle était vivante, assise là parmi tous les autres, qui soyons honnêtes, se démerdaient plutôt pas mal eux aussi. L’enterrement avait été juste comme il fallait. Les jumeaux avaient choisi la musique, et Mai Lan et Katy avaient fait le tri ensemble dans les photos qu’elles voulaient voir diffusées pendant l’office. Niall avait porté le cercueil avec Zayn, Harry et Louis. On n’avait rien voulu demander à Liam et Victor, et heureusement, parce que Victor, lui, n’avait pas tellement tenu le coup. Il fallait dire que Will était son patient préféré depuis maintenant vingt ans. Et Victor avait toujours été l’un des plus sensibles de toute façon. On croyait que Liam avait beaucoup pleuré pendant le divorce, mais Katy le savait, elle : Victor aurait pu se noyer si Niall n’avait pas pris la décision de venir le voir et de le sortir de son océan de larmes. Quoi qu’il en soit, ça avait été exactement comme elle l’avait toujours espéré. Les uns après les autres, tous ceux qui étaient présents à l’office, s’étaient marrés. Pas un petit sourire camouflé, non, une franche marrade comme Katy les aimaient. Comme Will les adoraient. Il y avait eu sa tronche, celle en noir et blanc bien sûr, celle en couleur prise par surprise avec les smartphone des jumeaux, celle sur lesquelles il posait, à vingt deux ans - quatre ou cinq - pour Mai Lan qui s’essayait à l’art compliqué de la photographie du haut de ses six ans. Des photos mal cadrées, mal éclairées, l'essence même de Will, parce que c’était tout lui, ça. Zoe s’était même tapé un fou rire, elle en avait eu les larmes aux yeux, et on avait tous essayé de penser à ne pas pleurer. Ça aurait pu se terminer en orgie de morve d’yeux bouffis, mais en fait, non. Katy était très fière. Fière de Shane, qui portait si bien son costume et n’avait plus du tout l’air d’un enfant. Fière de Jaden, d’oser aimer aussi fort, aussi aveuglément et fidèlement au point de se tromper, peut-être. Comme Niall, le jour où il avait décidé de faire de Will son beau-frère, alors qu’il aurait pu se tromper, peut-être. Il y avait eu les photos de tout le monde, aux différents âges de toute la Smala, ces gamins joufflus qui courraient partout, encouragés par cet espèce d’oncle/grand frère/petit frère qui ne demandait pas mieux. Cet office, ce n’était pas seulement rendre hommage à Will, c’était rappeler à quel point c’était bon pour tout le monde d’avoir partagé ces choses avec lui. C’était ce souvenir qu’on n’y pouvait rien, mais que tout le monde avait fait un boulot remarquable. Katy le savait, elle. Katy n’aurait jamais pu espéré offrir une telle vie à son frère. Pas seule en tout cas. Elle le réalisait, là, enfoncée dans le canapé, son tremblant un peu dans sa main. Elle se blottit contre Niall, dont l’accent irlandais ressortait incroyablement depuis quelques jours. A chaque fois qu’il avait envie de pleurer, peut-être.

Oui, mais pas seulement. Will adorait cet accent. Niall l’avait plus ou moins conquis comme ça, en tout cas il y croyait dur comme fer. Il roulait les r, forçait sur les voyelles, envisageait de se laisser pousser la barbe et de se teindre en roux. Reprendre le rôle de clown. Celui qu’il avait eu vingt ans auparavant et que ce petit enfoiré de débile mental lui avait volé injustement. Bon, à quarante passés, il était peut-être un peu tard. Mais les garçons avaient déjà quitté la maison et ils se sentiraient un peu seuls, tristes et vieux maintenant. Il était temps pour lui de prouver à Katy qu’il n’était pas qu’un père, qu’il était un amant, un ami, un mec super cool et foutrement drôle. En formulant ces pensées, le concept de la mort de Will se transforma soudain en réalité froide et violente. Ça le pris comme une envie de pisser. Il n’allait tout de même pas chialer, merde ! Il leva son verre pour leur signifier qu’il leur fallait plus de vin et se leva en hâte. Ça allait. Ça avait été, jusque là, mais là, vraiment, c’était trop. C’était une grosse claque dans sa tronche. Dans la cuisine, il commença à fouiller au hasard pendant que les larmes coulaient stupidement sur ses joues et quand Mai Lan entra, il ne les cacha même pas. Il se demanda quel effet ça faisait, de voir un homme de son âge pleurer comme ça, sans s’en cacher. Sans en avoir honte. Elle avait sauté sur ses genoux un bon nombre de fois, c’est lui qui lui avait appris à nager - lancé de Mai Lan la tête la première dans la piscine, un événement en soit - ils avaient fait tout un tas de trucs ensemble - ski/plage/plongée/montagnes russes - mais jamais elle ne l’avait vu pleurer. Il s’activa encore un peu, pour maintenir l’illusion, certainement, puis il finit par stopper net. Elle l’avait serré d’un coup, retour en arrière de quinze piges au moins. Et tout l’élan de Niall avait été réduit à néant.

“Je suis contente d’être ici avec vous, N.”

Lui aussi il était content, vraiment. 

Mai Lan resta immobile un long moment puis fini par s’écarter et bousculer Niall de l’épaule.

“Vient on y retourne, ils vont croire qu’on se cache pour pleurer.”

Elle essuya ses joues et poussa son oncle vers le salon. Il déposa les bouteilles - qu’il avait eu la présence d’esprit de prendre - sur la table et quand Harry se pencha en avant pour les ouvrir, Mai Lan surpris leurs regards qui se croisaient et le sourire qu’ils partagèrent. Son père était comme ça. Harry souriait toujours à tout le monde dans de tels moments. Il avait appris à le faire dans les années les plus sombres de Louis, parce qu’il croyait que la guérison passait par le rappel d’un bonheur qui n’en était pas pour autant devenu inaccessible. Elle aimait cette façon de voir les choses, et envisageait sérieusement d’apprendre à pratiquer cette philosophie de vie le plus vite possible. Mais ce n’était pas si simple. Elle était trop impulsive, trop instable. Elle avait passé des mois à considérer le Vietnam comme un pays merveilleux qui pourrait devenir son nouveau foyer, mais elle était à présent de retour et ne voulait plus y remettre les pieds. Elle s’en voulait. Un peu à cause des inquiétudes qu’elle avait inutilement provoquées chez ses parents et son frère, mais aussi, et surtout parce qu’elle culpabilisait de ne pas vouloir retourner là où se trouvait celui qui lui avait paru être l’homme de sa vie. Bon, ça, c’était avant aujourd’hui. Avant l’intuition qu’elle s’était peut-être plantée en beauté. Elle tira son portable jusqu’à elle et vérifia une énième fois l’écran d’accueil. Rien. Il n’avait _toujours_ rien envoyé, et elle ne parvenait pas à s’empêcher d’y penser, et de lui en vouloir. Elle commençait à croire, après une semaine de silence, qu’il l’avait oubliée. Qu’il avait été très content de trouver un plan cul sur place, mais qu’il usait à présent de l’expression “loin des yeux, loin du coeur” avec un détachement proche de la cruauté. Le soir de son retour, elle n’avait rien raconté à ses parents. Le choc de la nouvelle lui avait ôté tous ses mots. Elle était montée dans sa chambre, sans prendre la peine de défaire ses bagages ni même de les prendre avec elle. Elle avait seulement ouvert la porte de sa chambre, inspiré profondément, défait ses draps qui sentaient le renfermé, enlevé tous ses vêtements pour rabattre la couette sur sa tête dans l’intention de ne plus jamais bouger d’ici. Ce n’est qu’après une nuit de sommeil agitée qu’elle avait réalisé l’égoïsme dont elle avait fait preuve. Elle s’était apprêtée à sortir quand Luyên avait ouvert la porte à la volée, manquant de la bousculer au passage. Il lui avait fait face, ses yeux gonflés encore brillants, son t-shirt froissé tâché d’eau, puis il s’était jeté sur elle, littéralement. Ils avaient basculé sur le lit, comme quand ils n’étaient encore que des enfants et n’avaient pas honte de se révéler l’un à l’autre. S’en étaient suivies des conversations interminables, allant des souvenirs partagés de William aux dernières nouvelles survenues pendant cette année de séparation. Mai Lan avait parlé d’Andrew pendant des heures. Elle n’aurait jamais cru en être capable, mais elle n’avait pas pu s’arrêter. Elle aurait voulu qu’il rencontre William. Il était le seul, de toutes les personnes rencontrées au Vietnam, à avoir semblé sincèrement intéressé par son existence. Mais William n’était plus là, et Andrew, manifestement, ne ferait pas partie de sa vie. Depuis l’autre bout de la table, Luyên lui sourit discrètement. C’était marrant, ça. Elle n’avait jamais remarqué à quel point son petit frère pouvait ressembler à Harry. Et puis, son téléphone vibra contre sa cuisse et elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire, elle aussi.

C’était la première fois qu’il la voyait comme ça. Enfin, obsessionnelle, ce n’était pas une nouveauté. Mai-Lan réglait sa vie sur ses obsessions. Il l’avait toujours vue se lancer corps et âmes dans une activité ou une autre, avant de s’en lasser et d’en changer subitement. Le Vietnam avait fait partie de ces obsessions. Pas Andrew. Andrew, c’était une autre affaire. Luyên savait qu’elle ne voudrait pas passer à autre chose. Mais lui… cet enfoiré n’avait pas l’air de vouloir poursuivre quoi que ce soit avec sa soeur. Elle n’était pas devenue son obsession à lui. Et il trouvait ça parfaitement dégueulasse. Il soupira longuement. Le salon des Horan était orangé, baigné dans la lueur du soleil couchant. Ils étaient là depuis une heure déjà, et il sembla à Luyên que cette journée n’en finirait jamais. Il n’aurait jamais imaginé assister à un enterrement avant un bon nombre d’années. Et surtout pas celui de l’une des personnes qu’il connaissait le mieux. Tout ça lui avait semblé absolument abstrait, totalement déplacé dans le temps, le contexte, comme s’il ne faisait que regarder la scène d’un film plutôt mauvais. Il y avait eu un office à l’église parce que Katy et William étaient baptisés, que c’était apparemment un truc qui se faisait, d’inclure Dieu dans ce genre de merdier. Bon, Luyên était assez d’accord avec ça, finalement. Il y avait des comptes à rendre, et c’était peut-être la meilleure façon de le faire, après tout. Et puis il y avait eu le crématorium, qui resterait à jamais flou dans son esprit, parce qu’il avait fermé les yeux tout le long, parce qu’il ne voulait pas voir, parce que c’était trop insupportable. Et puis le chemin du retour, avec Shane qui conduisait, un CD des Beatles dans le lecteur, l’envie de disparaître, la voiture des Malik devant, celle de ses parents derrière, _Come Together_ , le regard de Shane fixé sur la route, _Oh! Darling_ , les cigarettes roulées à même les genoux, les larmes de Shane qui ne coulaient pas, _I Want You_ , pas un mot au début, rien, le vide total, comme s’ils étaient devenus aphones tous les deux, puis une voiture rouge, deux voitures rouges, une voiture bleue, deux, non celle la était grise, tricheur, c’était ce jeu débile auquel Will voulait toujours jouer en bagnole, _Here Comes The Sun_ , parce que Shane pleure enfin, mais il sourit, aussi. 

_Écrire, ce n’est pas seulement balancer des mots sur une feuille de papier ou dans un fichier informatique. C’est dans la tête. Dans tes veines. Ce sont ces milliers de mots, ces milliers de combinaisons que tu arranges, défais, désintègre, colle ensemble à coup de glue, à coup de massue. Ça te prend toute une vie, pour trouver la formule parfaite, et tu ne la trouves jamais. Tu en rêves, ça te hante, tu en manges au petit dej, tu le dégueules, c’est comme ça, tu n’y peux rien. Tu t’endors avec une idée et tu te réveilles avec un livre. Tu écris trente pages et ça te semble génial et tu te vois déjà publié dans toutes les librairies bonjour monsieur madame les éditeurs allongez la thune et bam, comme ça, c’est devenu merdique. Un gros tas de merde, ça te crève les yeux, alors tu effaces tout et c’est comme prendre une pellicule de ta vie et en couper un petit morceau et le foutre au feu. Le regarder fondre et se tordre comme un corps qu’on torture, puis disparaître. Écrire, c’est sacrifier ton temps, ton énergie, à quelque chose qui ne donnera peut être jamais rien. C’est comme voyager dans le temps. Vivre trois, dix, cent vingt deux jours d'insouciance, puis te dire stop, j’arrête, je reviens en arrière, ce que j’ai vécu pendant les quarante deux derniers jours ne me plaît pas. Écrire, c’est créer des vies, donner naissance à répétition, accoucher dans la douleur et dans la joie, puis massacrer tout ce beau monde en deux secondes trente. Écrire, c’est être Dieu. C’est être son petit dieu personnel. William avait un petit dieu personnel qui n’a pas aimé ce qu’il avait écrit pendant trente sept balais. Bam ! Retour en arrière. Voyage dans le temps. Massacre en bonne et due forme. Coupure dans la bobine. C’est pas grave, on réécrira tout, on a le temps, pas vrai ? Mais moi je n’aurai pas le temps de réécrire William. Je n’aurai jamais assez de temps pour le faire. Jamais. Peut-être qu’en me dédoublant…_

Shane tourna les yeux vers Jaden, qui le regarda à son tour, et ce fut comme si le temps s’arrêtait. Une respiration. Un mot, deux, et tout reparti. 

Les gens ne savent pas à quel point c’est difficile d’être le frère jumeau de quelqu’un. D’être frère tout court, d’ailleurs. Mais jumeau, c’est encore pire. Parce que chaque sensation est automatiquement divisée par deux. Quand il a eu son permis, c’est Shane qui a pleuré. Quand Luyên a enfin décidé d’arrêté d’être un gros con, Jaden aurait pu crever le ciel tellement il était heureux. Et maintenant que William était mort, il avait l’impression qu’on avait creusé un trou dans sa poitrine pour lui arracher le coeur. Mais c’était sans compter sur le malheur de son frère. Jaden savait que Shane aurait pu en crever. Il le _sentait_. Ils n’avaient pas besoin d’en parler pendant des heures ni même d’échanger un regard pour se comprendre. Si Shane avait été à l’autre bout du monde à cet instant, il aurait compris tout autant. Et ce n’était pas la main de Zoe dans la sienne, les tapes dans son dos que son père balançait pour se donner une contenance, les blagues vaseuses de sa mère qui s’imaginait tromper le monde qui allaient changer quoi que ce soit à tout ça. Will était mort et il ne reviendrait plus jamais. Ça, ça n’avait pas le moindre sens. Et pourtant, la vie continuait. Parce qu’ils s’acharnaient tous, dans son salon tamisé, à prendre leurs vies en main et avancer, encore et encore. Parce qu’il voyait bien que Luyên serrait la main de son frère sous la table et que ce dernier se redressait, parce que ses parents allaient enfin avoir une vie normale, seulement tous les deux et qu’ils l’avaient bien mérité, parce que Zoe ne _pouvait_ pas dire non à la bague qu’il gardait dans le tiroir de ses chaussettes depuis trois semaines, et qu’il gardait dans sa poche dès qu’il quittait la maison, parce qu’on sait jamais. Que c’était _impossible_ qu’elle refuse et que la prochaine fois que la smala mettrait les pieds dans une église, ce ne serait pas pour chialer comme des cons sur une bande son exclusivement choisie par son dépressif de frère, c’était lui qui s’en occuperait, parce que ce serait son putain de mariage et qu’il ferait ce qu’il a envie de faire. Que la prochaine fois que son frère mettrait un smoking, ce serait parce qu’il serait son témoin, que Zoe serait la plus belle de toutes les femmes, que Alice et Lily et Jude seraient toutes les trois alignées comme des radis derrière elle à jeter des pétales de rose blanche, que leurs parents pleureraient, eux, parce qu’ils comprendraient à quel point ils sont vieux, mais ce seraient surtout parce qu’ils sont heureux. Et que William pourrait danser… Non. William ne danserait plus jamais nul part. Ils auraient dû se marier plus tôt…

Les ongles de Jaden s'enfoncèrent dans sa main et quand elle tourna la tête vers lui, il avait le menton enfoncé dans la poitrine. Elle se leva d’un bon et l’entraîna derrière elle dans sa chambre d’adolescent. Elle connaissait son mec par coeur, et quand il allait chialer, il ne valait mieux pas que quiconque le voit. A part elle. Mais elle, elle avait déjà tout vu ce qu’il y avait à voir de lui. Elle l’avait vu baver sur son oreiller, vomir ses tripes et ses litres de bière dans la douche, elle l’avait vu chialer comme un bébé quand ses parents avaient appelé, elle l’avait vu rire au point de manquer de se pisser dessus, elle l’avait vu transpirer en essayant de faire du sport, et en lui faisant l’amour, elle l’avait regardé dans les yeux quand il trempait ses toast dans son chocolat et que ça lui dégoulinait sur le menton, elle l’avait embrassé au réveil, avant même qu’il ne se lave les dents et même parfois, ils oubliaient de fermer la porte quand ils allaient pisser. Alors franchement, elle n’était plus à une crise de larmes près. Quand elle eut refermé la porte derrière eux, elle l’attira contre elle et blottit son visage dans son cou. Les mains de Jaden s’accrochèrent à son dos, et il la griffa encore un peu. Elle s’en foutait. Quand il pleurait comme ça, elle voulait juste réussir à le faire sourire. D’habitude, elle trouvait toujours quoi dire, mais cette fois, elle se sentait franchement démunie. Peut-être parce que la totalité de cette journée n’avait pas vraiment de début ni de fin. Elle s’était réveillé ce matin dans un monde où William n’existait plus et si elle allait se coucher ce soir, elle aurait le sentiment que c’était comme si elle acceptait ça. Sauf qu’elle n’acceptait pas. Il y avait forcément un moyen de changer les choses. Elle allait y réfléchir activement.

“Ça va ?  
\- Zoe, tu m’aimes ?  
\- Bien sûr que je t’aime, gros débile. Ça va mieux ?  
\- Non. Je crois que ça n’ira plus jamais mieux.   
\- Dis pas ça, t’es con. Tu crois qu’on a pas des trucs à faire, toi et moi ?”

Elle frappa doucement son torse, parce que quand même, fallait pas déconner. Elle avait des projets pour ce garçon, des tas de projets et elle n’allait quand même pas accepter qu’il n’aille “plus jamais bien”. Quelle idée de con. On aurait cru entendre Shane. Elle souhaitait bien du courage à Luyên d’ailleurs, à se coltiner une couille molle pareille. Alors qu’elle se creusait la soupière pour trouver quelque chose à dire, Jaden se jeta sur le sol, aggripa ses hanches et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

“Zoe…  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous, abruti ?   
\- Attends…”

Et le voilà qui fouille dans ses poches comme un forcené. 

“J’ai des mouchoirs dans mon sac, en bas. Attend, j’y vais.  
\- Non ! Non, reste là.  
\- Mais Jaden, putain, tout le monde nous attend en bas, alors si tu veux te moucher, on se bouge le cul.”

Et là, il lui planta un solitaire sous le nez. Un truc énorme, complètement disproportionné par rapport à n’importe quelle main humaine. 

“Zoe, est-ce que tu veux m’épouser ?”

Elle n’aurait jamais imaginé rester silencieuse face une telle demande. C’était évident que oui, mais en même temps, ils étaient encore méga jeunes, se marier c’était pour les vieux un peu, les trentenaires devenus sérieux, pas pour eux. Jaden n’était même pas encore capable de la faire jouir plus d’une fois dans la même soirée ! Et puis ce n’était franchement pas le moment, ils étaient en plein milieu de la veillée funéraire de William ! Qu’est-ce qu’ils allaient faire après qu’elle ait répondu ? Descendre dans le salon tout sourire et annoncer la nouvelle ? Non, c’était la soirée de William, la soirée de Katy, des jumeaux, de Niall. 

“Attends moi là.”

Alice écrasa son mégot sous le talon de sa ballerine et chercha un endroit pour cacher son méfait. Si l’un de ses pères, ou même les deux, ou n’importe quel adulte de cette maison, puisqu’ils se sentaient obligé de tout partager, apprenaient ce qu’elle venait de faire, elle se ferait défenestrer dans la seconde. Elle se souvenait avec une précision terrifiante de ses premières règles et du fait que Liam avait inexplicablement appelé la totalité de ses amis pour partager la nouvelle. Elle enfourna trois chewing-gum dans sa bouche, menthe extra forte et pela une mandarine. Ne restait plus qu’à s’asperger de parfum et… La porte d’entrée s’ouvrit à la volée et Zoe se précipita, pieds nus, clairement en train de chercher quelqu’un des yeux. Pour la 5679385 fois de sa vie, Alice se dit qu’elle aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir prendre des photos avec ses yeux. Juste pour pouvoir ensuite dessiner les choses exactement comme ça. Parce que à cet instant, Zoe était encore plus belle que les autres fois. Elle avait les cheveux un peu défaits et des mèches minuscules retombaient sur sa nuque et son front. Son hoodie avait glissé sur son épaule et elle était l’incarnation du romantisme. 

“Ah bah t’es là !”

Fin d’un moment. Elle cracha ses chewing-gum et commença à enfourner sa mandarine comme si elle se trouvait sur la terrasse pour cette raison très précise. Manger une mandarine. Rien d’autre. 

“Tu pues la clope.”

Bon. Raté Alice. Zoe se planta devant elle et elle du résister à plein de choses en même temps. Peindre ses yeux, juste ses yeux, là tout de suite maintenant, l’embrasser encore une fois, juste une seule, s’enfuir en courant, l’agresser parce qu’elle avait bien le droit de fumer si elle voulait, se mettre à pleurer parce que William était mort. 

“Je t’ai cherché partout. J’ai besoin de toi.  
\- Quoi encore ?  
\- ENCORE ? Je t’ai rien demandé de faire pour moi depuis la maternelle !  
\- C’est totalement faux. Mais vas-y, parle.  
\- Est-ce que tu peux m’aider à faire revenir William ?”

Alors ça. Elle n’aurait jamais pu imaginer que Zoe puisse lui demander un truc pareil. Parce que c’était un peu la seule personne de la smala toute entière à avoir la tête sur les épaules de manière totale et concrète. S’il y avait bien une seule personne dans cette maison qui n’imaginait pas qu’on pouvait faire revenir les morts, ce serait Zoe. Et pourtant, plantée là, échevelée, les larmes aux yeux, il était terriblement évident qu’elle était sérieuse. Alice n’allait pas prétendre qu’elle n’y avait pas déjà pensé. Elle se creusait même la tête depuis deux jours entiers. Mais rien dans ses boites de pastelles, dans ses tubes de gouache, dans ses palettes de couleurs ne lui avait permis de trouver la solution. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, elle se retrouvait dans une situation que le dessin ne pouvait pas régler et par conséquent, elle fumait deux fois plus. 

“Zoe…  
\- Je sais que c’est pas possible, techniquement, hein, mais y’a sûrement une solution pour arranger tout ça, non ? Non ?  
\- Non, Zo, pas cette fois.   
\- Qu’est-ce que je vais dire à Jaden, moi, maintenant ?  
\- Je ne pense pas qu’il te considère comme responsable.  
\- Non mais c’est pas ça, mais là il est dans sa chambre, sûrement toujours à genoux, avec une bague dans les mains.”

Dire qu’elle ne s’y était pas attendu aurait été un mensonge. Pas particulièrement aujourd’hui, mais elle savait que ce jour finirait par arriver. Celui où Zoe lui demanderait d’être sa demoiselle d’honneur. Elle aurait aussi menti si elle avait dit que l’idée l’enchantait. Mais en même temps, elle attendait ce jour avec une impatience grandissante. Elle se disait que si ça ne la forçait pas à ouvrir les yeux et passer à autre chose, alors rien ne le ferait et il serait temps de se tailler les veines en bonne et due forme. Mais finalement, c’était encore plus douloureux que ce qu’elle aurait pu croire. Une nausée fantastique la saisit à la gorge et elle extirpa une nouvelle cigarette de son sac. Tout ce travail de camouflage ruiné en quelques mots, vraiment, c’était un gâchis sans nom. 

“Et pourquoi t’es là ?  
\- Bah… De un t’es ma meilleure amie, fais moi le plaisir de sourire un peu, de deux c’est l’enterrement de William, je vais quand même pas dire oui maintenant si on trouve pas une solution pour régler ça !  
\- Zoe, il n’y a aucune solution. Remonte voir Jaden, dis oui, et vous l’annoncerez officiellement plus tard.  
\- Tu crois ?  
\- Va.”

Et avec un sourire radieux, Zoe tourna les talons et disparu dans la maison. Ne resta plus qu’Alice, sa braise orangée de la même couleur que le ciel, pastel 405, et son coeur brisé. 

Quand Alice revint dans le salon, on servait la troisième tournée. Niall avait prévu large, et il n’avait pas eu tort. Enfoncé dans un fauteuil près de la baie vitrée, Jude regardait le soleil disparaître derrière les bâtiments au loin. Plus que quelques minutes et il ferait nuit, et la soirée prendrait un tournant différent, l’ambiance changerait comme ça n’arrive que lorsqu’il fait nuit. On se mettrait à parler plus fort, on oserait s’emporter, on referait le monde, et plus les verres se videraient, plus les langues se délieraient. Jude apprenait à aimer ça. A aimer que les autres aiment la vie plus fort, plus passionnément qu’elle. Elle regardait ses soeurs avec un regard nouveau, aussi, depuis… ça. Elle ne nommait pas cette chose qu’elle avait faite. Elle avait honte. C’était un truc qu’elle faisait très bien, avoir honte, et pour ça et n’aurait pas pu y échapper. La colère vibrait toujours en elle. Elle avait encore un mal fou à regarder ses parents dans les yeux. Avec Liam, ça allait un peu mieux. Il était venu la chercher, avec Harry. Pas Victor. Victor avait une excellente raison, il veillait William, il travaillait comme un dingue, il faisait tout pour faire en sorte que ça marche. Jude était en colère parce qu’il n’était pas venu, et elle était en colère parce qu’il avait de bonnes raisons de ne pas être venu. Mais ce n’était plus aussi violent qu’avant. Quelque chose l’avait changée, là-bas. Elle avait appris à avoir peur. A flipper comme une dingue, même. Et puis il y avait eu la toile d’Alice, les mots de Lily à son retour, tout un tas de trucs dont elle n’avait jamais rien eu à foutre et dont elle avait toujours eu maladivement besoin. Elle avait toujours été jalouse du “trio infernal” que constituait Luyên, Shane et sa soeur. Ça lui avait toujours paru absurde, injuste, que sa soeur prenne place dans un trio alors qu’elles étaient trois, Lily, Alice et elle. Mais elle se soignait pour ça aussi. Elle se soignait pour un tas de choses. Pour les envies de se faire du mal, le désir de se mettre en danger, la jalousie, les matins difficiles, les insomnies, les accès de colères, la dépression… La liste était longue, mais avec un peu de chance, elle finirait par réduire, et peut-être même par disparaître totalement. Elle sursauta quand Harry se mit debout et hurla ce truc stupide, “Vas Happenin”, qu’ils ressortaient régulièrement pour se rappeler le bon vieux temps. Elle se mit à rire, sans comprendre pourquoi. Elle se souvint de sa conversation avec Harry, dans la voiture. Il avait eu l’air de la comprendre parfaitement, à un tel point qu’elle en avait été déstabilisée. C’était peut-être lui, après tout, qui lui avait donné envie de ne pas se refermer comme une huître en arrivant à la maison. Et même maintenant, même aujourd’hui, il arrivait à la faire rire. A les faire tous rire. Elle soupira et s’empara d’un petit four. Elle allait peut-être y arriver, finalement.

Il fit claquer son verre sur la table. Verre qu’il avait bu cul sec. Et que Niall s’empressait déjà de remplir de nouveau. Il fallait qu’il se calme, là. Il n’allait quand même pas noyer son chagrin dans l’alcool comme tout cliché de comédie romantique stupide. Il ne put s’empêcher de regarder dans le coin du salon que Will occupait toujours quand il dessinait, et fut choqué de ne pas voir les pastels au large, les feuilles étalées partout, ni d’entendre son rire hilare fendre l’air. C’était terrible de penser que ça n’arriverait plus jamais. Les démons qui le hantaient du temps où Louis vivait littéralement à l’hôpital étaient revenus l’assaillir quand Victor avait expliqué la gravité de l’état de Will. Il avait rêvé, pour la première fois depuis des années, de leur accident. Il s’était revu, en sang, au milieu de la route déserte, humide et fumante. Il avait couru jusqu’à la voiture défoncée pour la énième fois, en hurlant le prénom de Louis. Il avait tremblé de froid et de peur dans son sommeil. Les lumières bleues et rouges avaient dansées devant ses yeux. Il avait vu le brancard. Il avait vu le corps. Et quand la couverture de survie avait glissé pour découvrir le visage de William, il était resté planté là, consterné par cette absurdité, par cette image déplacé, presque obscène que son cerveau lui imposait. Louis avait mis longtemps à le réveiller et à le calmer. Ils avaient discuté jusqu’à l’aube et Harry avait décidé de s’interdire de revivre un tel moment. Il avait décidé qu’il fallait profiter du gamin du mieux qu’il pouvait. Et le faire profiter, lui, surtout. Le lendemain, ils l’avaient emmené à Brighton pour tester les montagnes russes qu’il n’avait jamais faites. Ils avaient emmené Luyên et Shane avec eux. Ils s’étaient baignés et avaient mangé des glaces à s’en faire péter le ventre. Une semaine après, c’était le cinéma, les bonbons qui bousillent les dents et la pizza aussi grosse qu’une roue de vélo. Il s’était senti comme le jeune père qu’il avait été, et il avait commencé à se demander s’il n’en avait pas envie, finalement, d’un autre gosse barbouillé qui courrait dans tous les sens et foutrait un bordel monstre dans leur vie à tous les deux. Il était heureux d’avoir apporté ces moments là à Will. Il était heureux d’avoir rendu Niall et Katy plus sereins, et d’avoir changé les idées aux jumeaux. Il s’était senti utile. Et grâce à ça, les rêves avaient cessés. Il leva son verre et les autres l’imitèrent, faisant sonner le cristal. 

Si on lui avait demandé, là, tout de suite, de ne choisir qu’une seule personne à revoir pour le restant de ces jours, il aurait choisi Harry. Il n’aurait jamais cru que cela puisse arriver un jour. Ils n’avaient jamais été particulièrement proches, tous les deux. Liam avait été le meilleur ami de Niall, le confident de Zayn et Louis avait été le sien. Mais Harry, jamais vraiment. Il l’avait toujours trouvé presque hautain. Comme s’il les prenait de haut. Comme s’il trouvait qu’il valait mieux qu’eux tous. Il savait bien qu’il est con de penser ainsi, mais Harry dégageait une telle confiance en lui qu’il était parfois difficile de penser autrement. Il semblait toujours parfaitement à sa place, maître de la situation. Quand il avait débarqué chez Louis et Harry pour expliquer que Jude était à Manchester, il s’était attendu à ce que ce soit Louis qui l’accompagne. Mais c’était Harry qui s’était jeté sur son manteau et avait enfilé ses chaussures sans même les attacher. Liam avait passé la première heure de leur périple qui allait en durer quatre sans ouvrir la bouche. Déjà, parce qu’il était terrifié pour sa fille et ensuite parce qu’il ne savait pas très bien ce que Harry faisait là. A présent, il s’en voulait terriblement d’avoir jamais pu penser que son ami était ce genre de personne. Le genre à juger les situations. S’il y avait bien une personne dans son entourage qui ne le jugeait pas, c’était lui. Il en avait eu la preuve pendant le divorce, aussi. Louis se sentait tiraillé entre Victor et lui, il le voyait bien. Quant à Niall et Katy, ils passaient la majorité de leur temps avec son ex mari. Enfin, il fallait bien que quelqu’un le fasse… Harry avait été là sans condition. Tout le temps. Aujourd’hui, il lui semblait que la totalité de sa vie prenait un sens nouveau. Il revoyait tout ce que Harry avait fait depuis qu’ils se connaissaient, et tout prenait un sens différent. C’était assez déconcertant. C’était à croire qu’il avait manqué la moitié de sa vie et à présent, il commençait à se poser des questions sur tous les autres aspects. S’était-il voilé la face à ce point ? Est-ce qu’il c’était vraiment trompé sur Victor aussi ? Est-ce que leur couple aurait jamais pu marcher ? Il commençait à en douter aussi. Divorcer, c’était une chose. Déjà terrible, mais quelque chose de bien précis. Douter que son mari, que le père de ses trois filles, l’ai jamais aimé, c’en était une autre. Est-ce qu’il l’avait forcé dans cette vie ? Était-ce pour ça qu’il désertait la maison aussi souvent que possible pour “travailler” ? Il n’était pas si idiot, il se rendait bien compte qu’il travaillait énormément, beaucoup trop, même pour un médecin. Et ses filles… Avait-il été un bon père ? Avec la fugue de Jude, la découverte du carnet complètement obsessionnel et malsain de Lily et Alice qui fumait comme un pompier ces derniers temps, il se demandait s’il n’avait pas raté quelque chose pour de bon. Et toutes ces choses-là, il avait fini par les dire à Harry. Par avouer qu’il ne s’était jamais senti à l’aise avec lui, pour toutes ces raisons, et qu’aujourd’hui, il n’était plus sur d’avoir été un homme bien au cours de sa vie. Il avait réalisé qu’il avait toujours attribué à Louis la réussite de l’éducation de Mai Lan et Luyên et à présent, il n’en était plus si sur. Il n’était plus sur de rien. Il s’était mis à pleurer, comme quand ils avaient 17 ans et qu’ils montaient sur scène tous les soirs et qu’ils craquaient, tous un par un. Harry avait trouvé tous les mots justes pour le rassurer. A présent, il avait conscience qu’il n’était pas totalement responsable de son divorce et du fiasco de son mariage. Que ses filles s’en sortaient finalement bien, malgré toutes ces choses qui le terrifiaient. Harry lui avait confié des choses qu’il n’aurait jamais pu imaginer, comme ça, de l’extérieur. Des disputes en silence dans leur chambre à coucher, avec Louis. Des inquiétudes de voir Luyên se comporter comme il le faisait avec Shane, de voir Mai Lan partir, si sûre d’elle, comme s’ils ne comptaient pas vraiment. Liam avait réalisé que sa vie n’était pas pire que celle des autres. Qu’ils avaient tous leurs problèmes d’adultes, enfin, parce qu’ils étaient devenus des adultes, sans y faire vraiment attention. Et puis, William était mort. Il n’était plus temps de s’inquiéter de lui, ou de ses petits problèmes sans vraiment d’importance. Parce que Niall allait craquer. Il le _sentait_. Et qu’il faudrait être là. Parce que même Katy ne pourrait pas le porter, cette fois. Parce qu’elle aussi, elle se briserait. Alors il serait là. Il serait là, et finalement, il devait ça à Harry. Alors s’il avait dû choisir une seule personne, aujourd’hui, à fréquenter pour le restant de ses jours, il aurait choisi Harry.

Perrie se dit que si elle buvait suffisamment ce soir, elle n’aurait peut-être pas besoin de parler à Zayn. Elle _savait_ qu’elle n’aurait pas du penser à tout ça, certainement pas ce soir, et quelque part, elle s’en voulait d’être si peu concernée par la mort de William. Mais il n’y pouvait rien. Impossible de faire autrement. C’est comme si une énorme blessure s’était ré-ouverte et que 20 après, il se baladait de nouveau le ventre ouvert en deux. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas repasser par cette case là. Elle s’en sentait incapable. D’un autre côté, c’était la seule alternative envisageable. A 40 ans passés, elle n’allait certainement pas avoir un nouvel enfant. Elle savait qu’elle aurait dû ce faire cet implant à la con. Elle aurait dû écouter Katy. Il faut toujours écouter Katy. Elle allait s’en faire un t-shirt. Et si elle ne pouvait pas envisager de recommencer tout ça, elle n’imaginait même pas pour Zayn. Ce grand malade avait calculé la date de naissance de Numéro un et tous les ans, il passait la journée dieu savait où, seul. Comme si c’était son problème à lui. Comme si Zoe n’avait jamais pansé sa blessure. Elle avait plusieurs fois envisagé de lui hurler que ce n’était pas tellement son problème, mais le sien, mais elle savait qu’elle aurait été injuste. Elle comprenait, d’une façon ou d’une autre, qu’il ait besoin de ça. Il se sentait toujours aussi responsable de ce qui c’était passé, au moins une vie entière avant. Elle avait tourné et retourné la situation actuelle dans son esprit, envisagé toutes les possibilités. Adoption, non. Accoucher sous X, plutôt crever. Garder l’enfant, pire idée de tous les temps. Ils n’avaient plus l’âge, l’un comme l’autre. Leur fille était bien trop grande pour devenir grande soeur. Mais l’avortement, elle ne parvenait même pas à l’envisager sans avoir envie de gerber. C’était donc terriblement compliqué. Elle s’était mise à aller courir tous les jours, à boire comme un trou, elle avait même envisager de recommencer à fumer, juste pour déloger ce petit locataire impromptu. Pour l’instant, il était sans doute à peine plus gros qu’un grain de riz. Et pourtant, ça colle, les grains de riz. C’est toujours une galère sans nom de faire la vaisselle quand on n’a pas bien rincé la casserole la veille. Bordel, qu’est-ce qu’elle allait bien pouvoir faire ? Personne ne savait, et personne ne devait savoir. C’était à elle de se débrouiller, comme elle savait si bien le faire. En même temps, 43 ans, ce n’est pas si vieux… Si ? Est-ce qu’elle s’en sentait capable ? C’était bien la question. La seule. Problème, elle avait sa réponse. Partielle. Oui, elle s’en sentait capable si Zayn était derrière elle. Seulement voilà, comme elle refusait de lui en parler, elle ne pouvait absolument pas savoir ce qu’il en pensait. Elle le contempla un instant. Il avait terriblement bien vieillit. Il avait un peu coupé ses cheveux, parce qu’ils grisonnaient et qu’il ne supportait pas ça. Même chose pour sa barbe. Mais elle, elle trouvait ça sexy. Très. D’ailleurs, c’était pour ça qu’elle était dans cette situation. Parce qu’elle été toujours excitée comme une pucelle dès qu’il posait son regard sur elle. Elle avait l’air fin, à présent. Et puis, soudain, elle reposa son verre. Très lentement. Il fallait qu’elle arrête de boire comme elle le faisait. Qu’elle arrête les jogging et le trampoline. Qu’elle parle à Zayn. Parce que s’il le voulait, c’était le meilleur moment, finalement. Zoe n’avait plus besoin d’eux. Elle se débrouillait très bien la majorité du temps et pour le reste, elle avait Jaden. S’ils se retrouvaient seulement tous les deux dans leur maison, comme un vieux couple qui ne s’aime plus et ne sait plus se parler. Comme… Liam et Victor. Et s’ils faisaient les choses bien, ils divorceraient. Zayn n’aurait pas le moindre mal à se retrouver une petite jeune affriolante, mais elle ? Elle se coltinait une sévère ride du lion, des pattes d’oie partout autour des yeux, ses hanche s’étaient affaissées, elle avait du ventre et un cul énorme. Non, pas la MILF idéale. Du coup, le Petit Locataire pourrait bien avoir le mérite de les réunir encore un peu plus. Elle croisa de nouveau le regard de Zayn qui souriait à pleines dents. Ses yeux plissés. Ses lèvres pleines. Ses cils tellement longs qu’on aurait dit qu’il portait du khôl. Il fallait qu’elle lui parle. 

Il fallait qu’il lui parle. Cela faisait quoi, deux semaines qu’il avait trouvé le test de grossesse positif planqué au fond de la poubelle de la cuisine. Non pas qu’il fouillait dans les poubelles régulièrement, mais c’était surtout lui qui les vidait. Donc du coup, pas discret. Il avait foncé chez Louis et Harry, s’était enfermé dans le bureau avec Louis et tous les deux, ils avaient étudié la chose. Pas de doute possible, Perrie était enceinte. Et ça, c’était quelque chose. Il était complètement paumé. Il avait vingt ans de nouveau. Louis était resté muet, sous le choc, puis s’était empressé de lui poser tout un tas de questions, déplacées pour la plupart, sur comment ça avait bien pu arriver, et comment ils pouvaient être aussi inconscients. Ils n’étaient plus des gamins qui ne savaient pas comment marchait une capote, merde ! Mais Zayn, déjà, ne l’écoutait plus. Zayn réfléchissait. Ou plus précisément, il comptait. Perrie venait d’avoir 43 ans, et il en aurait 44 d’ici quelques mois. Le petit arriverait dans 8 mois environs. Devaient s’ajouter à ça quatorze ou quinze piges de tranquillité présumée. Ça nous amenait à une petite soixantaine. Une crise d’ado à soixante ans. Est-ce qu’ils pouvaient se permettre une telle chose ? N’était-ce pas complètement irresponsable, totalement irréfléchi ? Merde, c’était vraiment trop prise de tête. Il pensait en avoir fini avec ce genre de questionnements. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser à l’autre alternative, et il ne se sentait pas capable de l’envisager, pas même une seule seconde. Et Perrie ? A quoi pensait-elle ? Pourquoi prenait-elle autant de temps pour aborder le sujet ? La mort de William était arrivée si subitement, si radicalement qu’elle avait peut-être tout simplement rangé ce problème dans un coin bien caché de son cerveau, et envisageait d’y revenir quand il ne serait plus possible de l’ignorer… Mais Zayn ne supportait pas ce genre d’attente. C’était un véritable supplice. Et puis, il serait toujours derrière Perrie. Quoi qu’il arrive. Il ne l’avait pas épousée pour faire joli. Il lui arrivait parfois d’être frappé d’une bouffée d’amour qui lui serrait le ventre, quand il la voyait, et il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de l’embrasser, de la serrer contre lui, jusqu’à ce qu’elle le supplie de la laisser respirer. Alors… Il allait vraiment falloir qu’il lui parle. 

Louis espérait que personne ne remarquerait les regards qu’il posait sur Luyên et Mai Lan et ses yeux pleins de larmes. Il n’arrivait pas à s’en empêcher. Bon, Harry l’avait sans doute déjà vu, mais ce n’était certainement pas lui qui allait lui faire la moindre réflexion. Il savait qu’il ne devait pas penser comme ça, que tout le monde faisait de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer, pour penser à autre chose, même un jour comme celui-ci. Que plus la soirée avançait, plus les bouteilles se vidaient et moins les larmes étaient présentes. Pas chez lui. Par commencer, il n’avait presque rien bu. Il savait que Harry avait besoin de lâcher du lest ce soir, et s’il commençait à picoler autant que lui, ils ne rentreraient jamais chez eux. Or, il était hors de question qu’ils passent une _autre_ soirée sur le canapé de chez Niall et Katy. Quant à la chambre de William, c’était impensable. Il regardait Shane et Luyên monter à l’étage, persuadés que personne ne faisait plus attention à eux, et il sourit. S’il avait été inquiet pour son fils à un certain moment, tous ces doutes étaient passés. Il avait fait le bon choix. Shane était une bonne personne et surtout, une personne pour Luyên. Quant à Mai Lan, elle était au téléphone depuis une bonne heure à présent. Les choses se présentaient plutôt bien de ce côté là aussi. Et pourtant, il se sentait profondément malheureux. Depuis qu’il avait appris la mort de William, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’imaginer dans la situation de Niall et Katy. Que deviendrait-il si un de ses enfants disparaissaient ? Il n’était plus dépressif depuis des années maintenant, il n’avait plus besoin de pilules depuis longtemps, et pourtant, il n’était pas naïf. Il savait que le monstre grondait toujours au fond de lui, pour toujours. Qu’il ne le quitterait jamais vraiment. Certains jours, il pleurait pour rien et il se disait qu’il était “sensible”. Mais dès que le soleil se cachait trop longtemps, dès qu’un téléfilm était un peu émouvant, c’était foutu, il pleurait comme un bébé. Il n’était pas dupe, il savait très bien d’où ça lui venait. Alors s’il perdait un de ses enfants… Il ne pouvait même pas évoquer l’idée sans sentir sa gorge se fermer et ses yeux le brûler. La mort de William l’avait bouleversé bien plus qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Il adorerait le gamin, évidemment, mais c’était surtout voir Mai Lan aussi… désemparée. Il ne l’avait jamais vue comme ça, et le pire était sans doute de savoir qu’il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer ça. C’était terrible, comme sentiment. Ne rien pouvoir faire face à la détresse de ses enfants. Tragique, même. Il trouvait horrible de l’admettre, mais ils les aimaient plus qu’il aimait Harry. Si on lui avait imposé de ne pouvoir sauver que son mari ou que ses enfants d’un terrible incendie, il les auraient pris, eux. Il s’en voulait. Harry avait été la personne la plus importante de sa vie, depuis quasiment le tout début. Avant leur rencontre, ça ne comptait pas vraiment. Il n’était qu’un enfant. Sa vie d’adolescent, puis d’adulte, il l’avait vécue à ses côtés. Et Harry avait toujours été là. C’était un peu une trahison que de penser comme il le faisait. Et maintenant, ils allaient partir tous les deux. Il ne se faisait pas d’illusions. Il savait que dès que Luyên serait majeur, il s’installerait avec Shane. S’il le laissait faire, il y serait déjà. Mai Lan n’allait pas pouvoir vivre indéfiniment loin d’Andrew, si cette histoire menait quelque part. Il faudrait bien qu’ils se retrouvent. Que ce soit au Vietnam ou ici, ce ne serait de toute façon pas chez eux. Pas dans sa chambre de gamine. C’était terriblement compliqué, la vie. On se battait pour faire des enfants, pour les élever, c’était tout le but. Les voir grandir, convenablement, devenir des personnes biens, intelligentes, débrouillardes. Et quand on faisait un bon boulot, ils partaient. Normalement, il aurait dû avoir hâte de se retrouver avec Harry, après des années à jouer les papas poules plus que les amants. Et pourtant… Quand Zayn avait débarqué avec son test de grossesse, il s’était senti _tellement_ jaloux. Il n’avait même pas réussi à être heureux pour lui. En même temps, Zayn n’était pas sûr d’être heureux lui-même... Louis, lui, n’aurait pas hésité une seule seconde s’il avait été à leur place. Il passait toujours un temps considérable à tanner Harry à ce sujet. Mais il ne lâchait rien. Pas le moindre centimètre. Il y avait cru, pourtant, quand ils avaient passé ces moments avec Will, juste à la fin. Il avait retrouvé dans les yeux de Harry la flamme qui y brillait avant qu’il ne lui dise qu’il voulait adopter Luyên. Pourtant, cette fois, ça ne marchait pas. Ils étaient véritablement trop vieux pour ça. Mais quoi, alors, maintenant ? Les repas à 19h pétantes, devant la télévision ? Ant  & Dec jusqu’à 21h30, 22h les jours des fériés, et au lit ? Attendre que Harry rentre du travail tous les jours, seul, sans rien d’autre à faire que lire de livres ? Il adorait lire, ce n’était pas le problème. Mais il avait tellement de choses à faire avant… Les courses, le ménage, le rangement, les lessives, les repas, les devoirs… Il appréciait de se poser avec un bouquin parce qu’il l’avait mérité. Maintenant, quoi ? Il n’était pas encore prêt pour ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas retourner travailler… L’avantage, c’était que Katy allait avoir besoin de lui pendant quelques temps… Après… Après, il aviserait. Mai Lan revint dans le salon, les yeux brillants et les joues rouges. Elle s’installa à côté de lui, serra sa main dans la sienne et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il ferma les paupières. Se pourrait-il que ses enfants, bien qu’ils aient quitté le nid, continuent d’avoir besoin de lui ? Il croiserait les doigts tant que son arthrose le lui permettrait…

Victor fixait Liam depuis bientôt cinq minutes, sans interruption. Il n’arrivait pas à imaginer qu’il ne l’ait pas remarqué, il remarquait toujours tout, mais il n’avait pas eu la moindre réaction, c’est pourquoi il continuait. Ce n’était pas de la provocation. Ou juste un peu. Ce n’était pas de la séduction, quelle horrible façon d’essayer de reconquérir son ex-mari. Ce n’était même pas une tentative maladroite d’attirer son attention pour lui parler en privé. Il _réfléchissait_. Ils allaient pourtant devoir l’avoir, cette conversation. Et ça n’allait pas être agréable. Pas du tout. Parce que forcément, rien ne se passait comme Victor l’avait imaginé. Tout avait pourtant été clair dès le début. Les filles devaient partager leur temps entre les deux maisons de chacun de leur père. Victor était okay avec ça. Liam était okay. On était tous okay, pas la peine de s’engueuler, de pleurer ou quoi que ce soit d’autre. Mais Lily était libre, elle aussi. Libre de prendre des décisions, comme une grande. Et elle voulait vivre avec Victor. Pas une semaine sur deux, pas entre deux maisons, juste avec une, la sienne, son espèce de garçonnière dans laquelle il n’avait pas encore réussi à se sentir à l’aise, même après ces quelques mois de célibat. Victor allait devoir annoncer cette nouvelle à Liam et il savait que ça allait mal tourner. Mais il voulait le protéger, aussi. Il avait retourné son discours dans tous les sens. “Elle ne m’a pas _préféré_ à toi”, “elle veut juste se poser, trouver ses repères” “elle t’aime, Liam, évidemment qu’elle t’aime”. Putain, comment expliquer ce genre de choses ? Lily n’avait aucune explication. Elle voulait seulement simplifier les choses, et elle ne voulait pas que Victor soit seul. Et elle l’aimait. Et elle trouvait injuste que sur ses enfants, il n’y en ait pas un qui décide de rester avec lui tout le temps. Victor l’avait remarqué, lui aussi. En trois mois, Alice et Jude étaient venues dix jours chez lui. En tout. Elles lui en voulaient. Ce n’était pas la faute de Liam. Elles avaient toujours un truc à faire. Elles n’avaient pas d’affaires là-bas. Elles avaient leurs copains et leurs copines, ici. Et Victor avait compris ce que Liam devait vivre, les week-end où elles sortaient et où lui, il bossait. La solitude comme jamais il n’en avait eu à subir. Avant Liam, il n’avait rien à perdre. Aujourd’hui, il voyait ses trois filles quand bon leur semblait, et ça ne lui convenait pas du tout. Il n’avait personne à aimer, personne qui ne l’aimait. Il voyait des hommes. C’était terrible. Il n’avait plus l’âge pour ce genre de choses. Il avait 50 ans, bon sang. Il allait crever seul, c’était évident. Alors oui, il avait un peu honte de le dire, mais l’annonce de Lily le matin même l’avait rendu vraiment heureux. Ce n’était pas de la jubilation malsaine, mais un véritable soulagement. Il allait pouvoir faire à manger pour deux, faire de son bureau qui ne lui servait de toute façon à rien du tout une vraie chambre. Et ses soeurs viendraient parce que Lily serait là. Et peut-être qu’elles seraient heureuses de voir leur père aussi. Oui, peut-être…

Détenir un secret, elle n’en voulait plus. Qu’est-ce que ça lui avait apporté, jusqu’ici ? La fugue de Jude n’en avait-elle pas été plus insupportable encore ? La morte de William n’avait-elle pas été d’une violence insurmontable, malgré tout ? C’était fini, tout ça. Si elle continuait, ça la rongerait de l’intérieur, elle allait finir par en crever. Il fallait en parler à papa L. Il était temps. Elle y pensait depuis un moment déjà, elle en avait parlé à Alice et Jude, qui avaient piqué une crise, puis s’étaient calmées, puis avaient pleuré, puis l’avaient serrée très fort. Tout ça en trois ou quatre minutes. Elle leur avait expliqué que ce n’était pas parce qu’elle ne voulait plus les voir. Ni papa L. Mais ce n’était pas cool, tout simplement. Papa V n’était pas un gros connard qui avait trompé leur autre père. Il n’avait menti à personne, il n’avait pas moins souffert que papa L. Et puis, elle avait toujours bien aimé rester dans son coin. Elle envoyait des sms à ses soeurs alors même qu’elles étaient dans la même maison, pour dire. Alors où serait la différence ? Elles pouvaient s’aimer à distance, et se voir quand elles le pouvaient, non ? Et il y avait l’école. Elles n’avaient qu’à établir un rendez-vous obligatoire, toutes les semaines, par exemple. Elles auraient plein de trucs à se dire. Elles n’auraient pas envie de se taper dessus, comme ça leur était arrivé depuis qu’elles étaient toutes entrées dans l’adolescence à peu près au même moment. Lily avait juré de ne plus écrire de secrets. Elle leur écrirait des mails, des sms, des mots, ce genre de conneries, quoi. Et il y avait toujours la rivière, qui n’avait pas vraiment disparue. Il y avait le drap, toujours, encore plein des couleurs d’Alice. Maintenant, ils pouvaient tous se cacher derrière. C’était encore mieux qu’avant. Non, vraiment, il n’y avait aucune raison de paniquer. Bien sûr que ce serait dur. Dormir dans cette maison inconnue, avec son paternel à qui la conversation faisait défaut. Regarder la télé et se mettre d’accord sur un programme, ce qu’ils n’avaient presque jamais fait tous seuls parce que c’était papa L. qui s’en chargeait sur un accord familial tacite. En fait, ce serait une nouvelle aventure. Le quotidien serait une série de petites épreuves plus ou moins surmontables, qu’ils surmonteraient malgré tout. Les menus, les sujets de conversation, les engueulades, les problèmes de maths, les mecs quand il y en aurait, des deux côtés, tiens, d’ailleurs… C’était peut-être le plus flippant. Que papa V. trouve quelqu’un. Qu’elle le rencontre. Qu’il ne lui plaise pas. Qu’il lui plaise. Ça, c’était effrayant. Mais ça irait. On ferait avec. On s’y habituerait. Elle balancerait des infos à Alice et Jude, et Alice et Jude lui en balanceraient aussi. Voilà. Alors maintenant, il fallait en parler. Mettre les choses au clair. Ne prendre aucun parti, ça, c’était essentiel. 

Il est tard, à présent. On commence à considérer l’horloge, à envisager de partir, de rester encore un peu, de se revoir le plus vite possible. Katy et Niall sont un peu ailleurs, épuisés, il faut en finir avec cette journée. Se préparer à aborder la suivante, puis la suivante. Continuer à vivre, malgré tout. Harry et Louis se lèvent, embrassent tout le monde et quittent la maison, bras dessus bras dessous parce que Harry est à peine capable de mettre un pied devant l’autre. Louis rit. Mai Lan suit, les yeux rivés sur son portable. Shane et Luyên grimpent dans la voiture de Shane, et personne ne demande où ils vont. Shane n’a pas bu alors ça va. Zoe et Jaden sont déjà enfermés dans la chambre en haut. Liam fait monter les filles dans sa voiture, jette un regard à Victor qui essaie de sourire mais n’y arrive pas. Zayn lui tape dans le dos et lui dit qu’il le ramène. Que c’est pas sur la route, mais on s’en fout, allez viens. Sur le canapé, Katy se blottit contre Niall. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’ont pris la peine d’accompagner tout le monde à la porte. Depuis le temps… Elle pose sa tête sur son épaule, ferme les yeux, et attend. La boule dans sa gorge ne part toujours pas. Elle envisage de dormir dans la chambre de William cette nuit. Mais Niall se lève, lui prend la main. Non. Il a raison. Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. C’est avec lui, qu’elle veut dormir. Pas un fantôme. Le sommeil l’enveloppe si vite qu’elle se demande comment elle a eu le temps de se déshabiller. Demain, c’est une autre histoire. Demain, on verra demain.


End file.
